School Prey
by Winder
Summary: After many unruly pranks and being kicked out of many schools Eric's parents finally send him to a boarding school with Sam in tow. Now the boys have to survive a new school with new friends and enemy's. RogerXEric, SimonXSam, RalphXJack
1. Welcom to the Jungle

School Prey

#1 Welcome to the jungle

So this doesn't happen on the island and they wern't on the island before so they don't know each other. It's like what happened in the book never took place and I'm just using the characters. Anyways I hope you enjoy!^^

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything I'm just writing with them for fun.^^

((You're a Mormon, next to you we all look like we've got a drinking problem.))

Eric tightened his hold on his mirror image's hand as the monstrous building came into view over the horizon. Sending them to this school seemed almost a bit drastic but he guessed he did kind of deserve it, however he was worried about his brother. Sam looked like him down to a 't' sure but he was so much more emotionally different and much too innocent for this place.

Sighing the boy rested his head on top of his brothers sandy brown hair and closed his eyes briefly. He remembered when they were younger, they were so alike that there were times when Eric himself didn't know which twin he was. As they grew older though they grew more separate personalities. Eric being the more dominant one with the plans and Sam being the more shy one who just followed his lead.

Which was the whole reason they were here.

One to many bad pranks, hundreds of school rules broken, and a few more then necessary fights. For all the trouble he caused and all the schools he'd been kick out of his parents had finally decided that he needed a more disciplined school and the one for the job seemed to be Foxsides Boarding School. They didn't want Sam to go with him but his brother refused to be separated and so he was packed up and shipped off with Eric.

As comforting as it was to have Sam with him he was still worried. This school wasn't like any of the schools they had been to before and he didn't want it to destroy the good-natured spirit of the slightly younger twin.

"Eric?" the voice brought him out of his thoughts as he watched the building getting closer bringing them that much closer to the tall iron gates.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

Chuckling slightly at his split images worry he nodded his hand and turned to face him with a cheeky grin.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Probably, but you haven't said anything since we left." Sam mumbled with a shrug looking down at the one hand that rested in his lap.

"Was thinking." Eric said off handedly slipping his hand out of his brother's hold and throwing it around his shoulders. "Trying to figured out what pranks we could pull this year and get away with without getting caught or sent to a worse school."

Sam frowned slightly at him before rolling his eyes and staring out over the worn out seats of the bus to take a glimpse of the place they would call home for the next year. "Eric you promised you wouldn't do anything at this school. You said you'd lay off the pranks and rule breaking."

"And fighting." The brunette sighed nodding his head in agreement. "I know, I know. But then it's going to be a boring year."

"It's better for it to be boring then getting separated." Sam reminded him taking his arm off his shoulder and intertwining their fingers again. "You remember what Ma said?"

"Yep."

Eric squeezed his brother's hand in reassurance giving him a lopsided smile before the old creaky bus pulled up to come to a screeching halt in front of the Boarding school. "Don't worry Sam, I won't let them ever separate us."

They stood up in unison and let go of each other's hands only long enough to sling their bags over their shoulders. The bus driver said nothing as they walked down the aisles hand in hand but sneered in disgust and swiftly slid the door shut behind them. Eric ignored his attitude though as he stared at the dull gray building in front of him.

He exhaled deeply calming his nerves when he saw a man with towering height even from a distance and an impossibly straight pressed suit. He held a smug smile on his face although his eyes held no joy or spark in them that Eric could see. He had shockingly thick red hair that lead down to a neat and trimmed, short beard. There was a much shorter, plump boy walking next to him seeming to struggle to keep up with the mans long stride as he puffed for breath with red cheeks and a light sheen of sweat over his brow.

"Well aren't you two straggling in pretty late?" the unknown adult smirked as he approached the two with his shoulders squared and an impossibly straight posture.

"Blame it on the transportation." Eric shrugged not breaking eye contact with the man and holding his ground when the man leaned in until they were generally the same height.

"Then get an better bus next time brat." He chuckled before standing tall once again and looking over to glance at Sam. "I'm guessing you're the twins Sam and Eric…"

"What gave it away? The fact that we look like duplicates?" Eric scoffed hoisting his bag up higher on his shoulder only jumping slightly when the bus hissed before chugging along to continue it's repetitive route.

"Let me inform you now that smart mouthing will only make you end up with a sore mouth." The man smiled placing a large, heavy hand on Eric's shoulder and crushing it to the point of bruising.

Eric pressed his lips together and glared at the man but didn't show any other emotion to give the man the satisfaction. He felt Sam tighten his grip on his hand and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb to help settle his brother's mind.

"I'm your headmaster, you can call me Master Merridew. This is your guide. I would show you around myself but I don't have time to waste on you." He smirked before turning to the 'guide'. "Get them into their dorm room's, explain the rules, and give them their class schedule's. I'm going to go around the grounds and see if I can find anyone to punish."

The chubby kid nodded his head quickly before ushering the twins to follow him as he turned and started to walk towards the stone building.

Eric and Sam were silent until they were sure they were out of earshot of Merridew. He didn't want to say anything that would lead the creep to follow after them for the rest of the afternoon.

"What's your name?" Sam questioned as he trailed behind the shorter male but still giving him a small smile. "And what grade are you in? You seem quiet young to be a boarding student.

"I'm old enough to be here." The boy huffed as he looked over his shoulder with a frown. "And the kids around here call me Piggy."

Eric and Sam both covered their mouths to hid their smiles and smother their laughter earning a slight glare from the boy as he turned back to the front.

"Laugh all you want. Everyone else does."

"We don't mean to Piggy it's just-.:

"It's funny." Eric interrupted being bluntly honest as he snickered into his hand. He laughed harder when Sam jabbed him in the ribs and scowled at him. "It's true."

"Your rooms," Piggy growled loudly now stomping as they entered the building automatically being surrounded by many different students, "are upstairs on the third floor. You'll have to go talk to Simon to find out which room number you're in and he'll explain the dorm rules to you. He's our dorm master." The fat boy panted as Eric ducked out of the way of a soccer ball. Honestly who threw soccer balls in a school?

He lead them down a long hallway full of both boys in uniform and casual just seeming to be hanging out and doing nothing in particular. They walked by some students that were forcing money from some kid and another that were dragging a screaming boy into a bathroom. Eric chuckled at the sight of some of the stuff that was happening already thinking of the ones he was going to single out for his secret pranks and smiled when he thought of the hell he could put some of the jerks threw for picking on the weaker students.

Glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help but frown inwardly when he thought of what he was going to do behind his brother back, however he didn't want to get Sam into any more trouble then he already had.

Rounding the corner to walk down another hallway the twins jumped when Piggy let out a squeal of terror.

"Hey Piggy." A cold voice said before a red head came around the corner with a black haired boy close at his heels.

Piggy flayed his arms around before spinning around on his heels and ducking behind Sam and Eric. The red head let out a loud laugh and the tanner boy chuckled deeply with a smirk planted on his face.

"What are you doing Piggy? Hiding like the pathetic fat lard you are?"

Eric's shoulders hunched slightly as his free hand fisted at his side and his eyes narrowed just the slightest. Sure he'd laughed at Piggy's nickname but he wasn't scaring the boy or mocking him like this prick. Letting go of Sam's hand Eric blocked the older teens way as he tried to get around the twins in order to get to the shaking boy.

"Back off asshole." He hissed snarling at the red head.

He ignored the amused laughter of the otherwise silent black haired male and kept his eyes on the wide ones of the taller male.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No but I can if you want."

The older boy took a step back as he scoffed placing his hand in his pockets. He licked his lips before staring back at Eric with a cocky smile and tilting his weight to one foot. "You don't want to get on my bad side kid. I'll let you start over again if you give us that fat pig."

"If you want a fat pig then look in a mirror." Eric smirked.

"Oo You got told Jack." The black haired male said with a barley noticeable smile. "By someone half your size."

"Shut up Roger." Jack hissed glaring at the other as he snickered in mockery. "Listen you little—"

"Jack Merridew leave them alone!"

All the boys, minus Roger, flinched at the sound of the new voice before Eric and Sam snapped their heads around to see who had intervened. Storming over to them with a scowl on his face was a brood male looking to be around Sam and Eric's age with fair blond hair and clear ocean blue eyes.

"Stop being a jerk and buzz off!" the blond growled standing defensively beside Eric.

"Well, well if it isn't Ralph the hero." Jack sneered reaching out and graving a fistful of the boy's shirt and pulling him in close. "What are you going to do if I refuse?"

Eric watched in interest as Ralph shoved the red head away forcefully before glaring at him. "Just back off Jack. Piggy's done nothing to you and neither have these two."

"But he's amusing." Roger snickered with his hands in the pockets of his demi jeans.

"Who's amusing?" Sam questioned piping up from behind his brother making Eric reach behind him and graved his hand.

"Your brother." Roger said simply.

Eric raised his brow in questioned at that and took a step a back shuttering in disgust when Roger smirked and winked at him.

"I'm ignoring that." He mumbled before Ralph shoved Jack out of their way and looked over his shoulder.

"You guys need something at the front office right?" he asked with a smile as Piggy followed after him.

"Yes." The two chorused together in unison before Eric pulled his brother after the blond boy.

"You can't ignore me like that Ralph!" Jack growled before another boy ran up to him and the four just kept walking, ignoring him anyways.

Eric watched as the new boy whispered something quickly to the red head before Jack scowled and turned in the way the twins had just walked from and marched down the hall with Roger and the new boy right behind him.

Tilting his head in question Eric turned to face Ralph and offered his hand.

"Hey, I'm Eric, and this is my brother Sam." He smiled when Ralph took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Ralph. I see you've already met Piggy. He's part of the grade eights but he still hangs out with me and Simon." The blond said smiling gently as he let go of Eric's hand.

"Simon? You mean the dorm master?"

"Yeah, I guess Piggy already told you about him then eh?" Ralph chuckled as they stopped in font of the dimly lighted office.

Sam shrugged as he clutched the straps of his backpack freeing his hand from Eric's. "He just told us Simon was the dorm master. Is Simon in grade 11 like us?"

"Nope. He's in grade 12. Sadly that means he has to spend more time with Jack, Roger, Robert, and Maurice." Ralph growled leaning agents the outside of the office window.

"Hello Miss, might there be a class schedule for a Sam and Eric?" Piggy asked the sickly thin women who sat behind the desk filing her nails.

She looked up at them and shrugged her shoulders before going back to her 'work'. "Depends, Sam and Eric who?"

"Sam and Eric Walker." The boys said at the same time making the women give them a small halfhearted smile.

"Why aren't you two cute." She giggled opening a draw in her dresser and going threw what sounded like many files with professional ease. "Here you are." She chirped cheerfully pulling out two slips of paper and handing the thick yellow paper to the two boys.

"Why thank you Miss."

"Oh please call me Mary." She said smiling joyfully. "If there's anything you ever need feel free to ask me."

The two boys nodded before they both turned their attention down to the sheets in their hands.

"What classes do you guys have?" Ralph asked sliding in behind them to get a look.

"Biology, Woodworking—,"

"Gym, and Art."

"Cool. We're in two of the same classes together."

"Really? Which ones?" Sam questioned smiling at the blond as he turned to face the boy behind him.

"Woodworking and Gym. Maybe next semester we'll have even more classes together." Ralph suggested before turning his attention to Piggy.

Eric looked down at his sheet wondering what classes he would have next semester. Having classes with Ralph didn't sound so bad. The guy was pretty cool and he seemed like he stuck up for others, and Sam seemed to be taking a liking to him so that was a bonus.

"Do you want to explain the rules to them Piggy or should I?" Ralph asked not seeming to notice when the chubbier boy's face went a shade lighter as he nodded his head frantically. The blond in turn smiled as he started walking down yet another hall.

Eric took the hint and continued following their new friend and tour guide just glad that they no longer had to walk like snails behind Piggy.

"So the rules," Ralph began as he looked over at Eric threw the corner of his eye, pausing just the slightest upon seeing that the twins hands had been entwined once again. "The only time your aloud out of uniform is an hour after dinner, weekends, and/or holidays. If the Principal catches you out of uniform before those times you'll be scrubbing toilets for two weeks and doing garbage detail. The Dinning rooms open at 5 in the morning so feel free to go at any time before class starts, and it closes after 7 so make sure not to miss dinner. We have a mandatory study hall with the whole school for an hour, starting at 2:30 and ending at 3:30, if you miss it you better hope it was because you were dieing. The showers are also opened from 5 till 9 and 10 on the weekends, you get two towels each for a week and after that you can do laundry once a week. Ask Simon for which day yours is. We can't have everyone going on the same day or it would be chaos so make sure you do it on your day or you wont be able to wash them for another week. You have to be in the dorm by 8 and lights out by 10."

After Ralph was finished Eric stared up at the flight of steps they started up. Briefly he wondered how Piggy was with stairs but shrugged it off a moment later. He still had questions to ask.

"So how's the social triangle here?" he questioned earning a glare from his brother. There was no reason he needed this information unless he was thinking of starting something.

The blond on the other hand turned his head to face him as he continued up the many steps with ease. "You mean like who runs what and who you should watch out for?"

"Precisely." Eric smirked winching slightly at the iron death trap his hand was receiving.

"Well, you've got drugies I suppose who just hang out in the bathroom or out at the front of the school, but don't let them approach you." Ralph warned making Eric chuckle.

"What are they a bunch of nut cases?"

"No, their just really friendly and kinda annoying. Once they talk to you they never stop. You've got the jocks, only some of which are real assholes but the ones that are you better watch out for. The nerds are pure evil, trust me, a friend of mine pissed one off once and he had to get sent to the hospital because the stink bomb that went off in his room had such a strong stench that he couldn't breath. The preps you gotta watch out for too or else they'll stab you with spirit streamers. Goths and emo's are fine, their really nice and you can learn quiet a bit from them so if you have questions about…um some things that might happen just go ask them. The Wannabes just steer clear of at all cost. Sometimes their not so bad but sometimes they'll do the dirty work of 'The Hunters' so don't trust them ever. Then you've got the punks but they just stick with making all the adult's life's hell. Their really nice guys once you get to know them though. Then you've got guys like Simon who really just blend and don't stick out much but their the best people you will ever meet."

"Hm." Eric thought for a moment as the neared the top of the second floor. It seemed like the typical 'high school drama bullshit' with just a few differences. Not much different from his old school though. He found it strange how you could move from place to place but if you were in the same atmosphere then the break down was always the same.

"Who are the Hunters?" Sam questioned shyly leaning slightly in front of his brother so he could see the boy he was trying to speak to. "They're the only ones you didn't explain."

Seeing as how his brother had a point Eric looked over at Ralph as well waiting for his answer.

Ralph though narrowed his eyes and stuck his nose up in disgust as he held the heavy, thick, old oak doors open for the three boys.

"The Hunters are a group of six guys who make this place a living hell some times. There's Bill, Johnny, Robert, and Maurice who are like the goons that go around following orders and get information and dirt on everyone. Their leader you already met. Jack Merridew. Since his father is the Principal he can get away with murder and not have to take the blame from it so he basically rules the school. But the one you want to watch out for is Roger."

The twins blinked in unison as they thought back to their meeting with said two boys. Eric tried to remember what Roger looked like but found that it was slightly harder then he thought. He could barely remember anything about the quiet male besides the fact that he seemed gay or something.

"Why him? Isn't he just a stupid Bloke?" Eric voiced as he bit the corner of his lip and furrowed his brow upward.

"'Just a stupid Bloke'? Are you nuts! Roger could skin you alive in three seconds flat! He's Jack's muscle I swear everyone is afraid of him! Even the Principal sucks up to him! You don't go around fucking off Roger Eric! …or am I talking to Sam?"

Rolling his eyes Eric jabbed his thumb in Sam's direction. "That's Sam." He mumbled.

"And he's Eric." Sam finished for him with a small smile as they walked down the hallway of many doors. Some students were hanging around outside their rooms while others hung around in doorways or in their rooms with the door opened and Eric could see them sprawled out on their beds or throwing random sized balls in the air before catching them.

"Right, well anyways just try and avoid Roger. I mouth off Jack but I've never tried mouthing off Roger. Trust me. Just ask the last kid that did it."

"Where is he?"

"I think he's still stuck in the hospital for the next month or so."

Eric and Sam shared a glance before they both nodded in agreement making a silent deal to avoid that guy the whole year they were here.

"I think he took a shining to Eric." Piggy mumbled as he waddled in front of the pair to be able to try and keep up with Ralph's swift pace as they started to head over to a tall, lean looking boy with pitch black hair who was smiling gently at a shaking seventh grader holding a clip board under his arm as he patted the child on the head.

Eric stared at the round boy for a moment before readjusting his bag and shoving his free hand in his pocket. "What makes you think that?" he questioned in utter disgust as his scrunched up his nose as if he'd smelt something horrible.

"He called you amusing and wouldn't stop watching you. Roger basically never speaks to anyone besides Jack and half the time he's to busy looking bored to even notice if Jack's talking to someone." Piggy said as he readjusted his glasses looking quiet pleased with himself, although Eric wasn't quiet sure why.

Ralph placed his hand on Eric's shoulder and gave him a tight-lipped look as his eyes took on a gaze that seemed like it should belong to an old wise man and not a boy of his age.

"Watch out for him. If he thinks you look like a fun play thing he could end you."

Eric scoffed as he placed a hand on the blonds shoulder in a reassuring matter.

"Trust me. There's no way I'll let that guy get to me. I can be quiet the opponent when challenged."

((Is it true that your suffering from a nervous break down?))

**Winder:** So yeah. This is all I got so far but I hope you guys like it!^^ And if not well then that's not my problem and you don't have to read the next chapter. However if you have ways I can improve I'm always open. ;)


	2. Jack, Roger, Deals Oh My!

School Prey

#2 Jack, Roger, Deals Oh My!

(The less you have the more you cherish it.)

"Oh, is the new student involved in a sport? How nice." the new voice made Eric jump before he spun around to see that the boy that had been addressed as Simon before was standing right behind him. He was wearing a soft smile as the tips of his coal black hair lightly fell down to his eye lids. He looked soft and angel like. So much in fact that it gave Eric chills. "It's quiet impressive that your in a sport already, you must be very good. Which sport is it?"

"Uh..." was the only sentence that left past Eric's lips as he lend away from the dorm head discretely. His twin chuckled at his distress as he pulled the older of the two back to stand beside him.

"No, there's just a student who's taken a liking to my brother." Sam said sweetly offering a hand out to the angel like student. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Eric."

"I'm Simon, it's nice to meet you." the ebony said in a soft, sing song sort of voice, as he took hold of Sam's hand and shook it. "I thought maybe we might be getting twins but you two look so a like the it's uncanny, if you don't mind me saying."

"Not at all." Sam giggled waiting a moment before finally pulling his hand back. They held eye contact for awhile and something seemed to pass between them that both Ralph and Eric noticed, although Eric had no idea what, it felt as if in that spilt second his brother would now be holding something that he would never understand. Wanting to get past the meeting though Eric coughed in his hand loudly, breaking the two out of their trance and glaring slightly at the tallest male.

"So what room are we staying in?" he questioned letting go of his twins hand and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh of cores, how rude of me not to say so earlier, your room is just across from mine and Ralph's actually." Simon said as he turned around and started walking down the hall.

"Oh that's just fantastic." Eric mumbled under his breath earning himself a sharp glare from his brother.

"You know I can get you guys up in the morning if you want, since your new and all I'm sure that your not use to getting up earily-."

"We are." Eric interrupted before Ralph could finish. "Trust me, we'll probably end up waking you guys up." Sam rolled his eyes knowing what his twin meant. Eric got up early every day so that he could think out plans and put them into motion.

"Remember you promised." he whispered shooting a smile towards Simon when the older male stopped in front of an open door.

"Alright, your room is right in here."

Eric sighed when he saw how small the room was. It had two single beds, both pushed agents the walls of either side with a huge window in between and one dresser resting at the end of one of the beds and agents the wall. There really wasn't going to be anywhere that he could hid his plans let alone make them.

"Sorry for the size, usually there a little bit bigger but the Head Master said something about keeping you guys on a short lease and made this into your room." Simon sighed giving them a look of sympathy with his deep brown eyes.

"Wait, wait, 'made this into our room'? What was it before?" Eric questioned taking a step inside.

"It was the isolation room." Ralph mumbled hunching his shoulders just a bit as he looked inside the room wearily. "I've had to spend so much time in there thanks to Jack and his group." the boy shivered as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Eric and Sam shared a glance as they both reached out and graved for each others hands again. So they were being forced to sleep in a room that use to be used to punishing kids? Well wasn't that just hunky dory.

"You can feel free to visit me and Ralph at any time if you want to just hang out before bed." Simon smiled unnerving Eric with his aura of pure goodness. Nobody could be that good and not have some sort of flip side.

"Thanks guys." Sam grinned before walking into the room and dropping his bag on the bed that he dubbed as his. It was the one with the dresser right at it's feet. Eric had to smile at that, his brother knew him well.

"Eric," Simon chirped as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder in order to get his attention. "Here's your dorm key."

The older twin looked over his shoulder as a plain white card with the number 243 written on it in bold red was held beside his head. Taking it with two fingers he pocketed the card earning a nod from Simon before he made his way into the small room to give a similar one to Sam.

"How did he know I was Eric?" he questioned as he turned around to face Ralph who was watching the other two in the room with a small smile.

Ralph shrugged as he finally turned his eyes away from his roommate to stare at Eric with a small smile playing on his lips. "I think it's cause he might like your brother." he chuckled seeming to find it amusing while Eric's jaw just about hit the floor. "You don't have to worry about it though. Simon would never force anyone into something so if Sam doesn't feel the same way then he wont bother him in that way."

Eric dropped his head in his hands with a groan before leaning agents the wall to stable himself.

"Nononononono!"

"Whoa dude what's wrong? Your not a homophob are you?"

"No! It's just! They grow up so fast don't they?" Eric pouted dropping his hands by his side and giving Ralph big puppy eyes as the other just blinked at him. Sighing he turned to look at his brother and Simon who seemed to be having to much fun talking to each other to even notice the other two were still there. Placing a hand over his heart he shook his head. "It feels like just yesterday that we were playing in the sandbox making sand castles."

He couldn't stop the smile from coming to his lips when Ralph burst out into laughter and threw an arm around his shoulders. "You're a weird one you know that?"

"Better to be different then to blend in." Eric chuckled turning back to watch his brother. Some of what he had been saying was true. He didn't want to lose his brother just yet. He didn't want them to grow apart and let others in personally until he was ready. Even though he was the older brother and always looked out for Sam there was no doubt in his mind that Sam was actually the more mature thinking twin who was ready to move on from the privet world the two share and ready to expanded his view of the world. Eric on the other hand wasn't. He was fine with making friends but he never want to care about someone more then Sam, and he never wanted Sam to care about someone more then him. However it looked as if the time had come for Sam to be able to move on and blossom, and Eric would make sure he could spread his wings and never hit the ground.

"Hey Eric, Simon says that there's a soccer game this week! It's on Thursday at four! You should come with us!" Sam exclaimed coming out of the room and graving both of his brothers hands. "Don't you think it would be a lot of fun?"

"Yup, it sounds like a blast." Eric muttered with a weak smile. Sam had said 'you should come with us'. Not 'let's go together' or even 'we should all go together' but 'you should come with us'. Maybe this letting go thing would be harder then he thought. "But Ralph has to come with us." he wasn't going to feel like the third wheel alone. Might as well drag their new ally with him.

"Sorry Eric but I can't go with you." Ralph said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest as older twin shot him a look of slight panic.

"Why not?"

"Ralph's the team captain of the soccer team." Piggy said matter of 'factly' making them all jump before turning to see the chubby student standing just a few feet from where they were.

"Why hello Piggy, I didn't think that you had come up with Ralph." Simon said with a smile as he also stepped out into the hallway.

"I forgot all about him." Eric whispered to his brother earning a slight nod from Sam as they lowered their hands down to their sides.

"I had to help Bobby with something so I left as soon as we got up here." Piggy explained removing his glasses from his nose and cleaning them off with his sweaty dress shirt before pushing them back into place.

"That was very nice of you." Simon said with his soft angel like smile making Eric Puff his cheeks and roll his eyes in annoyance. Mr. Goodie two shoes.

"If you want someone else to assist you to the soccer game though I'd be happy to attend the match with you Eric." Piggy smiled making Eric rub the back of his head nervelessly.

He didn't hate Piggy but he didn't really want to be stuck with the boy as the only person he could talk to for an hour at a game that he was sure the younger would spend the whole time complaining about anyways. Then again if he didn't hang out with Piggy it would make him seem hypocritical for targeting people who bullied people much like Piggy.

"Yeah, sure Piggy. We'll tag along with Sam and Simon and watch Ralph play."

"Aw look, the losers are already setting up dates with each other. How cute."

The smile instantly fell from his lips as Eric looked past Piggy to see the boy they had met just a few minutes ago. It seemed that his group had doubled since then though since there were now three more boys accompanying him that were fanned out behind the red head with Roger beside him.

"What the hell do you want Jack? I thought you had something that needed to be done." Ralph hissed taking his place in front of a shaking Piggy as Simon stood beside him as well.

Jack shrugged with a smirk as he walked up to the blond placing a hand under his chin. "Well I can always make time for you Ralph, after all your my favourite thing to hunt." he chuckled bringing the boy closer before Ralph shoved him back.

"Back off Jack." Ralph growled as Eric pushed his brother gently behind him.

"Ah so that him." Jack mumbled before snatching Eric's bag out of his hands and passing it to Roger who took it with a smirk.

"Hey! Give that back!" Eric snarled making a grab for his bag only to have his wrist taken in a iron grip by Jack and yanking the unsuspecting twin towards his group.

"I've actually come to say that Eric will now be rooming with Roger so if you don't mind we'll take are leave."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Eric questioned struggling agents the other two goons that had both his arms and lifted him off his feet. "Put me down!"

"You can't just do that Jack! The Head Master wont agree and you need his apr-!"

"Already got it." Roger chuckled not taking his eyes off of Eric as graved a strand of the boys hair and gave it a bit of a yank. Eric growled at him as he gave a strong kick to the other but only managed to kick the air.

"I propose a challenge." Simon said speaking up as he placed a hand on a dis-taut looking Sam. "Surely you Hunters would never refuse a challenge from someone as easy a win as us right?" he questioned and Eric could swear that he saw a slight smirk and some sort of cocky emotion in the eyes of the other.

"A challenge?" Jack asked tilting his head to the side.

Eric sighed in relief, maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all? Another yank to his hair though made him turn his attention away from what the group was say to face Roger with his eyes narrowed and his shoulders hunched slightly more then they already were. The ebony just stared at him for a moment before smirking and mouth the words 'Your mine' and dropping his hands to the side, once again turning away from the older twin and facing everyone else with a look of boredom and slight impatience.

"A soccer game? Really?" the question from Jack made Eric turn his attention back to what had been going on. Seeing his brother staring at him with a look of wide eyed worry he gave him a small smile as he finally stopped struggling in the hold of the other two. "You think you could actually win agents us?"

"We'll never know if we don't try right?" Simon suggested as he took a step slightly in front of the younger twin. "If we do win though you have to leave Eric alone."

"No."

Everyone turned to stare at Roger with similar looks of shock. From what he had heard about the evil underdog it seemed like he'd never turn down a chance to destroy someone no matter how it got done. So for him to refuse it must not have been normal.

"Why not Rog-."

"Why should I go around playing stupid games with these pixy's when I can just take what I want? We already got permission." Roger said lowly, glaring at his red headed leader as he hunched his shoulders and tightened his grip on the bag in his hand.

Jack took a deep breath before facing Simon and Jack with a wavering smirk.

"I accept your challenge."

Rogers eyes narrowed and his body tensed however besides that he didn't move or make any threat to harm Jack. It made sense to Eric though, Roger wasn't the leader he was just the muscle and as long as he didn't want to the the top dog he'd have to listen and go a long with whatever Jack said. Besides, as much as it seemed like Jack was using Roger it really looked to be the other way around if he watched closely.

"Good." Simon said with a small smile as Jack gave the go ahead to his followers. As soon as they let go Eric shook his ruffled clothes back into place and storm pasted them back to join his brother and new allies. When he tried to grave his bag back though Roger tightened his grip and smirked at the brunette.

"I look forward to rooming with you."

"Don't count on it." Eric hissed yanking his bag out of the others hands. A moment later and he felt the soft hand of his brother clasp around his own and pull him back to his side.

"Alright then we need some rules." Ralph put in as he took control of the conversation bring himself between his group and Jack's. "The game will be in a month. Before then you can't harass any of my player and it'll be five on five. We'll do it an hour after dinner on October 29. Got it."

"But of cores. We look forward to it." Jack smirked before turning on his heels and leading his men away. Roger stayed behind for a moment, just staring, before slowly turning around and following after his chief.

The whole group let out a deep breath that none of them noticed holding before turning their group into a small circle.

"Thanks Simon. I own you one." Eric mumbled screwing his eyes shut when the ebony ruffled his brown locks.

"It was my pleasure." Simon chuckled before placing his hands on his knees like the others and hunching forward much like in a football huddle.

"Alright guys so here's our plan. We've got me, Simon, Samn'Eric, and Piggy. So Piggy will be our goalie, Simon and Sam you guys cover defence and me and Eric will be forwards."

"But I don't know how to play goalie." Piggy whined making the rest of the group chuckle.

"Don't worry we'll teach you." Ralph said patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Hey wait guys," Eric questioned pulling back and standing up straight as he pulled Sam with him. "Why are you guys doing this? You don't even really know us. You didn't need to help."

The older twin jumped when Ralph graved his elbow and gave him a smile filled with a familiar kindness.

"I know this is strange but somehow it feels like we've know each other for a long time." Ralph said making them all nod their heads in agreement.

Suddenly everyone froze as a pig seemed to run threw their minds with a bunch of naked little boys running after it. They all shuttered before erasing the image from their minds forever.

"Okay, so we've got a month to turn our self's into the best soccer team on school grounds, or at least better them Jack's team. Can we do it?" Ralph questioned placing his hand in the middle.

"Totally, I can't wait till we can kick their ass." Eric mumble scrunching his nose up when he thought about having to room with the quiet sadist, as he also placed his hand on top of Ralph's.

"We can't let those guys win." Sam agreed placing his hand on top of his brother's.

Eric glared at the tall ebony when Simon quickly, but shyly placed his hand over Sam's before Piggy could get the chance.

'Oh I'm keeping my eye on him.' Eric thought inwardly as Piggy placed his hand over Simon.

"Alright then. What will we call our team?" Eric questioned.

"FireBringers." Ralph said with a grin as they all nod in response.

"Alrighty then! Go FireBringers!" Sam and Simon chirped together as they all pushed their hands down before throwing them up in the air.

"Well start training early tomorrow morning." Ralph smirked as he leaned back agents the wall. "We'll probable need all the practice we can get."

(Never look down on someone unless your helping them up.)

Roger watch Jack laughing meaninglessly with his friends from his seat on the windowsill in the bedroom he shared with no one. He still wasn't to pleased about the whole idea of having to wait an extra month before being able to force the adorable twin to be his roommate but if that's what Jack wanted to do in order to satisfy his ever growing pride then he was fine with it.

Turning his eyes away briefly from the others he stared down at the plain card key in his hand and smirked at the bright red numbers, 243.

"This might make things easier." he mumbled to himself pocketing the key, while mentally congratulating himself on swiping the key from Eric when the boy had stormed past him. Really he was much to evil for his own good.- And he loved it.


	3. Two sides of the same coin

School Prey

#3 Two Sides of the Same Coin

"If we keep this up much longer I think I'm going to die." Eric groaned as he face -palmed the top of one of the many wooden tables in the cafe. For the last week Ralph had been dragging all of them out of bed at 4:30 so that they could get in a good hour of practice before he had to go to his own morning practice and then they had a two hour practice after dinner. The boy had no idea how the blond was able to keep up his undying energy considering that Eric was about ready to lay down for the rest of his life.

"I'll be right there with you." Sam sighed dropping his tray right next to his brothers as he plopped down resting his head in his hands. "This is a lot harder then I thought it would be."

"But you are getting better Sam." Simon chuckled placing his tray silently beside the younger twin's as he sat down softly.

"Thanks Simon. You're almost as good as Ralph yourself. Why aren't you on the soccer team?" Sam questioned taking a bite of his pancakes as Piggy took a seat across from the three with his tray of over filled food.

Eric rolled his eyes as the two started with their daily morning flirting ritual wondering how much long it would take before Simon would finally ask his brother out. Sure the guy gave him the creeps with his never ending angelic aura but Sam would never shut up about how great the guy was every night when he was trying to sleep.

Turning his head to the side slightly he let a small smile creep on his face at the sight of the two who were so lost in their conversation that they didn't even notice anyone else around them. With a sigh he lifted his head up and pushed his tray over to Piggy who already had polished off most of his own food.

"Here, you can have mine. I'm going to head back to my room and catching a few more minutes before classes start." he yawned earning a brief nod from the youngest in the group as he stood up.

"You're leaving Eric?" Sam questioned taking his hand with a slight pout.

"Just until classes start Sam, You don't have to worry beside don't you and Simon have something that you need to talk over before you go to see the soccer game today?" he smirked making Sam blush and Simon tilt his head in mild confusion.

"What do we have to talk about?" Simon asked leaning closer to Sam but staring straight at Eric. The older twin on the other hand just let his smirk widen before leaning forward and kissing the top of his brothers head. "I'm going to get some sleep. See you guys in class." he said turning around and walking out of the cafe. As soon as the large, thick, oak wooden doors were closed his smirk dropped and he let out a long sigh moving out of the way of some early rising students as they made their way to go eat their breakfast.

This would be the first time that he'd be going anywhere without his brother in tow. It felt weird and, lonely. He wondered how single children or even siblings that spent time away from each other could cope. Then again though they wouldn't even notice it since they never had someone to be so close to, to begin with. Sam was moving on with his life though and it really seemed like he wanted Simon to be apart of it. Not that Eric could complain. Whenever Sam started to talk more to Simon whenever they hung out he found himself having more and more conversations with Ralph and Piggy, but mostly Ralph.

In fact in the last week he'd really gotten to know the blond captain quiet a bit and taken a strong liking to him. Ralph himself seemed hell bent on making them win so that Eric wouldn't get roped into having to share rooms with the evil sadist who wanted to make his life a living hell. His caring for the twins was so strange and foreign to Eric but he didn't mind having at least one person besides his brother to depend on. Not even his parents, who couldn't even tell their own kids apart, cared so much for them.

Eric clicked his tongue in annoyance as he walked down the long stone halls which held the chill of the fall air inside permanently, clinging to the floors and walls. This lack of sleep wasn't really helping his brain at all, and he needed sleep before attending his classes and for one reason only. If he went to another class sleep deprived and had to spend the whole period sitting beside Roger who just wouldn't leave him alone, he was going to snap.

Turning his head to the side as he went past a large window he stopped and smiled as he turned to watch as the soccer team ran around the field with Ralph at the lead. The guy really had undying devotion to whatever he was doing, and boundless energy in order to keep it up. He watched for a moment longer before Ralph looked up and caught eye contact with him. A smile slipped into place on the others face before he made a heart shape with his hands and blew a kiss with a wink. Eric laughed pretending to catch it and hold it to his heart. They both shook their heads before going back to their respective task as Eric continued on his way down the hallway to find the staircase.

They'd been playing around like that for the last two days or so and it actually made Eric feel more comfortable then anything, no matter what other students seemed to be saying about them. He knew that him and Ralph were just friends, and Ralph knew it too. They just like fooling around and joking with each other, just like any other person.

Coming to the staircase that lead up to the dorms Eric slowed his pace as he yawned into his hand. Getting up early he didn't mind, however getting up at four was not something he was so fond of. So he would catch an hour or so and then get ready for classes and try to get his brother to talk about what had happened after he'd left them in the cafe. He was sure with the way he set it up there was no way one of them wouldn't ask the other to go out.

Once he was at the top of the stairs he stretched with his arms above his head before making his way to their assigned dorm room. Stopping in front of it he just stood there when he saw the lock on the door.

"Shit." he mumbled searching around in his pockets wondering if maybe there was anyway that Sam had giving him the door key without him knowing. He'd lost his almost as soon as he'd gotten it but even though he searched like a mad man the object was nowhere to be found, so him and his brother had just been using the same one and trading it back and forth. They'd asked Simon if it was possible to get a new one but the ebony had said that unless both cards were missing the Head Master wouldn't bother to waste his time and money with such trivial things.

Groaning Eric slammed his head into the door and whimpered for his bad luck. Of cores this had to happen for the first time when he just wanted to sleep and Sam was all the way back in the dinning hall.

"Looking for this?" a voice questioned as a hand appeared beside his face holding the key that he'd lost.

"Hey, yeah! Where'd you find it!" he exclaimed as his eyes lit up and he went to grave the card from the stranger.

However before he could get it the card was pulled back. Blinking in slight confusion Eric turned around and instantly froze. It was Jack and his group with Roger, strangely, at the lead. How had they managed to sneak up on him and he never noticed it? And why the hell were they all up so early? From what he had heard The Hunters were never ones to wake up more then a few minutes until school started. Not that it was all that was important right now. What mattered was that there were six hunters and only one Eric. Nobody else was up yet and the ones that were just ducked their heads and took off down the stairs hoping that the Hunters didn't notice them. Even last time Eric had 'told' Jack off they'd been in a crowded hall way and he'd been with his brother. However that didn't matter anymore. There was nobody but him here this time and he was going to have to deal with that.

"Give me back my card." he growled sticking his hand out and glaring at every single one of them.

They all chuckled though, taking their sweet time looking back and forth between each other before facing him again, acting like he wasn't worth their time.

"We don't have to do a thing for you." Jack sneered crossing his arms over his chest with a smug grin plastered to his face.

"Oh shut your mouth 'King of the Pansy' and give it back."

They all shut up at that one, only Roger wore a grin that seemed more amused then anything. Jack on the other hand was fuming, his face almost as red as his hair and the other boys weren't to far off.

"Why you little bastard!" Jack growled graving a fist full of the boys shirt and slamming him into the door while pulling back his free fist.

Eric screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact that he was sure was going to come at any moment. However it didn't. Cracking his eyes open just the slightest to see if Jack was maybe just postpone it in order to build Eric's hopes up, the boy stared up at the red head. He was shock to see that Roger had his hand wrapped around Jack's wrist and was holding it back with a look of pure furry across his face that seemed to brim out over his eyes.

"Nobody but me gets to lay a hand on him." Roger growled and Jack dropped Eric instantly nodding his head quickly before stepping back and allowing Roger full access to the small brunet that was beyond confused at this point.

Eric let out a shocked yelp though when Roger wrapped his hand around the boys throat with an iron grip and slammed him into the wall so hard that the frame shook and creaked. Clawing at his neck the older twin started kicking his feet and gasping for his cut off air as Roger lifted him off the ground.

"Don't get to cocky now, I might just end up jumping you before the soccer tournament if you keep it up." Roger whispered harshly in his ear before letting the boy go and fall to his knees holding his throat as he gulped down lung fulls of air. "As for the card, I think I'll keep it for now." he smirked taking his place beside Jack once again.

"See you in class Eric." Jack chuckled before him and his followers left.

When the others were out of sight, Eric screwed his eyes shut and gripped the frame of the door with his hand. Leaning his back agents the wall he bent his knees, placing his hands on them and let out a few hazardous coughs before going back to his panting and rubbing his throat in order to sooth down the pain that the invisible fingers had left on him.

They had to win this soccer game.

(I want to roll with him I heart that we will be, I don't give a crap 'bout whales so go and hug a tree)

Jack smirked as he watched Ralph finish the cool down with the rest of the team from his concealed spot among the bleachers. He'd left the rest of his Hunters in the dinning room after their little morning run with Eric. His mind was slightly distracted when he remembered the look Roger had given him before he could give the Walker boy a good fist in the face. It sent shivers down his spin as he thought about it. The last time he'd given someone that look Jack had to help him dispose of the body in a dump.

He was snapped out of his past thoughts when the sharp sound of the coaches whistle slice threw the air with it's ear piercing pitch.

As they all huddled together to listen to what the man had to say Jack took the time to hid behind the bleachers even more smirking to himself when the man let all of the kids go and only Ralph stayed behind to help him clean up. It was just like every other time.

He waited patiently while the blond finished what he had set his mind to. For all the smarts that Ralph had he sure did fall for the same old tricks again and again.

After a few more minutes of waiting Jack sighed in relief to see that it was finally all done. Really, why couldn't anybody else help out? Was it really so hard to do? He watched, like a good hunter, as his prey went and blissfully handed the now bagged equipment to his coach completely unaware that a predator was hiding out of sight waiting for it's moment to pounce.

Like every time before the coach thanked Ralph before sending him on his way and allowing the boy to head back to the school building alone, because of cores why would he think anything bad would happen to his star player?

As soon as Ralph made his way past the bleachers though Jack reached out and snatched his wrist, yanking him into the secluded area. Moving quickly he covered the boys mouth before he could let out a scream and held Ralph tightly agents the wooden beams.

"Hey Ralphy." He smirked not fazed in the slightest when the younger boy shoved his hand away and glared daggers at the red head in front of him.

"What the hell Jack! I thought I told you to stop that!" Ralph hissed making sure to keep his voice down as he moved away from the other putting a safe distance between them.

"I can't help it." Jack smirked walking up to the other, not even fazed when Ralph kept moving back. "I love catching you off guard." he murmured, his smirk widening even more when Ralph ran out of room and found himself trapped as Jack kept advancing. "You should admit that you like it too."

"Well I don't." Ralph said not moving his eyes away from Jack's.

Jack loved that though, but Ralph didn't know.

"Besides, I've already got my eye on someone else." the blond growled making Jack freeze in place, staring wide eyed and slack jawed at the boy in front of him.

"What?" Jack said, standing up as straight as possible, towering over the boy now, with not even a hint of emotion on his face. Roger would be so pleased.

Ralph didn't back down though as he smirked and pushed himself off the beam that he'd been up agents until just a few moments ago.

"Yup, that's right. I've got someone of interest in mind and you know what? Their not you." Ralph grinned not intimidated in the least. When he tried to make his way past him though Jack graved the upper part of his arm and forced the soccer captain to stand in front of him.

"If it's that Eric kid then I'm going to make sure that Roger gets him and torture the hell out of the fucken twin."

The sudden fear in his eyes was all Jack needed to know that his guess had been spot on.- And it pissed him off.

"Why the hell would you choose that kid? He's a good for nothing prick!"

"Are you talking about the man you see in the mirror every night?" Ralph questioned ripping his arm away and pushing the other way some. "Eric's a whole lot better then you'll ever be, and in case you forget there's no way you can get him. Remember the deal we made. If we win, which we will, then you can't lay a finger on Eric."

Jack lashed out taking two handfuls of Ralph's soccer jersey before pulling him forward and holding the boy flush agents him. Pressing his mouth right agents Ralph's ear he dropped his voice to a venomous whisper.

"You will lose Ralph, that's a promise."

Letting the boy go he shoved Ralph back and the dazed boy couldn't even stop himself from stumbling back and landing flat on his ass.

Jack looked at him for a moment longer before spinning on his heels and fuming away. He was going to win this challenge if it killed him.

(Life's not about how hard you get hit, it's about how hard you get hit and just keep going)

"Roger!"

Said boy looked up from his bowl of plain cereal to watch as a Jack stormed into the cafeteria catching the attention of everyone in the room, even the servers. He stayed silent and went back to eating as Jack made his way over to their privet table. Not even the other Hunters were allowed to sit there, it was just for him and Jack, who at the moment, had just slammed his fist into the table before sitting down.

"We've got to win this competition! If we don't Ralph is going to move in on Eric!"

Not fazed at all by what his friend had said Roger just shrugged and continued to chew his food peacefully. Why did he care?

"Doesn't this mean anything to you! Ralph! My Ralph! Is going to get your Eric!" Jack shouted throwing his hands up in the air in aggravation.

"As far as I'm concerned it's only your problem. If Eric knows whats good for him he wont bother." Roger mumbled taking a sip of his black coffee before going back to his food.

"What if I make it your problem?" Jack growled clenching his hands into tight fist and glaring at his right hand man.

Roger halted in everything that he was doing and stared straight at Jack. He was being serious, even worse he was being deadly serious. Sitting back up after swallowing Roger crossed his arms over his chest and looked around before facing Jack and giving him his full attention.

"Are you really going to-."

"Since I'm a Merridew you don't have a choice in the matter. If I don't get Ralph then you can't have Eric." Jack smirked resting his head on top of his entwined fingers. "Is that understood?"

Roger glared at the man in front of him before lowering his eyes to the table. Sure he could get away with something since they were so close but declining a direct order from someone of the Merridew line was not an option. Bowing his head forward and bring one arm across his chest he could basically feel the smirk of Jack burning into him.

"Whatever you say Master Merridew."

"Perfect. Now we need to win this soccer competition."


	4. Number One Rule About Hunter's

Winder: Hey **Cara** if you had a Profile on here I would have 'PMed' this but oh well, I just wanted to thank you for giving your honest opinion on how I could improve and telling me what an ebony was (I seriously thought it meant Black hair^^;) those words you picked out I've been having problems with for years so I'm glad that I know the write way to spell them now. As for the descriptions I'll try and make them clear for everyone since I noticed that there was a great lack of them. Thanks again!

**Bleachfreak13 and BestFriend** Thanks for your review's guys...um girls, they made me laugh^^ It's because of people like you that make me keep writing when I don't feel like it. Although I can't post any chapters during school hours since I'm in class and the teacher don't like me on a computer when they can help it (I get ADD on these things^^;) But I'll try to get them in before and after work.

School Prey

#4 Number One Rule About Hunter's

(You guys are just hella jealous)

"Ugh! I don't ever want to go in that class again!" Eric groaned letting his head fall down to his chest as he walked threw the crowded hallways with his brothers small hand in his.

"Well you've got it tomorrow and for at least four months, you're going to have to get use to it at some point or another." Sam giggled pulling his brother out of the way of a tall group of boys as they loudly made their way down the hall causing a ruckess.

Eric looked over his shoulder at them for just a moment wondering what the hell they were on before standing up to his full height of 5'4. It wasn't much but he wasn't really the shortest guy here, just one of them.

"So, what is it next?" he questioned leaning into his younger twins side as he looked into his honey coloured eyes with a look of expectancy across his face.

"Why can't you ever remember the schedule yourself?" Sam pouted shrugging his brother off him as they made their way down the polished wooden steps of the stair case, sticking to the outer side so as to not be swept away by the large group of student going both up and down in a confusing mess in the centre.

"Samy you know-."

"That you've got more important things to remember then school work." his twin finished as they reached the bottom and joined the crowed of people as they went along down the hallways trying to get to their classes before the final bell went.

Eric smirked as he readjusted his hand on his school bag, his brother really did know him well. Then again he supposed that it was to be expected since they've always been by each others side.

"It's wood working." Sam said after a moment of silence looking at the numbers on the doors as they passed, trying to find the correct one.

"Oh? Well that's good, we share that class with Ralph right? I've got something that I-Ow!" Eric yelped when someone yanked on his hair as they passed by. Rubbing the sore spot, he glared over his shoulder to see a smirking Roger wink at him before he continued on his way down the opposite hall.

"You okay Eric?" Sam asked eyeing his twin with worry as the brunet turned back with a small smile as he patted his brother's rosy cheeks.

"Course, just stubbed my toe on something." he chuckled making Sam bite his soft pink bottom lip in suspicion. He didn't, however press the matter as he finally dragged Eric behind him into the room that was their next class.

Really Eric should have at least known which class room their wood working was in since it had already been almost a week but he guess his mind was a little slow with lack of sleep and over working. He didn't even get any sleep after the Hunter's left since he still couldn't get in but he figured that he'd just got to bed as soon as they had finished their night practice.

Couldn't say that the practice were for nothing though, they had really been improving in the last week or so and since it was only the first week he was sure that they were going to kick ass by the end of the month. Piggy was an amazing goalie and he really loved the fact that he didn't have to chase the ball around like the rest of them. Ralph and Eric were great forwards and work well together as if they'd been practising their whole life as a pair, although Eric had no interest in being on the soccer team which he had to tell Ralph about countless time. Sam and Simon were great defenders, although they still needed a bit of tweaking before the contest just in case, but they were insane passers and were able to pass it no matter how far it needed to go. Although thinking of Sam and Simon...

Eric smirked as he sat down next to his brother at the abused wooden tables on the rickety stools. Sam didn't notice at first though since he was to busy looking around the big equipment that laid just behind them trying to find their bundles of wood that they had started on.

"Hey Eric, I'll be right back kay? I think the teacherrr why are you looking at me like that?" Sam mumbled raising a thin brow at his brother as he ran a hand threw his semi long locks.

"What did you and Simon talk about once I was gone?"

His brothers face went cherry red before he stuttered something about talking to the teacher again and bolting away from his brother before he could be interrogated. Eric frowned slightly before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to trace his fingers in the gashes that were littered across the table. Sam was going to have to sit by him in a few minutes anyways, he could just ask him then.

His vision suddenly went black and seconds later he could feel someones breath on his cheek. "Guess who."

Already knowing who it was Eric smirked as he graved their hands and removed them from his eyes. "Hey Ralph." he grinned as the other chuckled and rested his head on his shoulder while wrapping his arms loosely around his waist.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else could it have been? The toothfariy? Or maybe Santa Klaus?" Eric said with a voice laced with sarcasm as he shoulder the blonds firm strong body off him unsuccessfully. "Get off of me, your heavy." he groaned playfully making Ralph laugh as he stood up and placed his hands on his narrow hips.

"It's all that muscle, something somebody your size doesn't have." Ralph smirked sticking out his tongue as Eric gave him a swat to his side.

"Yeah, and all that muscle turns to fat once you get old."

"Touche." Ralph said as he took a seat on the opposite side of the brunet knowing full well that the other side was strictly for Sam.

"Are you ready for next period?" Ralph question randomly playing with a pencil that Eric had never noticed him having before.

Knowing what he meant Eric sighed heavily before dropping his head on the desk. "That class is the worst! I don't want to have it with him. It's like he thinks it's an open invitation to molest me or something!" he growled relaxing just the slightest when he felt a hand on his back.

"Well since it's a gym class the teacher never notices and he's able to say that it was just an accident if he's asked." Sam said taking a seat by his brother and pulling him back up.

"Me and Sam will try and stick right next to you the whole time so he can't pull anymore funny business" Ralph said earning a nod from his brother making Eric smile just the slightest.

"Thanks guys." he mumbled as Sam passed out their bundled up projects to the other two before laying his own out. Turning his attention to the other boy beside him Eric bit his lip as he watch Ralph scratch out some measurements on his own pieces.

The boy had to keep pushing back his messy honey coloured locks and briefly Eric wondered why he never combed it, and if he did why it never looked combed. Still, eyeing the boys soft face he wondered if he should ask, or even if it was his place to be asking something so personal.

"Hey Ralph?" he questioned poking the boy in the side with the slightest frown.

"Hm? What is it?" Ralph asked with a soft smile turning his sea blue eyes to stare into the forest brown of Eric's as his lips curled into a sincere smile.

Coming up short Eric just shook his head as he turned back to his work and picked at the thin strings that held all the pieces together.

"It's nothing." he mumbled watching as Ralph frowned just the slightest from the corner of his eye before going back to his own work.

It was none of his business so he shouldn't have even thought of asking but the question still bugged him none the less. What had been going on between him and Jack at him morning practice?

(Oh! You don't know what's good for bad!)

"Eric are you almost done in there?" Sam questioned from outside the door sounding rather impatient as Eric slipped his gym shirt over his head.

"Just one more second!" he yelled quickly, cramming his feet into his shoes and quickly knotting the draw strings of his shorts before opening the door. "And done!" he chirped ignoring his brother as he rolled his eyes with a small smile before they switched places.

Sure he knew that they didn't have to change in the bathroom stalls, they could have just changed in the changing room with everyone else but that was something he wasn't to fond of. Normally he wouldn't care however Roger was in the changing room and there was no way in hell he was getting changed in front of the creep.

"Sam or Eric?" Ralph asked coming up behind the boy carrying his own clothes in his changing bag and offering it to the twin to put his own stuff in. Ralph hadn't been able to snag one of the last bathroom stalls before Samn'Eric and there for had to go change with all the others. Something that seemed to annoy him more then anything.

"Guess." Eric smirked placing his stuff thankfully in the bag before leaning against the sink with his arms crossed.

"I'm gonna say Eric, Sam would've just told me." Ralph stated before the door to the stall was opened and Sam stepped out.

"Nice work. I think he knows us well." Sam said with a smile as he placed his stuff in Ralph's open bag as well, before Eric offered his hand and he took it.

"I'll take that as a complement." Ralph chuckled as they rounded the corner and entered into the change room where some boys were still getting ready.

The changing room was big enough to fit thirty boys in it comfortably and have a bench that was attached to the wall going all the way around and hooks and shelf's above for the boys to put their things up and place their dress shoes. To one side of it there was the shower rooms and to the other there was the bathrooms. And sadly there wasn't really any place to hide. Sadder still was that it was an open gym class, so anyone from grades nine to twelve were all in there and it made for a very awkward atmosphere, mostly from the grade nines since they were still so unsure about everything and still lacked the confidence that the higher grades had achieved threw cockiness.

Not wanting to get caught up in the hustle and bustle of everyone else Sam and Eric stood beside the wall next to the doorway in order to wait for Ralph without getting trampled on.

"Whatca' waiting for?"

Eric jumped at the deep voice right by his ear before snapping his head around to see the tanned face of a smirking Roger staring right back at him, his black eyes shining with smugness.

"Go to hell Roger." Eric hissed wincing just the slightest as Sam's grip tightened.

"Only if you come with me." Roger snickered placing his index finger under Eric's chin and tilting his head up. "I'm sure you'd like it, it's lot's of fun."

"No thanks you creep." Eric snarled pulling back and shoving the older boy away to a more comfortable distance, which would have been outer space but he could deal with an arms length at the moment.

"Leave him alone for now Roger, after all you guys are going to be spending a lot of time together as of now." Jack sighed seeming nonchalant as he came up from behind his friend with a small smile and looking across the room at Ralph.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Roger turned away from watching Jack to stare at Eric with a lopsided smirk that made the boy's stomach flip.

"You'll see."

"Jack! What the hell!" Ralph growled storming up to the two Hunter's with a glare overfilled with hatred. "Isn't enough that you bug us the entire time during class that you have to bug us before it to?"

"Well as soon as your inside this room your in this class so I think this is okay." Jack shrugged before the final bell sounded making all the boys glance at each other before rushing out the door. Nobody ever wanted to be late for this class.

As soon as they got out of the door a man with a beer belly over flowing from his dirty grey jogs and thin greasy hair glared at them with his small beady eyes as he smacked his chewing gum louder then anyone thought possible.

"Alright ladies! Line up!" he shouted grinning cruelly in amusement as they all scrambled to their places. Once everyone was in line, and Eric cringed when he noticed Jack was standing next to him, the man took a old tattered clip board out from underneath his flabby arms before placing a pudgy finger over it. "So from here on out we'll have people paired in groups of two for the first fifteenth minutes of class for stretches and warm ups. Is that understood?"

A low murmur was sounded across the gym as Eric rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Well he already knew who his partner would be, but what were they going to do about Ralph? Maybe they could ask if they were allowed to group up in threes?

"Shut your mouths and listen brats!" the man growled as he walked down the line, everyone falling silent. He paused momentarily, looking up between Eric and Sam before grinning with his sickeningly yellow teeth. "You wont be choosing your own partners, 'cause I'll be doing it for ya."

"What! But why would you do that now!" Eric shouted dropping his hands by his sides in white knuckled fist.

"Which twin are you?" the man seethed lowering his board as he glared up at the twin still looking disgustingly intimidating even if he was two inches shorter then the boy.

"Eric."

"Well Eric I don't think your the teacher now are you?" Go do ten laps around the gym and then after that ten suicides with fifty push ups."

"What! Are you kiddin-!"

"Make that twelve laps, twelve suicides and sixty push ups. Must I add more?" the man sneered making Eric grit his teeth before breaking from the line to start his runs. "And no cutting corners!"

By the time he was finished most people were almost finished their warm ups and some even looked like they were ready to hop in the showers. Only one students was laying sprawled out on one of the few benches that they had in their gym with his strong legs tapping away to some random beat and his thick arms folded under his head as he listened to his music on a device that Eric couldn't see.

Panting from the punish laps he had to run Eric walked up to the student with a frown set in place.

"Please tell me that your not my partner and that you just hospitalized you other partner and that's the reason that you don't have anyone here right now."

He watched in hopelessness as Roger reached into his pocket and switched the device off before sitting up with a smirk on his face as he rested his square jaw in the palm of his rough tanned hands. He didn't even have to say anything before Eric placed his face in his hands with a groan.

"You've got to be kidding me! Is this what you guys were talking about?"

"Yup. You've got to admit it's pretty good." Roger snickered graving Eric's wrist in his strong grasp forcing the boys hands from his face.

Eric just glared at him before blowing a strand of his brown hair out of the way of his eyes. "How the hell did you manage this?"

"Same way that we got the Head Master to agree to changing your room. He's really quiet tolerable." The raven haired boy said letting not letting go of Eric even as the other groups started to go off and find out what game they would be playing today.

The older twin looked over his shoulder in order to find out who his friends had been stuck with and grimaced when he was Ralph had been teamed with Jack and his poor baby brother had been paired with someone else from the Hunters group.

"You guys are ass-holes. Why can't you leave us alone?" Eric growled turning back to give Roger the evil eye, leaning back when Roger loomed over him with his height.

The doors to the gym were suddenly thrown open though, interrupting the most feared Hunter before he could speak. The Head Master stood in the doorway with his one hand on the door and the other stiffly by his side as he glared into the room of sweaty boys frozen in place at his sudden approach. His eyes rested on Roger for a brief moment before he cocked his head in the destination of outside the gym and walked back allowing the door to slam back into place.

Every student stood in place for a moment longer before going back to what they were doing, acting as if the man had never appeared.

"Fuck." Roger grumbled sounding disappointed making Eric raise his brow in question. The older boy took in a beep inhale of air as he looked at his feet before lifting his eyes up to Eric's once more allowing his smirk to slid into place with ease. Graving the boys chin in his hand he pulled Eric forward some placing his lips by his ear as he used his other hand to tightly squeezed the brunets side hard enough that he was sure it would leave a bruise. "Number one rule about Hunter's, we love a challenge." he whispered before taking the lobe of Eric's ear into his mouth and biting down hard enough to make the boy yelp in pain.

Yanking himself away from the boy Eric graved at his injured ear and winched in pain before letting go. To his horror fresh red blood was sitting on the tips of his fingers and slowly running down the long thin digits. He stood frozen in place as Roger took his hand and shamelessly licked the blood off ever so slowly, running his moist tongue between the boys fingers as well. When he was done the raven smirked before winking with a dark look in his night black eyes as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room without another word.

Eric didn't have anything to say either and found himself standing in place staring at where Roger had disappeared long after he was gone. Feeling the blood starting to seep threw his shirt he spun around while graving his ear and trying to will the blush in his face to go down. "Teacher! I'm bleeding! I'm going to the nurses office!" he shouted not giving the man time to reply before he dashed out of the gym and ran down the halls in a blind fury. He was so going to make Roger pay for that!


	5. Deals and Loopholes

School Prey

#5 Deals and Loopholes

This chapter will be short since it's just about the soccer game.

(Off to the movies we must go, where we learn everything that we know.)

"Eric? Are you in there?"

Sam's soft voice drifted threw the door making Eric roll over on his stomach and pushing himself up with wobbly arms. He wasn't to happy that he'd been woken up considering that he'd just managed to fall asleep but he dragged himself to the door anyway and opened it covering his mouth with his free hand.

"Hey Samy."

"Did you steal the card key from me earlier?" Sam questioned as he walked into the room dropping his book bag on his bed before turning to the dresser. "You even missed study hall."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. The teachers will get me later for it no doubt." Eric mumbled placing his hands behind his head and allowing himself to flop back on the bed.

"What happened to your ear?"

Remembering that his ear was patched with a square shaped bandage, Eric subconsciously touched his ear while biting his lip.

"Roger apparently has a thing for biting ears." He mumbled before a shirt was thrown at his face. Sitting up he shot a questioning look at Sam and was greeted with his brothers half naked body, taking his shirt off leaving his smooth pale skin exposed.

"When did he do that? I thought he left before you guys could even warm up."

"Yeah well he did just before he left." Eric said looking at the shirt in his hands again. Why was he suppose to wear this? He was already in his pj's. "Am I going somewhere?"

Sam stopped what he was doing before shaking his head with a small smile. "Eric it's Thursday. We're going to the soccer game remember?" he giggled pulling on a pair of form fitting jeans over his thin legs.

"Oh yeah! You and Simon have your first date! Are you rea-!" before he could even finish his sentence a pillow was whipped at his face and sent him toppling over. "Ow! Sam!" he growled rubbing at his nose before glaring at the pillow. What was that thing made out of? Bricks?

"It's not a date! In case you forgot when theirs more then two people going somewhere it's not considered a date! We're just hanging out!" Sam snapped as a blush lit his face up so bright that he closely resembled a tomato.

"You're getting rather defensive for just hanging out." Eric smirked as he stuck his tongue out at his brother, taunting him but being completely unprepared for when his twin fly tackled him. "Hey! Hey! Wait Sam! I was just kidding!"

(With just two easy steps I can clime right over these seats and kick you right in the...)

"Ow owowowow." Eric hissed as he placed a small bag of ice over his cheek with his free hand. He'd forgotten what a wallop Sam's punches held, but he sure could have gone without the reminder. "I think you dislocated my jaw." he mumbled giving a sideways glare to his sibling when Sam giggled as they approached the bleachers that were already jam packed with people.

"Naw, I would never hurt you that bad Eric, your to tough for that." he grinned before his face lit up at the sight of Simon waving the two twins over with a smile on his face. It didn't go unnoticed when the younger picked his pace up now dragging Eric with him.

Before they could reach Simon though Eric felt an arm snake around his waist and pulled him away from his twin with ease, making Sam get pulled back some before the boy could turn around and catch himself from falling flat on his face. Eric yelped when he was lifted off his feet and kicked around, struggling wildly for the other to let him go only to have the iron bar arm tighten and hear a deep rumbling chuckle coming from beside his bandaged ear.

"Why'd you cover it up? I thought the marks would look good on you."

"Bloody hell Roger!" Eric snarled glaring at the much taller man over his shoulder. "Can't you ever leave me alone!" he snapped.

"No." Roger started bluntly before staring at Sam and towering over the poor boy that caved into himself as Roger walked up to him. "I'm stealing your brother, just for the game and then you can have him back, after all I haven't won him yet."

"Bu-but I don't think you're allowed to do that. Wouldn't it be going against the rules?" Sam questioned relaxing some as Simon walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Try and stop me. Besides you should be happy this is all I'm doing. After all I do find myself in possession of a certain key that could allow me into a certain room if your not careful." Roger smirked readjusting his hold on Eric when the boy almost squirmed out of his grip.

"Shouldn't you have returned the key to the rightful person?" Simon questioned as he wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders in order to calm the boy down and not worry about his brother to much, which Eric was actually somewhat thankful for.

"I don't have to do anything if the original owner didn't watch out for their belongings." Roger mumbled before letting out a long sigh. "Look I never make compromises but since we do have a deal and all I'll give you my word that he'll return to you just as he is now. No extra bruises or cuts."

Hearing him say that so bluntly made Eric swallow thickly before he looked over his shoulder to see the seriousness mixed with boredom on Roger's face. He wasn't kidding at all. If he was saying that normally then what was he going to do if Eric ever got stuck to be his roommate? For hours on end?

"I don't think so-."

"I don't really need your permission, you can either take my offer or I can return him to you with bit marks everywhere."

"Just let him do what he wants guys." Eric sighed before glaring at Roger over his shoulder. "But if you do bite me I'm going to punch you in the face." he hissed feeling a chill go down his spin when Roger smirked down at him.

"Your cute." Roger snickered lifting the boy up and nipping at his cheek.

"I said don't bite!" Eric shouted waving his arms around angrily.

Simon chuckled before a piercing glare from Eric made him stop abruptly, even Sam was giving him an angry stare.

"I'm sorry, as long as you return him how he was you can sit with him for the game. However we have to know where your sitting, and be able to see you." Simon stated pushing Sam behind him when Roger leaned closer to the two with a smirk.

"Fine by me Mother Hen. Jack and I are in the very top of the bleachers in the middle. You should be able to see us from there with no problem." Roger shrugged placing Eric on his feet but keeping a tight grip on the boys thin waist.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" Eric growled as he was pulled behind the bleachers in order to walk around without being slowed down or running into someone. He pouted slightly when Roger ignored him completely, walking so fast that he was basically dragging Eric to their destination. By the time they had rounded on the other side of the bleachers the game had started and the twin broke free from Roger's grip long enough to run up to the waist height fence that surrounded the soccer field and cup his hands around his mouth.

"Kick ass Ralph!" he shouted making the team captain turn and chuckle at him before winking and dashing back into the game.

Eric yelped when Roger graved the collar of his shirt and yanked him back before throwing the confused twin over his shoulder and carrying his kicking and spas-ing ass up the bleachers. Eric glared at the people who let Roger pass with no difficultly. Couldn't they have helped him even just a little? Jerks.

With little effort Roger lifted Eric off his shoulder and placed him on his feet in the one empty space beside Jack.

"Geez, took you long enough to snatch the twerp." Jack mumbled not even giving the two a glance as he kept his eyes strictly on the game. "Maybe your losing your touch."

Roger simply flipped him off before moving Eric out of the way so that he could take the place by his leader. Crossing his arms over his chest Eric glared at him before looking around to see where he was suppose to sit. There wasn't really any room, at all. Feeling hands on his waist he freaked for a moment of uncertainty as he was pulled back, but abruptly stopped when he was seated in between Roger's legs.

The beefier man just rested his chin on Eric's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist loosely, not tight and possessive as he had before. -And Eric kinda liked the change, at least this hold wasn't going to make him wake up with bruises on his sides. However his breath hitched when the tan raven haired ever so lightly started to stroke the inside of his thigh with his thumb.

"Keep it up and you'll be sprouting a black eye." Eric hissed venomously graving his wrist and making the motion stop.

"Like you could." Roger chuckled, his voice so close to Eric's ear that it made shivers run down his spine.

"I thought you made a deal with Sim-."

"To not hurt you, never said anything about teasing you." Roger smirked pushing his mouth against the nape of Eric's neck and moving his free hand to his crotch.

Eric's eye twitched before he slammed the back of his head into Roger's head. The older was so shocked that his arms pulled away to cover his face swearing up a storm as he slammed his leg into the ground. Eric shot to his feet, jumping over Jack and leaping over the side of the bleachers landing on the cold earth seconds later before taking off.

(Dancing with the smurfs)

"Fucking hell!" Roger snarled holding the side of his head narrowing his eyes at the back of the tricky twin. He was lucky that he'd been holding his head beside the boy and not behind or else he had no doubt that his nose would be broken. "Fucken brat!"

The chuckling from beside him made him want to whack to red head at his side but instead he just dropped his hands to clench white knuckled at the wood.

"Why didn't you grave him?"

"I thought you made a deal with Simon to not touch the kid, you know harmfully." he snickered patting his henchman's shoulder in order to rub it in. "You'd probably do a good number on him after that."

"Damn right!" Roger snapped before his lips twisted into a smirk. "He is fun though. Nobody's ever done that to me before." he chuckled before falling into fits of laughter that shook his whole frame and made him wrap his arms around his waist and throw his head back. He didn't care if people were inching away from him, they'd been doing that his whole life, or the fact that even Jack was starting to look a little creeped out, he just never had this much fun going after someone before. Sure he had, had his eye on a few before but every time he got his hands on then they faltered and begged him not to hurt them. He was going to have so much fun with this one.

Winder: Sorry this took so long guys, I got kinda busy.^^; Hope you like it though, it's more of a filler then anything. Merry Christmas!


	6. Something You Should Know

School Prey

#6 Something You Should Know

Guten Tag **Grammar Nazi**!^^ Sorry about the spelling and grammar there but thanks for pointing it out.^^ I'll proof read my stuff now before publishing it and try to take down the bad grammar. Thanks for the help.^^

(I'm not just positive, I'm HIV positive.)

Eric gasped for air, hunched over with his hands on his knees. This was just nuts! Looking over at his brother through his bangs he smiled with a soundless laugh when he saw Sam stumble before falling flat on his stomach with his hands flailed out in front of him. Simon chuckled tiredly as he lend over and tried to pull the boy up with little effort seeing that there was no way that Sam was actually going to get up as he just groaned and face planted the soft grass.

"I think we're good for today hm? Any more and I might kill you guys." Ralph snickered as he came up from behind Eric resting his head on his shoulder and graving one of Eric's hands, swinging it back and forth.

"Phsst. You think? I swear you train us harder then you do your actually team." Eric mumbled with a slight smirk glancing at the slightly tanned face of his blond friend over his shoulder.

"Well that's 'cause I do. You guys have never played soccer in a tournament type of way before and I don't want Jack to kick our ass. He use to be the old soccer captain until he quit." Ralph shrugged letting go of Eric and standing beside him with his arms crossed.

"That, makes sense," the brunette mumbled, placing his hand under his chin as he thought about it, "Jack dose seem sorta like the soccer type to me."

"And what type do I seem like to you?" Ralph questioned throwing an arm around the boy's shoulders and smirking as he pulled the boy closer.

Eric chuckled before he placed his hand on Ralph's face and pushed the slightly taller male away from him. "The annoying, up beat, jock type."

"Hey guy's, I don't mean to interrupt your 'moment'," Sam said as he walked up to the two with Simon passing the ball to himself just a few steps behind him, "but if we don't leave soon then we're not going to be able to get any breakfast." Sam said as Eric held out his hand for his twin to take. When Sam took hold of it with a small smile Eric returned it with full force pulling his twin to his side as he dropped his other hand from Ralph. It had felt like forever since Sam had been standing by him and not Simon, it seemed like that was all the other twin did since the soccer game and he did miss his brother terribly.

"KK! Let's go then!" Eric chirped as he turned to Ralph with a smirk. "We are excused after we clean up right?"

Ralph ruffled both the boy's hair somewhat roughly before pushing them back some as he smirked. "I'm sure me and Simon can handle it. You guys go ahead and get some food for your self's and grave some for us too alright?"

"You sure?" the two questioned in unison as they softly swung their intertwined hands back and forth.

"Positive. Now go on before all the foods gone."

(Do you like fish sticks? Do you like fish sticks in your mouth?)

Ralph smiled as he watched the two nod before they turned and took off together. He let his eyes wonder a little lower while watching the one twin but quickly shook his head when he felt a finger tap his shoulder.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Simon asked softly as he picked the ball up in his hand's with an all knowing smile on his face.

"Well nothing really, just to see how your doing I guess." Ralph mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head trying to seem a little less obvious.

"Ralph, you know that you can talk to me about anything." Simon chuckled as they made their way to go grave some of the pylons that they had used as a small optical course .

"Um, well, what if after this I asked Eric out?" the blond mumbled as he stared up at his paler friend through his golden coloured bangs biting his bottom lip. His shoulders dropped when Simon's smile fell just the slightest, that was never a good sign.

"I don't know Ralph. I think that if you gave them time, even if Roger doesn't win, they could make a good couple."

"Simon, Roger will put him in the hospital." Ralph growled crossing his arms not bothering to even notice that he was suppose to be helping the older male clean up.

"Well you don't know that for sure, besides I don't think he likes you like that." Simon said as he graved a few more of the bright orange pylons and one more grass covered soccer ball.

"Are you serious! Have you not noticed how many hints each of us have been dropping!"

"I think he's just playing along with what you do Ralph. Sam said that he asked Eric if he was flirting with you and Eric told him that you guys were just playing around." The black haired, angel faced boy said as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Sorry Ralph."

Ralph just pursed his lip's together before knocking his friends hand away and glaring out over the field. Well this conversation wasn't going the way he planned. At all. He was hoping that Simon would be supporting him and giving him words of encouragement, he didn't think that the taller male would tell him that his not so secret crush would be better off with a psycho path.

"Whatever, let's just finish this." he mumbled finally picking up his first pylon.

(I'm gonna make love! Even when I'm dead! My body might be cold but at least it's warm in your bed!)

"Do you think there's anyway that we can get the teacher to switch our partner's?" Eric questioned as he pulled his shirt over his head and turned to get an opinion from Ralph who silently shrugged. The prankster twin raised his brow slightly at that but didn't open his mouth in order to voice his option. It seemed as if something had happened between him and Simon after he'd left with his brother however he didn't want to pry in something that wasn't his business. But still, Ralph was acting really weird. He barley even looked at Eric today and he wasn't playing around with his usual games.

"As far as I'm concerned I don't think the teacher will budge an inch on that idea." Sam sighed as he stepped out from the stall he had been using as a changing room. "He seemed to be a big fan of it yesterday."

"That's only because Roger told him to do it." Eric growled as he glared at his feet.

"Well just deal with it." Ralph mumbled shocking both twins before he snapped his head up to gape at both of them, "I-I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!" he stuttered quickly looking between the two with his lips sealed tightly. "Which one-."

"I'm Eric." Eric said crossing his arms over his chest with a frown set in place. He couldn't believe that Ralph still couldn't tell them apart. Even Roger could and he didn't hang out with the two at all.

"I'm sorry Eric." Ralph said as he placed a hand on the boy'

s shoulder with his brow raised just the slightest in apologies. "I just, well you know, I wasn't thinking."

Sighing, more out of annoyance then anything, Eric rolled his eyes before giving Ralph a light punch on his shoulder.

"Not your fault. It seems like you've been bugged since this morning."

"Yeah, what did you and Simon talk about? He seemed to be kinda upset after you two got back but he wont tell me anything." Sam said with a sight pout.

Eric had to smirk at that, his little Samy was so love struck.

"Um," Ralph's face turned bright pink before he lend up to his full height, which wasn't much taller then the twins and coughed into his hand. "Well let's getting going shall we?" he questioned spinning around and leaving the two to stare after him. Eric shared a look with his brother before they both smirked and run up behind him each graving an arm and yanking Ralph out of the changing room.

"Ralphie's got a secret! Ralphie's got a secret!" they sang as they swung back and forth on the poor confused boy's arms.

"Are you going-"

"To tell us what it is Ralph?"

"We don't like to pry but-"

"If it's troubling you-"

"Then you can tell us." they finished together giving him identical smiles as they threw their arms over each others shoulders.

"Uh." Ralph remained speechless as Eric smirked inwardly glancing at his twin from the corner of his eye. This trick usually got people to spill pretty quickly.

Eric raised his brow when he felt a hand grave his collar and yelped as his arms flailed when he was yanked forcefully from his brother's and friend's hold. Glaring over his shoulder he growled at the only person he knew that would go about getting his attention in this way.

"What the hell Roger?" he snarled pushing himself away so that he could face his enemy properly. His eyes trailed down the tanner boy's face until they landed on the nasty bruise that was splashed out over his sharp cheek bone. Crossing his arms over his chest he lifted his chin in the air as he smirked in a cocky manner, remembering what had happened only a few days before. As far as he was concerned the jerk got what he deserved.

Roger turned his attention away from Eric though as he stared at the other two standing behind the head strong twin.

Even Eric had to admit that when there was no emotion across Roger's face, that was when he was creepiest. Just the fact that he was lacking total emotion made him wonder what could have possibly happened to Roger in the past to make him that way. People didn't just train themselves to block off all emotions for no reason.

A hand reached out and clutched a handful of Eric's clothing and jerked him forward so quickly that the older twin had no time to react before he was being held tightly against the firm, solid body of Roger's with an arm that felt like an iron bar around his waist. His face lit up as he felt his stomach jump making him squirm just the slightest. Was he not feeling well? Maybe that's why his face was feeling so hot.

"Don't touch leader-wannabe." Roger hissed, his voice making shivers go down Eric's spin as he felt the vibrations go threw his body. "He's mine."

Finally snapping out of his...unwell state, Eric pushed Roger away, with more difficulty then he had expected. Glaring up at the older male he poked Roger in the chest with his small hand.

"I'm not yours Roger. You can't just go aro-"

"Not yet." Roger grinned leaning forward and licking the shell of Eric's ear, running his tongue over the bandage. "But soon." he smirked, pulling back he nipping the boy's nose before he let him go completely.

Scrunching his nose up in disgust Eric narrowed his eyes dangerously before he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back gently in to the embrace of his brother.

"You haven't won yet Roger, so don't get cocky." Ralph snapped.

"Do we have a problem here boys?"

Everyone, minus Roger, jumped before snapping their heads around to stare at their over weight gym teacher as he advanced on the group with that ever present sneer. Diverting their glances away Eric rolled his eyes but kept his stare towards the ground reaching out for his brothers hand.

His eye's widened in shock however when the teacher smacked their intertwined fingers and pushed the boys away from each other. He wasn't allowed to do that! That was against the teacher student code! They weren't allowed to touch the students!

"As long as you two are in my class your not going to be anywhere near each other. I've already got to deal with watching your sinful acts down the hall, I will not tolerate it here."

Eric's jaw about hit the floor at that. Their 'sinful acts'? What the hell was sinful about brother's holding hands? Snapping his mouth shut with a firm glare in place Eric wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and pulled his twin against his chest. Dropping his glare as he face a bewildered Sam, he gave his brother a discrete wink before brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Did you hear that Sam? I don't know what we're going to do now if we can be close to each other all of the time."

Catching on his brother tried hard not to burst out laughing as he wrapped his arms around his mirror images neck.

"How will we ever go on?" he whimpered leaning into Eric with a pout. "It will be pure torture."

"You little.." the man took a step towards the two making they flinch as he raised his hand, Eric screwed his eyes shut, now holding onto his brother more to protect him then anything as he turned them so Sam wouldn't get hit. However the blow he was waiting for never came. Looking over his shoulder he was shocked to see that Roger was holding the man's wrist in his powerful hand. The winch on the man's face left no doubt in his mind that Roger was pissed, even if he didn't show it.

"Need I remind you that while you can hit any student, the ones under my interest will not be touched, and if they are, it will lead to undesired consequences." Jack said as he came up behind Roger with a smirk set in place as he rounded on the small, porky man. "I do believe however that you do have a class that needs to get started. You know how boys get if they can't burn off their energy. It might lead to something, unfortunate."

The man glared at Jack however he never vocalized his opinion as he ripped his hand away from Roger's lose hold before he spun around to get the attention of the other students.

"Everyone get into your groups and start your warm ups!" He shouted making them all scurry around trying to find their partners.

Eric let go of his brother giving him a look of apology. He hadn't thought that the man would actually try to harm them in anyway. With being students and all he thought the worse that could happen was being stuck in the dish duty for the whole lunch period. He turned his attention to Jack who was already bugging an extremely annoyed looking Ralph.

"He wouldn't have really hit us would he? Isn't that against the rules?"

"In most cases yes." Jack mumbled as his smile dropped and he placed one fist on his hip as he looked over at Eric. His brows weren't narrowed and his lips weren't formed in a snarl, however Jack's forest green eyes held a look of hostility that sent shivers down the boys spine. "However in case you didn't notice, you stupid little clone, this school only has boarding students and a huge majority are delinquents of some kind. Do you really think in a place like this that even if a student said anything about something wrong here anyone would listen or care? Use your head, no one except maybe your stupid little group and, unfortunately, Roger cares what happens to you." Jack growled graving Ralph's wrist and pulling the boy away from the group. "You better watch yourself stupid clone." He yelled over his shoulder yanking Ralph to walk beside him.

"Oh well, that's a news flash." Eric mumbled as he turned to face his brother with a small smile. "Guess I shouldn't think of pissing off the teachers eh?"

Sam rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something however before he could a hand clasped around Eric wrist and he too was dragged away quickly. Turning his head to glare at Roger he tore his wrist away and crossed his arms over his chest instead.

"Do you have to do that all the time? Why do you always drag me away from my friends and my brother whenever we're trying to talk? It's really annoying." Eric said blowing a piece of hair away from his eyes.

An arm wrapped around his waist and Eric felt his face grow hot as he was pulled into Roger's side before the tanner teen lend down and nuzzled his cheek before giving him a gentle nip.

"I find your friend'

s annoying. If it hadn't been for them you would have been mine already." Roger murmured as he stopped at the same place they had worked out before the weekend.

"Um yeah, keep dreaming buddy." Eric said as he placed his arm across the others strong chest and pushed him away. Roger graved his wrist though and slammed him into the cement walls so hard that for a moment the boy couldn't breath and he struggled to open his mouth and gulp down oxygen. He yelped when he felt Roger grave his wrist and squeeze so tightly that it felt as if the bone itself was being snapped in two. The other hand wrapped around his throat making him gasp as he was slid up the wall and no longer able to touch the ground no matter how hard he tried.

"Let me help you get this threw your head." He said staring at Eric blankly with his deep black eyes not seeming to notice, or care, that Eric was struggling to breath. He smirked as he brought their faces closer and let the brunette down just the slightest. "No matter how much you hate it, Eric," he growled lowly making ice feel as if it was sliding down the smaller boy's back as his eyes closed partly when Roger brought his face even closer, although Eric was pretty sure that he was only acting weird since he was having such a hard time breathing, "I will make you mine. It's just a matter of time." he chuckled moving their lips even closer.

Eric wanted to pull back however he was stuck between the wall and the solid mass of muscle known as Roger. He could feel his eyes slip close as his body started to slowly go numb. He was so not going along with this, he was just out of it because of the lack of oxygen.

A touch, just a light feather of one but one all the same, before Roger was ripped from him and he fell to his knees gasping for air as he wrapped his hands around his own throat in order to sooth his pain.

"Back off Roger! You haven't won yet!" He could hear the sound of Ralph's voice drifting over his ears like a chorus of angels. Thank you Ralph!

A hand was wrapped around his elbow gently but strong enough in order to help lift him to his feet, something which Eric was thankful for as he clung to the arm that supported him. His vision was slowly coming back as he blinked away the dots still somewhat light headed as he tiered over only being held up when Ralph wrapped his strong arm securely around his waist.

"Go easy Ralphie." Roger snarled placing his hands in the pockets of his baggy jogging pants as he hunched his shoulders up reminding Eric a lot of an animal that was holding back from attacking an easy looking pray. "I was just having fun with my pet."

"He's not your pet Roger!" Ralph shouted making every sound in the gym fall silent.

Roger's eye's narrowed dangerously as his face turned to stone. From what Eric had heard about Roger in the last three weeks it seemed as if nobody had ever yelled at him before, and although the twin was happy that Ralph had helped him he wasn't sure he liked where this was going to end up going.

"Listen here you..." Roger said as he towered towards the two, his whole begin seeming to darken with an unknowable desire to harm.

"Roger, stand down." Jack mumbled seeming to come out of nowhere as he took his place in between the three boys holding his arm out to stop Roger from his advances.

Amazement washed over Eric's face when the tallest boy seemed to freeze in his state before he stood up to his full height of 6'1 and every menacing thought and emotion seemed to be wiped off him as his whole body relaxed much like a dog that had been told to sit by it's master.

"You should take Eric to the changing room and splash some water on his face, let him sit down for a bit. Don't come out again until the warm ups are over." Jack commanded as Eric shook his head to try and clear it a little bit more.

"Why are you-."

"Just get out of here Ralph. Before I change my mind." Jack hissed as he pushed Roger back some with his elbow glaring at his henchman over his shoulder.

"Um thanks." Ralph said as he walked backwards, pulling the disoriented teen with him.

Eric almost tripped over his feet when Ralph let go of him as soon as they were in the empty locker room. He placed his hand against the smooth wall and coughed as he made his way down the short hall way and rounded into the small bathroom. He rubbed at his neck as he groped around for the sink before graving the edge of the fake wooden counters and turning the tap.

"You okay?" Ralph questioned coming up right behind the boy and placing a warm hand on his back, rubbing small circles in a soothing jester.

"Yeah." Eric said as he cleared his throat before ducking his head next to the tap and turning it to blast cold water. Bringing his lips to the water he gulped down mouthfuls of the icy liquid trying to get rid of the pain in his throat. After a few more moments Eric pulled back leaning against the sink with most of his weight as he kept himself up with his arms. "Agh." he groaned as he stuck his tongue out before looking up at Ralph threw the mirror with a small smile. "I've come to the realization that I really don't liked to be choked." he chuckled dropping his head for a moment before looking back up again. "So, what should we do for the next nine or so minutes?" He asked as he tried to push away from the sink only to be kept in place by Ralph. "Ralph?"

"I want to talk to you." Ralph mumbled placing his hands on Eric's hips and turning the boy around to face him. "It's kinda important."

Eric shrugged crossing his arms over his chest as he raised one fine brow, moving himself so he was sitting partly on the counter. He wished that Ralph would take a step back but he didn't mind his friend being so close, it was kinda comforting in away.

"Alright, shoot. You know you can tell me anything." Eric grinned as he patted the taller boy on the head with one of his hands. He blinked owlishly when Ralph graved his wrist with one hand and placed his other hand behind his head, his fingers brushing at the base of his neck.

Seconds later and Ralph pulled him forward pressing their lips together in a rough kiss, pressing Eric back against the sink. Eric's eyes shoot open as he yelped and his hands clenched the edge of the counter. Was Ralph kissing him! Really!

The moment he felt Ralph's tongue lick at his lips he shoved his friend off of him, holding himself out at arms length.

"Ralph! What the hell!" he growled as he glared at the boy as he got himself away from the counter to stand away from an area that he could be trapped in. "What do you think your doing?"

"I-I thought you, well you know, you went along with everything so I thought..." Ralph trailed off as his eyes went from staring into the deep honey colored eyes of Eric's to the crappy, creamy tile floors of the ground.

"I was just going along with you Ralph. Besides Sam I've never really had friends. I thought that, that's what they do together." Eric sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head while placing his head in his hand. "I didn't mean to mislead you, but Ralph," he mumbled looking back up at Ralph and dropping his hands by his sides, "I'm sorry but I don't like you in that way."

Ralph seemed to winch at those last words as he placed his hands in his pockets and pursed his lips together.

"How come?"

"Um..." Eric came up short as he thought about it. "I just don't see you that way I guess. It's nothing against you personally."

"Anyway I can change your mind?" Ralph asked as he started to walk up to the boy hesitantly with his head bowed just the slightest and a small smile across his face.

"Please don't turn into Roger on me." Eric snickered covering his smile with his hand. "One is enough."

Ralph sighed as he put his hands up looking just slightly hurt.

"So I guess that means no?"

"Sorry Ralph. I'm just not looking for anyone, and I don't want anyone. I don't think that I could make them or you happy." Eric said throwing an arm around the taller males shoulders with some difficultly. "I still want to do the friend thing though, if that's okay with you."

Eric gave the boy the biggest puppy eyes that he could muster before Ralph opened his mouth even say 'yes' or 'no'.

"Aw, that's no fair." he chuckled throwing his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulling him into his chest before letting him go again. "I guess I could live with being friends for now, but I'll leave the invite open."

"Thanks but I don't think I'll need it." Eric said dropping his arm and rubbing at his throat briefly before looking up at Ralph with a small heartfelt smile. "Thanks though, for saving me from Roger. I think I almost passed out."

"No problem Eric."

(In case no ones guessed yet I'm obsessed with South Park.)

**Winder:** Sorry about the long wait for this guys and girls, hope you like it though.^^ Just got busy with some stuff so the next chapter might take a bit but hopefully not as long as this one. Thanks for reading.^^


	7. The One Day of the Month

School Prey

#7 The One Day of the Month

(Oh look! Another hippie! Peace Wendy!)

As soon as Roger was awake he sat up. He had been trained long ago to wake up at the drop of a hat and be fully aware of everything. He had no time to lay in bed and just lazy around for a few minutes. There were things that had to be done and he had to get them done as early as possible.

Throwing the sheets off of his boxer clad body he stood up and stretched out his stiff muscles, letting them flex in the darkness of the plain room. His room was empty of everything. No posters, no pictures, no books, no papers, no colour, no personal items anywhere to be seen. It was completely bare of anything that could have made it seem like anybody had ever lived in it, but that was the way he liked it. It made him feel as if he could sink into the back ground and disappear whenever he wanted to. That would never happen though. He would never be able to leave. Not when his life was still entwined with theirs. They owned him until he was breathing his last breath.

Shaking his head as he threw on a pair of pure black jogs and a black hoodie he threw the hood over his head before making his way out of the room and down the hall. It was always better to do his jogs first thing in the morning. Kept his mind open and let it travel. It was the only time he'd let it travel considering that he had to stay focused for the rest of the day.

He made his way out of the dorms and school quietly, he didn't want to disturb the students, especially since some were still recovering from what they had gone through last night. Even he felt bad for the poor saps that he dragged out of their rooms while they slept and turned them over to the devil. He couldn't think about that now though. Those thoughts could wait until later, when he really had to think about them. For right now though he could think of anything else in the world that he wanted and no one could say a thing about it.

Jogging up to the track that was wrapped around their professional sized soccer field he let his thoughts drift to something a little more pleasant. Honey coloured eyes, and soft, silky brown hair flowed into his mind before he could stop them and he let a smile grace his lips as he started his laps. Man, he really was kinda hopelessly in love with this kid wasn't he? Maybe it was just because he found Eric so, amusing that he couldn't seem to keep the boy off his mind, hm, maybe it wasn't really love at all. Maybe that was best though, however Roger raised his brow when his chest started to feel tight. Was that normal? It had never happened when he was running before. Hm, oh well. That just meant he needed to try harder. Picking up his speed he decided that maybe he should sprint his laps instead of jog them today. His body was being weird.

(My city is a dying whore who calls out for me to save her, and I don't know if I can.)

Roger sighed as he stood outside Jack's room while waiting for his leader to come out. Really how long did it take for him to get dressed? When he saw the doorknob turn though he took a step back and placed his hands in his pockets while allowing his shoulders to drop.

Finally.

Jack came out with a scowl on his lips but didn't look much different asides from that as he glared at a small, lined paper in his hand, his eyes scanning down the list before shoving into Roger's chest as he walked passed him.

"Take care of this." he hissed as Roger grabbed it with one hand scanning it over for himself. Oh, was it that time of the month already?

"How long do I have?" he questioned following the red head down the stairs as he looked over the list of names.

"He wants them done by tonight. Stupid ass-holes. I can't believe that we have to waste our time with this crap." Jack growled as they walked down the halls side by side now, students parting for them as they passed.

"Did you get more then one?" the black haired follower asked as he pocketed his own list noticing some people who were on it in the halls shiver as his eyes met theirs before they looked away, no doubt trying to think of ways to avoid him. That's right, they should be afraid.

"I gave you the one for collecting money from bets, I have to get some stuff from the fucken drug makers and supply the fucken pushers and sellers. I fucken hate those guys." Jack snarled making a seventh grader scamper off in fright when he threw the cafeteria doors open and had them slam against the wall. "I don't know why I'm the one who always has to get it from them."

Roger shrugged as he fell in behind Jack while they entered the line. "I'm more intimidating, they give the money to me quicker then they do with you, and you can get the drugs faster from the makers since they don't want you to stick around and watch them. I think their afraid that you'll let your dad know what their doing."

"Like they need to worry, the only time I ever get to talk to my father is when he wants something."

**({^^})**

They would work alone today. Only for one day of the month could they be found without each other and without the rest of their group following them around. And that was because they had missions to get over and done with. There could be no destinations from their work and what they had to do.

Roger knew that, and even while he was half way done the list he wouldn't let anything get to him until he was done. Nothing could break him out of his 'Collector' mode. Nothing ever had. That was true, until he saw Eric speeding down the hallway, without his brother for once, looking completely lost and somewhat hopeless as he scanned all the doors and numbers at a dizzying pace.

Glancing down at his list once more Roger shrugged as he pocketed it. He still had time to get the others, but later, right now it looked like his prey was in the perfect position to mess with.

People moved out of his way as he zoned in on the little twin, and by the time he was right behind him Eric was still looking at the last few numbers.

"A little lost hm?" he whispered in the boys ear making the poor boy jump before he spun around to face him.

"What do you want?" he snapped narrowing his beautiful golden eyes at the taller male as he crossed his arms over his chest and squared his shoulders. Roger briefly wondered if Eric was even aware that he did that whenever he felt threaten but wrote it off as he just smirked down at the short boy. Good god the kid was cute.

"Don't you normally travel with a buddy?" Roger asked completely ignoring the question he was asked as he started scanning around for Sam. Really where was Sam? Or anyone from his group for that matter? Didn't they know that they shouldn't be leaving this kid alone? It gave Roger the perfect chance to kidnap him...which didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"I was with Sam, but I don't know where he went and now I don't know where any of my classes are, and I'm wasting time talking with you. Now if you'll excuse me I've got better things to do." the little brunette hissed before spinning on his heels and going to march off.

Should Roger really let him get away that easily though?

Nah.

Lashing out, he snatched Eric's wrist, yanking the boy into a near by classroom that wasn't being used at the moment. Just his luck. Dragging a resisting Eric in after him he didn't give the boy time to talk before shoving him up against a bench and crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk plastered into place at the pained look on the boy's face. That was probably going to leave a bruise.

"What the hell? I've got a class to go to." Eric growled trying to pass but only managing to have Roger block him no matter which way he tried to go. "Roger not right now. Any other time and I wouldn't care about getting a chance to snap at you, but if I'm late for this class then I'm going to get stuck helping the cooks in the cafe again."

"Is that why the foods been sucking lately? You really have no cooking skills do you?" Roger chuckled as he blocked the boy once more.

His smirk widen when Eric's face went beat red before the boy tried shoving him back, something which is nearly impossible to do since Roger spent a lot of time improving his fighting skills and prized himself on never being knocked over once.

"You don't have to eat it you jerk now move!"

Instead of doing what the boy wanted though Roger just grabbed his wrist and twisted it until the boy was forced to turn around in order to avoid breaking his arm. Twisting it just a little bit more he heard the small twin whimper slightly in pain, probably not even aware that he had done so, and figured that, that was enough for now. After all he still had some other things that he had to get done.

"I don't want to eat your food, but you on the other hand I'm hoping to eat whole." he snickered pressing his mouth against the boys ear, the same one that had been bandaged, before licking the shell of it and feeling the body shutter. Sadly though he was running out of time and had to leave, now.

Letting the boy go he turned around and made his way out of the room just as the bell sounded off. Hm, guess Eric would be cooking tonight...Roger was **not** going to eat anything for dinner. He didn't mind sipping on water or waiting until breakfast.

But now back to work.

He fished the list out of his pocket as he glanced down at yet another name. What a stupid ass-hole. He'd figured by now people would warn each other about this day and everyone would just hand in their money. But no. Of course they couldn't do that. It would just make everything far to easy. And where would the fun in that be?

Sighing Roger shoved the list back into his jeans, just three more people and he was done. Oo, and there was one now.

Letting a smirk work it's way on his face Roger merged with the thinning crowed and followed after his prey. He tailed the male as they made their way down the hall, up the stairs and eventually into the dorm area. Oh? He must have noticed the presence of Foxsides Collector, and he thought he was going to hide out until time was up? How cute.

Faster then anyone would think was humanly possible, Roger was standing in front of the shaking male blocking the door that would have lead to his freedom. Now though he had no chance of escaping.

Tanner Sharpe.

Age:18

Grade: 11 (fail a year do to absences)

Hobbies: Listening to ear splinting music and being a big shot.

Bet: Lost, was betting on the soccer game from two or three weeks ago against the home team.

Amount: $600.00

"Hello Tanner." he grinned as he pushed himself off of the door and advanced on the slightly smaller male. "I think you owe something, nothing big and I'm sure you have it already, I'm just here to collect it."

"R-Roger, I uh, well you see funny thing is that..." Tanner kept sprouting excuse after excuse and the tan, black haired male just allowed his sneer to widen. Perfect.

Tasking as Tanner's back finally hit the wall he placed a hand on one side of his head while placing the other in his pocket.

"I've got a boss that really can't be disappointed Tanner. So I need to know, do you have the money or don't you?" He asked simply as he slowly pulled out a blade from his pocket and gave it a bored stare before turning his attention to the wide, bulging eyes of the sputtering teen.

"Look Roger I don't have it!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in defence when he saw Roger's smile drop. "B-but I can get it to you by tomorrow!"

His black eyes darken with a cruel humour before he sighed and pulled away with a small smile. The other teen seemed to breath but went stiff when Roger placed his free hand on his shoulder.

"You should know by now Tanner that we can only collect on one day. Tomorrows not an option." he smirked placing the tip of the blade on the boy's bare arm and pressing the blade into the skin, ignoring the scream of pain that tore through the older teens mouth as he dragged the weapon up, slicing open his arm and allowing the thick, warm blood to gush over his fingers and onto the floor.

He let go of Tanner, watching with a twisted smirk as the terrified teen slid to the hard ground raising his shaking hand to hold his wounded arm.

"Now Tanner," Roger grinned kneeling down in front of the blond as he twirled his trusty knife around subconsciously, "what are we going to do about this?"

Tears were streaming down the boy's face as he stared at the smiling male in horror.

"I-I don't-."

"Not what I want to hear Tanner." Roger scowled pressing his knife against the guys throat, silencing him from any further excuses. After a few moments of silence Roger sighed as he stood up to his full height and put his knife away. It looked like this guy was telling the truth. "Seems like we have another recruit." he mumble pulling out his sheet and placing yet another circular around the males name.

"No! No! Wait! I can find the money! I swear! I'll get it for you as soon as I can but please! Please don't!" The boy begged as he clung to Roger's pant leg, his eyes wide with a mix of tears and snot on his face.

Roger on the other hand scrunched up his face in disgust before side-kicking the blond in the face and sending him sprawling on the cold floor.

"To late. You should have thought this through sooner." he growled before turning on his heels and marching down the halls, leaving Tanner sobbing on the floor in agony.

It wasn't his problem that these idiot's went around ruining their own life's, that's just what idiot's do.

And now there were two.

(Hey Kyle, do you smell raspberries?)

"You're late."

Roger didn't response as he walked across the spacious office and handed both his and Jack's papers over, along with an envelope filled with money. The man sitting at his desk didn't even bother to look up as they were placed in front of him, he just kept rifling through other paper and different files that he already had.

"I was expecting these at least five minutes ago, what happened? Something distract you?" the headmaster questioned looking up from his files with a sickening smirk twisted across his face.

Roger narrowed his eyes subconsciously but kept his mouth firmly shut. He knew better then to talk back to the head of the Merridew blood line. Even so though he felt himself shutter when the man's smirk widened.

"You really should watch for cameras whenever you decide to get sidetracked."

Shit.

Roger scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest in defence. "I was only five minutes late, it's not like we missed anyone or we're a whole hour behind. It's just five minutes." he growled quickly taking a step back when the man stood up and out of his chair. That was never a good sign.

"Yes, of course, it was just five minutes." the man smiled as he walked around his desk and brought himself to stand in front of the younger male. "But a lot can be done in five minutes, Roger." Mr. Merridew growled making the teen flinch at the sound of his name.

The sudden hand that lashed out and wrapped it's self around his neck like a boa constrictor caught the black haired male off guard as he wrapped his own hands around the arm that was bringing him closer.

"If this kid continues to be a problem for you I will make sure to remove him personally." he hissed before shoving the boy back. He scoffed at the sudden look of shock that overcame Roger's face before turning his back on the boy and making his way back to his desk. "Get out of here Roger. I don't need your presence at the moment, and I'm sure you should be back at my sons side by now."

Roger bit the inside of his cheek as he bowed his head stiffly and left the room without further word. It was only once the door was shut that he rubbed at his throat and scowled at the invisible victim in front of him. He hated being treated like a slave, it was something that he had to live with his whole life, not so much with Jack considering that the boy only used his higher bloodline influence when he really wanted something, but whenever he was with Mr. Merridew? It was as if the man was constantly trying to remind him that he belonged to them.

He briefly rubbed his hand over his face before dropping his hand at his side and marching through the hall, ignoring the other teachers and office people as he made his way out of the main office. As soon as he was out the door Jack was by his side giving him a sideways smirk as they made their way through the school as students ran around them trying to get to their study hall on time. Something of which Jack and Roger never attended.

"So we're already out of uniform, want to hit the town for the rest of the day?" Jack questioned as Roger shrugged nonchalantly. "Good, we can go see that new movie that's out and then hop over to some fast food place and pick something up to eat." Jack grinned before Roger shrugged once more making his smile fall. "We can drag Eric with us if you want. I've already planned to have Ralph kidnapped from study hall and brought there so they shouldn't mind grabbing one more kid." he sighed as Roger straightened a little more and turned to stare at Jack. "What? You're moping since you haven't seen the guy all day, you're like me with not being able to see Ralph. Although I don't know what you see in him in the first place." Jack sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you like him?" Roger smirked feeling much better as they opened the doors to get out of the school.

"Course he made fun of me the first time I met him, and you encourage him." Jack growled jabbing the males side. "Now let's get going."

Roger smiled finally breathing ease as they walked off of school grounds.

(Do I get a Neat-O costume made out of aluminium foil too?)

**Winder:** Hey guys.^^ Thanks for the ones who still read this even after the huge gap of me not updating. I know this chapter seems to have really no point in it but it's a builder for the second book of this story, (Le gasp! Yes there is going to be another book after this ones finished!) Anyways thanks guy and girls for reading and I hope you continue to read it! Next chapter should be the soccer game. It's on!


	8. Game On!

School Prey

#8 Game On!

Now remember people this takes place in October. Enjoy.^^

(I can't die. I die everyday and you say 'ohmygod they killed Kenny' and the you say 'you bastards')

Ralph team- Firebringers

Jack's team- Hunters

Eric sat up already feeling the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Today was the day. It was the day to see if he would be able to keep his freedom or if he was doomed to sharing a room with the insane sadist who didn't like his cooking. He ran a hand through his slightly sweaty locks trying to erase the nightmare of the dream he'd just woken up from away. Maybe he should hit the showers before he did anything? That sounded like a good idea.

Turning over to his clock he groaned when he saw that it was only around four-thirty in the morning. Even though Ralph had said that they could sleep in today it seemed that his mind was still stuck on the four thing. Oh well, maybe he could catch some sleep before the game began if he needed to. Being careful not to wake his sleeping brother, Eric rolled out of bed and placed his feet on the ground silently before making his way over to his dresser and grabbing out a clean pair of clothes and one of his two towels. Swiping the card key off the dresser that laid in the middle of the beds Eric left making sure to close the door as quietly as possible.

With a relieved sigh Eric spun around, and ran right into a solid mass of muscle.

"Ow." he growled jerking back and rubbing his nose as he glared at the one student in front of him. His glare instantly sharpened when he saw who it was. "You've got to be kidding me." he mumbled, "What are you doing up this early?"

"Oh cool it clone." Jack growled brushing his bangs away from his face sleepily, still seeming like he was trying to wake himself up. "I'm looking for Roger. He should have been back already but he's late."

"Back from where?" Eric questioned crossing his arms over his chest and raising his brow as his lips pulled down in a slight frown.

"I don't think that's any of your business." the red hissed placing a hand on his hip as the other rested lazily by his side.

"Well considering that you had both me and Ralph kidnapped last Friday I think you own us something for that." Eric watched as Jack sighed and rolled his eyes before jabbing a finger in the boys chest.

"When will you let that go? It was last week for crying out loud." he snarled making the smaller male tighten his mouth to keep from biting back. "And it wasn't to bad."

"Maybe not for you and Ralph but for me, yeah it was pretty bad."

"Whatever." Jack growled before he lapsed into silence. Eric stood there awkwardly for a moment before shifting his weight to one foot. So what were they originally talking about again?

"What are you two doing?" the sudden new, deep voice made Eric jump before he looked over his shoulder in order to see the devil spawn himself standing behind them wearing a pair of slightly baggy jogs, a black hoodie, and a pair of plain sneakers. Eric blushed before looking away and coughing discreetly into his hand. He did not just think that Roger looked good, nope, there was no way.

"Where were you?" Jack asked completely ignoring the questioned that was aimed at him.

"I thought my old jogging routine was getting old and easy so I switched to running out in the woods and then to town." Roger shrugged as he walked up to be able to stand beside them. "It's a nice surprise to see you here though." he smirked placing a hand underneath Eric's chin and tilting his head so he could nip at his cheek.

"Don't." Eric snapped knocking his hand away and pulling back. Yeah, they really needed to win this competition. He didn't know if he could stand being treated like this 24/7.

"Your not normally up this early though." Roger mumbled dropping his hand and turning his attention to Jack. "Do you need me for something?"

Eric watched as Jack nodded his head stiffly before pulling out a cellphone that the other didn't even know he owned. The red head went through it for a moment leaving the two to just stand there in the silence. Briefly the boy wondered why he was still standing there at all as he looked up at the tan teen without him noticing.

He was slightly shocked to see that Roger was completely absorbed in watching whatever Jack was doing. Besides his slow, rhythmic breathing the older teen wasn't moving at all as his deep, black eyes took in every little moment of Jack's fingers as they grazed over the keyboard of his phone. He bit his bottom lip as he decided to use Roger's concentration in order to take a closer look at the older male without being noticed. His eyes trailed down Roger's soft black hair, following his bangs as they rested just above and some just below his eyelashes. He wanted to brush back some of the pieces that were longer on the sides, reaching to his chin, behind his ears just so he could see the sharp line of the tanned cheek bones. He observed the thickness of his neck that lead down to broad shoulders and a strong chest, however he couldn't look much past that seeing as how the hoodie covered everything else. Stupid sweatshirt, it was blocking off his view of the sexy, strong, hot bo...sssssshhhhhhiiiiiittt...

Snapping himself out of his daze when Jack shoved the phone into Roger's hands, Eric stepped back trying to be as silent as ever.

"It looks like one of the guys that you pegged yesterday didn't show up and now he's all over me to find the prick. He's says that we're not allowed to do anything else until we find him. Considering that the competition is today I thought we should find him as soon as possible." Jack mumbled, rubbing his eyes once again with his hand as he placed his free hand on his hip. "Of all the days for this to happen."

"It shouldn't be to hard to find the guy, think I passed his hideout on the way here." Roger said as he read over the message before handing the device back to Jack.

Ever so slowly Eric continued to back away from the two heads of the Hunters, happily surprised that they were so distracted for once.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roger questioned not looking away from Jack, but obviously talking to the startled brunette.

"Away from you two. Unlike you guys I've got to get ready to kick your asses at a soccer competition." Eric hissed before as light blush lit up his cheeks when Roger turned to face him.

"Keep dreaming shorty." the tan boy smirked making Eric's stomach flip.

Aw shit! Shit! Shit!

Spinning around on his heels he dashed down the hall ignoring Jack's cruel sounding laughter as much as he could as he swung the door open and ran down the stairs the the shower rooms.

This could not be happening! He could not be finding Roger attractive! Nonononono! He must have been sick or something. Yeah, that had to be it. He'd been feeling off for the last two weeks or so.

Feeling a lot better at his new resolution Eric grinned to himself as he continued his way to the cleaning area. Of course he wasn't swooning over Roger. Jeez, what made him jump to that conclusion? Oh well, he had to keep focused for the game.

"Go Firebringers!" he cheered pumping his fist in the air with a huge grin plastered on his face.

("I've never read Twilight or watch the movies but I love the pairing of JacobXEdward." - love that saying^^ true yaoi fan^^)

"Hey Eric, can I talk to you?" Sam mumbled as he walked up to his brother during the warm up for their game. Eric looked over at his brother with questioned as he dropped his leg from it's stretch and turned to face his twin. Sam was playing with his fingers as he stood in front of his older brother before looking up at him guiltily. "I uh, need to tell you something."

Instantly Eric jumped into defensive brother mode as he grabbed both sides of his mirror images shoulders and pulled him closer.

"What happened? Is someone bullying you? Are the teachers giving you a hard time? Is-."

"No Eric, sh." Sam growled covering the brunets mouth as he narrowed his eyes just the slightest. "It has nothing to do with that at all."

Eric tilted his head in confusion before removing the small, soft hands from his lips.

"What is it then?"

Sam sucked his lips in for a moment as he looked down and to the side, rocking back on his heels.

"Well it happened a few days ago but I haven't had the courage to tell you until now." the younger male sighed as he reached out and grabbed his brother's hand loosely"Um, me and Simon are, kinda, well, we're dating."

"What?" Eric responded deadpanned as he gave the boy a blank look.

Sam's face instantly fell as he dropped Eric's hand and stepped back.

"You're disappointed aren't you? I'm so sor-."

"This is wonderful!" Eric chirped throwing his arms around his brother shoulders and squeezing the life out of him as he pulled him close. "Oh woe how it seems that the bird has finally left the nest and spread it's wings in order to fly to it's own world! They grow up so quick!" he exclaimed before pulling back and going straight faced. "in all seriousness though I really am happy for you. Simon's a good guy."

"Why thank you Eric." Simon chuckled as he came up behind Sam and loosely wrapped an arm around the small males waist.

"You're welcome." Eric strained still slightly nervous around Simon's 'pure angel like' aura. But he figured that, that was what drew Sam to him. "I'm glad I have your approval. It's very important that I'm excepted by the person Sam loves the most."

"After you of course." Eric chuckled as Sam shifted slightly in his spot before leaning into Simon's embrace some. Eric felt a pang of hurt go through him at Sam's silence before he smiled at the new couple. They were cute together, no doubt about that, but he was going to miss having Sam cling to him when he was afraid or nervous. Maybe he could hangout with Ralph whenever the other two were hanging out together.

"Hey, are you guys ready orrrrr, what did I miss?" Ralph asked as he turned from the growing crowed to his teammates.

"My baby brother is of dating age!" Eric cried throwing his arms around Ralph's shoulders before pulling back suddenly. Ralph shot him a thankful look as he turned to congratulate Sam and Simon.

Eric on the other hand scowled himself while their backs were turned. He had to remember to stop clinging to Ralph, even as a joke. It's seemed to just upset the blond and he didn't want that. He didn't want to lose one of the only friends that he had at this crazy school.

"What are you guys celebrating?"

Eric yelped out in shock as an arm was wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back roughly into a solid chest. His arms were being pinned down by the same arm as another hand snaked up and used the tips of it's fingers to tilt Eric's head up and to the side. "You haven't won yet." Roger growled truly looking insulted as the older twin tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Yeah, well we haven't lost either! So you shouldn't be getting to full of yourself!"

"I highly doubt we'll lose." Roger scoffed before Eric managed to escape his grasp.

"Then you still have doubt don't you?" Eric snapped catching the senior off guard as his eye's widened just the slightest at the others comeback.

"Roger," Simon called stepping up behind Eric and pulling the teen behind him to join his brother who wrapped his arms around his waist protectively while Ralph joined their angel. "You should get on your side of the field, the games going to start soon."

Roger took a deep inhale and Eric wondered suddenly if he was going to deck him, however Jack come up beside him with a smirk planted smugly across his face.

"How right you are Simon, come on Roger," he grinned patting his henchman on the shoulder, "let's get going."

The brunet tilted his head when Jack winked at Ralph and raised his brow Ralph blushed harshly and looked down at his feet as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the little invisible thought that was making him angry. What was going on between those two?

"Let just get this game started." Ralph mumbled grabbing Eric's wrist and dragging him back towards their side, signalling Sam and Simon to follow after him as well. They stopped by the time that they got to the net and Ralph pulled them all into a huddle. "Alright guys we need to win this game. If we don't it's not only going to be bad for Eric but us as well."

Eric shared a glance at his brother as they both wore mirror images of confusion on their faces. What was he talking about? Shaking his head Eric raised his hand making Ralph halt for a moment as he nodded his head, allowing Eric to speak.

"With you saying that I have something I want to add." he said as he straightened up from their huddle as the others followed him making him cough in his hand as he felt his cheeks burn slightly from all their eyes on him. "I just um, wanted to thank all of you guys for you know, help me and spending your time to do this when we were like, complete strangers." he mumbled under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck not raising his eyes to look any of them in the face. This was kinda embarrassing but he need to let them know that he really was thankfully.

"Aw Eric!" Sam chirped jumped up and hugging his brother as Simon ruffled his hair.

"We're happy to be helping you out Eric, you're part of our group now and we look after our own." Ralph grinned clapping the boy on the shoulder.

A smile worked it's way across Eric's face as he through his arms around the shoulders of his brother's and Simon's shoulders.

"Alright, lets kick some Hunter ass!"

((Those who laugh the loudest, cry the hardest.))

Roger glared as Ralph stole the ball from Jack once again before passing it to Eric and allowing the boy to make a winning shot. God fucken dammit! They were still ahead by at least five points, the Firebringers at 10 and the Hunters at 15 but still, those little twerps were catching up quickly and the game was almost half way over.

Moving across the field and behind an unknowing Ralph, Roger nodded to their goalie catching his attention as the boy passed the ball over to him, making it sail over Ralph head and right at Roger's feet. The tanner male stopped the ball before passing the black and white ball over to his other foot seconds before Ralph had tried to spin around and take it from him. The black haired boy smirked as he shoot the ball behind himself to a waiting Jack and continued to block Ralph from going after his boss. When he was sure that Jack was out of reach, even for Ralph, he spun around and sprinted after the red head with a smile gracing across his face. They were so going to win.

((We're three drunk women with assault records. -eXterminators movie))

"Shit!Shit!Shit! What are we going to do!" Eric exclaimed as he watch the score keeper flip the points to a tie. They only had about five minutes left, and one more shot to make it. "We can't lose! WE can't!" he shouted pulling at his hair as he jumped from one foot to the other.

"And we wont!" Ralph hissed as he grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him down into the huddle. "We're going to win! All we need is one more point and it's over!" he growled looking over at Simon. "Now Simon, I need you and Sam to stick with Piggy in the back. I don't want Roger or Jack within ten feet of the net. Eric, me and you are going to rush them alright? I want you to charge up the feild with the ball and then send it back to me so that it will take the pressure off you and make them come back after me where I'll pass it back to you and you take the shot alright?"

"Right." Eric nodded as Ralph thrust his hand into the middle of the circle.

"Alright guys ready?" he questioned as the rest of them placed their hands on top of his. "One, two, three-"

"Firebringers!" they shouted in unison before dashing off to their spots as quickly as their feet could carry them.

Eric took his place in the field glaring sharply when Roger smirked at him.

"You ready to move into my place?"

"You haven't won yet Roger, and you wont." Eric hissed getting ready for the ball to be passed to him. Man he really hoped that this plan worked.

Ralph faked kicking the ball to his left and then kicked it over to Eric before just standing in place. That threw Jack off a bit as he froze for a moment before Eric took the ball and made his way up the field. Roger seemed slightly shocked as well that they would try something so stupid and there for missed the chance to snatch the ball as Eric dashed passed him. It didn't take long for them to all be after Eric though as he made his way down the grass covered ground. This was nuts! They were going to get him in no time! They were so much faster! But it was Ralph's plan. It had to work! Spinning around he grinned for a moment as he saw Roger's black eyes widened in surprise before he sent the ball over their heads and right back to Ralph who hadn't moved since setting the ball in motion.

Everyone spun around as they watched the ball sail over their head and back to the starting position. Roger looked back over his shoulder to glare at Eric suspiciously before he turned his attention back to the blond and started to run to Ralph once again, he knew they were planning something.

Eric used that to his advantage as he dashed over to the net and got in place keeping an eye on were the goalie took his place.

"Eric!"

Upon hearing his name the boy spun around and caught the ball with his head sending it to the ground before he ducked under the goalies arm and took the ball with him before stopping it suddenly with his foot and sending it back between the goalies legs with his heel. Everybody froze as they waited for it to cross the line...and it did, just in time for the score keeper to flip the point and blow the whistle.

They had won.

They had won!

"Yes!" Eric shouted throwing his hands up in the air as the goalie stared at him with wide eyes while he dropped his hands by his side. "We won!"

"We won?" Ralph questioned from across the feild before Eric ran across and tackled his friend to the ground.

"We won! We won! We won!" Eric cheered clinging to Ralph happily before he jumped to his feet and was tackled down himself by Sam.

"I can't believe we won!" Sam cheered as he threw his fist up in the air and grabbed his twins hand with his other free one.

"Congrads guys. Looks like your plan worked Ralph." Simon chuckled helping his best friend up to his feet before they walked over to the twins and helped them up too.

"I can't believe we really won!" Eric exclaimed as he hopped on his feet happily squeezing his brothers hand gently.

"Fucken hell!"

They all stopped what they were doing and turned to face Jack who was storming around his field yelling at his players and waving his hands around wildly. Eric's attention though turned to Roger, who was just standing there staring at the ground with a blank expression on his face, the one that scared the older twin beyond belief.

"Gee, maybe we should get out of here." Eric mumbled under his breath as they all nodded their head in agreement. Nobody want to be around when the Hunters exploded. There was no telling what could happen.

They all turned away slowly from the freaking out of Jack's wrath and tried to make their way across the field already noticing that the crowd that had gathered to watch was leaving rather quickly, apparently they didn't want to be around for this part either.

"So what do you guys want to do to celebrate?" Sam asked with a cheer smile as he let go of Eric and wrapped his arm around Simon's happily as he turned to the other two.

"Well we could-." Ralph started but never got to finish when Sam was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and yanked back roughly away from Simon.

"Hey what the hell." Eric snapped spinning around and glaring at the person who had the nerve to touch his brother. Roger stood there with a complete blank face and a smirking Jack by his side. His smirk looked a little more twisted though as he had his hands in the pockets of his soccer shorts and was hunched over just a bit, leaning all his weight on one foot.

"Don't think you can get out of this that easy." he chuckled as Sam shot a look to his brother with wide eyes before he started to tremble in Roger's grip as his soft brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Let him go Roger! We won!" Eric shouted feeling his temper flare. No one was aloud to scare his brother like that, not even himself. He didn't care how strong Roger was, he better let Sam go.

"I made a deal about you Eric," Roger said, his voice lacking all emotion as he held a non struggling Sam in his grasp, "Sam's your mirror image, I don't mind taking him in your place, the deal never said anything about me taking your brother."

"What the hell! Let him go Roger!" Eric snapped taking a step towards the two older males only to be held back by Simon and Ralph, at least those two were still using their common sense, but from the grip Simon had on his arm Eric could tell how much he was holding himself back as well. But why didn't he just charge Roger? If he really did like Sam like he said he did why wasn't he doing anything?

"Nah, I think we'll make another challenge." Jack smirked as he eyed Ralph for a moment before turning his attention back to Eric. "A painting competition."

Everyone was stunned at that as they took a step back and eyed the Hunters wearily. A painting competition? Did that seriously come out of Jack's mouth? The Hunters knew how to paint? Really? It was kinda hard to imagine a bunch of tough guys with paintbrushes actually making something other then stick figures decapitating each other.

"Um..."

"And you have to spend Halloween with me." Roger smirked as he loosened his own grip on Sam arms.

"What?" Eric questioned feeling completely flabbergasted. Where was this coming form? It just seemed so...weird...

"Do you want me to take Sam?" Roger growled tightening his grip enough to make Sam whimper in pain and this time it was just Ralph who was trying to hold back his two team members.

"Fine asshole! We accept your challenge!" Eric snarled making Roger's twisted grin widened as he let Sam go and pushed him into his boyfriends arms.

"Good." Roger snickered making Eric's face flush as the older twin glared pure loathing at him. Could this guy be any more of a, narcissistic, jerk?

"As for the painting rules, we'll tell you next week, that should give you sometime to at least pick out which one of you will be painting and whatnot." Jack chuckled as he through an arm around Roger's shoulders before the two made their way off the field. Leaving the others to stand there in confusion and anger.

What the hell? Why wouldn't the Hunters just admit to defeat? Why couldn't they just make this easy?

Eric sighed as he turned back to his group, they all gave him the same look. What were they going to do now? They had won and yet they felt more like they lost then anything.

"Well who's the best painter that we have here?"

(Beer before liquor never been sicker, not that I would know since there both gross XP But that's what siblings are for.^^)

Ralph scowled as he stood outside the door. They hadn't celebrate tonight since the Hunters had completely ruined their mood. But where did that leave him? He wasn't in the same boat as Eric and Roger, they had a different deal. But it was suppose to be settled today, what had Jack been thinking in proposing another challenge?

He raised his fist up to the door and hesitated before sighing and knocking on it in defeat. It opened a crack moments later and a smirking Roger's face came into view. Greeeaattt.

The tan male said nothing as he opened the door some more and Jack stepped out of the room, sprouting his own smirk as he nodded to Roger as he stepped out of the room and his henchmen closed the door. That left Ralph in the hall alone, with Jack, the leader of the Hunters.

Crossing his arms over his chest Ralph leaned against the wall and turned to look to the side so he could look anywhere but at his enemies face.

"So..." he mumbled as Jack chuckled and closed in on him. "Is there a time when Roger isn't with you?"

"When I'm sleeping. I sleep alone, but maybe you could fix that." Jack chuckled placing his hands on Ralph's waist making the boy tense.

"You lost Jack." he said finally staring the boy in the eye. "That means no remember." he stated but didn't make any move to remove Jack's hands from where they were.

"Hm, that's true, but ever since last week you haven't been resisting as much." Jack mumbled as he pulled Ralph off the wall in order to stand closer to him. "So why not just agree?" he questioned, brushing some of the nervous boy's blond hair behind his ear.

Ralph bit his lip as he pushed Jack back some with his one hand, just giving himself enough room to breath. He hadn't meant to willingly do what he had done with Jack last week, but he'd just been so depressed after being brushed aside so easily by Eric that when the red head had cornered him after soccer practice he'd been the one to attack Jack first just out of pure frustration. But even though he'd done that he still wanted to be with Eric, even if the smaller twin had totally brushed him off. He still hated Jack, he didn't care how good looking the guy was, he picked on the weak and got a kick out of being an ass. There was no one he hated more then Jack but...

"EWBs." he said looking away from Jack and down the hall to make sure that no one was listening in on their conversation.

"EWB's?" Jack questioned pulling back slightly as he raised his brow and placed a hand in his pocket, shifting his weight over to one foot. "What the hell is that?"

"Enemies with benefits." Ralph sighed rolling his eyes and his cheeks lit up just a bit as he gave Jack the 'duh' look. How dense could you get?

"Why just..."

"Look Jack, I don't like you, and chances are I never will, but I do find myself in a bit of a spot at the moment and I wouldn't mind having someone to...well you get it, and you should be happy with this shouldn't you? Either EWB's or nothing. Take it or leave it." Ralph growled leaning against the wall once again and eyeing the boy across from him as he seemed to be thinking it out. He knew that this was pathetic, he shouldn't be here, offering himself to his most hated enemy for the last three years, but well, what harm could it do? After this year Jack would be gone and he would never have to deal with him again. Why not get something out of it?

"Fine."

Jack's mumbled answer shocked the blond but before he could do anything Jack had already grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the room.

"Roger go do something." the red head growled making the tan boy snicker before he got off the couch and placed the book he had been reading on the coffee table. This room was fricken huge! Ralph didn't get to look at it long though when he was thrown on the bed and pinned down suddenly by Jack. His face went cherry red when he heard the door click closed now knowing that they were completely alone in the room.

"I'll take your offer, but I can't promise that we'll stay that way for long." Jack smirked before pressing his lips to Ralph's before he could question what they meant.

(Aha! Kenny! I should have known!)

Sorry that this took so long guys, and sorry people who wanted the Hunters to win. I wanted them to win too but then the story would be over before the semester was over. T.T But I hope you guys liked it anyways.^^


	9. This is Halloween

School Prey

#9 This is Halloween

(I just want to tell you- I'm making this all up! I'm making this all up to you...)

"Maybe it wont be all that bad." Sam said trying to sound hopeful as Eric slipped a grey and black long sleeve shirt over his head. He didn't even bother to give his twin a glance as he shoved his feet into a pair of thick combat boot before lacing they up and tying it tightly.

"I beg to differ. I'm going to be stuck in his territory for three hours. With just him and Jack. The only good thing about that is that Jack's there so he might not do anything." Eric mumbled before rocking himself off the bed and onto his feet. When he turned to face Sam though his brother was raising his brow as he eyed his footwear. "What? These would hurt more to be kicked in then sneakers."

Sam giggle slightly at that but his eyes seemed to hold no laughter at all. That worried Eric. Had he and Simon broke up already? Was someone at school bullying him? Was he worried about school grades or maybe-.

"I'm sorry Eric." Sam said so quietly that Eric wouldn't have believed that he spoke at all if he hadn't seen his lips move.

"Sorry for what?" Eric questioned as he swiftly made the short way over from his bed to his brothers and took a seat beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Is this for hiding my wood working project on me cause if it is you don't have to be-."

"No," Sam chuckled as he shook his head slowly and gave his brother a gently punch, "you deserved that. After all you did steal mine first." he reminded him before sighing and turning to stare at his brother eye to eye. "I'm sorry about being so weak. If I wasn't then I would have been able to get away from Roger and we would have won but I just froze."

Eric felt his heart break as his twin dropped his gaze and moved to looking at the floor. How could Sam think that any of this was his fault? How could he think he wasn't strong enough? Roger scared the crap out of everyone here, the only reason Eric could bad mouth him like he did was because it was just part of his nature, but for someone like Sam? Just the fact that he was willing to stand by his brothers side was all the comfort and reassurance that Eric needed, and because of that he knew his brother was probably ten times stronger then himself. After all he was jumping in willingly to whatever they were thrown into to help and stay with Eric. He couldn't even think of anyone who could possibly be better then his little brother.

"Sam, your not weak." he snickered placing a hand under his brothers chin and turning his head to face him. "I can't even get away form Roger when he gets me and it's not all bad, we should win the next challenge easily, I can't imagine those guys being very good at anything artistic." he said making his brother chuckled before he wrapped his arms around his brothers waist and pulled him into a tight hug. "Besides they kinda make this place more interesting."

"Eric." Sam scoffed pulling back and giving his brother a look of disapproval, however his smile was a dead give away that he was anything but upset. "You just can't live with normalcy can you?"

"I live with you don't I?" Eric smirked before Sam gave him a quick jab to his side making him roll over on the bed.

"Ow! I'm dieing! I'm dieing!"

(Just a random brotherly love scene^^)

Eric rolled his eyes as he stared at the door where he was told to wait. He wondered briefly if he should even bother knocking or just say he did and that no one answered. Then maybe he could go to the dance tonight. Piggy, Ralph, Sam, and Simon were all already there and he wished more then anything to be there too. It sounded like it was so much fun, ah, but there was always next year. And next year Roger and Jack wouldn't be here. Sweetttt.

He was so deep in thought though that when the door opened he jumped almost a foot in the air and placed his hand over his heart to make sure it was still there.

"A bit jumpy aren't you?"

Glaring up at the smirking face of Jack, Eric stuck his tongue out before pushing past Jack and into the room, might as well get this over with.

"Looks like you can't wait to be here." Jack chuckled making the brunets face turn red as he glared at the red head over his shoulder.

He had opened his mouth to say something but upon seeing the freshly pressed suit that Jack seemed to wear with professional ease his words flipped to create a new question.

"What are you all dressed up for? I highly doubt that you'd wear that to the dance."

Jack frowned deeply at him before crossing his arms over his chest. "That's none of your business clone. What I'm doing to tonight is the least of your worries." he scoffed before the door was opened again and Roger walked in holding a long knife, blood still freshly caked across the blade.

Eric felt himself pale as Roger looked up at him, seeming slightly shocked to be seeing him standing there. The taller male though soon tore his gaze away and glared at Jack as the leader just shrugged his shoulders before glancing at Eric from the corner of his eye.

"Roger was in charge of setting up the Halloween dance this year. Probably thought the knife would be a good touch. Guess the teachers didn't think so though eh?" Jack chuckled turning to face his henchmen who just nodded as he moved the blade behind his back and then brought his empty hand forward again.

Wait, so it was just a fake knife? Well that made scene to some point. After all it was Halloween, even so though, the blood looked a little to real to be fake...Maybe he was just good at making props? Then again this was Roger they were talking about...

"What? He looked like he was going to bolt, so I just pulled him in." Jack's voice cut his thoughts short as he turned to look back at the two who were standing next to the door. When he saw Roger looking over at him though he tensed and turned to look around at something else in the room, or at least tried to, but there was nothing there to look at. Did this guy not have any hobbies or something? Did he just spend his days tormenting the students of the school and then just use this place to sleep in when his deeds were over? It was a bedroom for crying out loud! It was suppose to be unique! But this...it was just plain creep how bare everything was...

"What are you looking for?" Roger's voice questioned, ghosting over his ear and so close that the boy jumped before spinning around and shoving the tan boy back some.

"Nothing!" he yelped before turning to face away form him again placing one hand over his hammering heart and the other to his burning cheeks. What the hell? Did he still have a fever or something? His body should not be reacting this way, and his stomach should not have been feeling so queasy . Uhg, of all the times to be feeling sick and it had to be when he was forced to hang out with the tan sadist. Perfect. Well on the bright side if he was sick then he could just be sick on Roger. Hah! See how attractive to him he was then!

"Yeah, I'll be back before three or sometime but you guys can use my room if you want, cause I don't know what you'd do in here."

This time before he could spin around to ask what they were talking about Roger had grabbed the hood on his shirt and dragged him over to his side then snatched the boy's wrist before he could pull back. The boy glared at his smirk for a moment before he turned to face Jack with a raised brow.

"Where are you going?"

"Once again that is none of your business clone." Jack mumbled not even meeting his gaze as he handed Roger a strange looking key. "Have fun with the clone."

"Kitten."

Both boy's stared at Roger as the words left his lips, watching as Roger smirked and ruffled Eric's hair. What was he talking about?

"Eric's not a clone, he's my kitten." he chuckled as Eric's face went beat red, as he tried to yank his hand away with no luck.

"I'm not your kitten Roger." he snarled only making the tan male's smirk widen and Jack scoff.

"Whatever, he's still a clone to me."

"I'm not a clone either asshole!" Eric snapped, but Jack completely ignored him anyways.

"I'm off." the red head mumbled giving Roger a quick 'bro' hug, which the other returned , before heading out the door.

It was only then that realization came to Eric as his face once again lost all colour. Jack was leaving to who knows where and that left him and Roger alone...for the next three hours... grrreeeaaaatttt...

"I thought you said Jack was going to be here." he hissed as Roger gave him a glance and a slight smirk.

"And he was here, but know he's not. You came up with the assumption that he was staying, I never told you that."

"Touche." Eric mumbled feeling his face heat up when Roger snickered and pulled him in close to his side, this time wrapping an arm around his waist.

(There's just one problem. You work for the egg!)

This wasn't as bad as he had been expecting. He had thought that they would stay stuck in Roger's boring room with the black haired male harassing him every two minutes. So far though they had just gone up to Jack's room and put on a horror movie, all in for the sake of Halloween, at least that's what he he thought, they could just have been watching them because Roger liked to watch people running for their life's from crazy ass serial killers.

He tried shifting slightly into a more comfortable position however Roger just growled and tightened his hold around the boy's waist. Rolling his eyes Eric turned his gaze away from the screen and to the tan boy holding him in place.

"Is this what you do every Halloween?" he questioned crossing his arms over his chest with a raised brow, this really didn't seem like something that Roger would do, it seemed to...normal...

"No," Roger mumbled not removing his eyes from the screen as the sound of a girls scream echoed threw the room.

"Well then what do you-."

"I usually do this alone." Roger said nonchalantly picking up a drink that was sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"Why not just go to the dance?" Eric asked thanking the boy silently when he passed him his drink as well.

"I'm not allowed to go anymore." Roger shrugged placing his drink back before placing a hand on Eric's head and forcing him to rest his head on his strong shoulder.

Eric was silent for a moment before he pulled back and raised his brow at the older male, placing his drink on the table as well.

"What did you do?"

Roger sighed, giving the smaller male a side glance. "You're chatty today, normally you don't talk to me so much." he chuckled as Eric felt his face heat up. It seemed though that Roger wasn't laughing at him, he was just, laughing, and it kinda made him look, well really...hot?

"Well I have to be stuck with you so long, might as well get something out of it." he growled taring his gaze away when he notice he was gawking. Dammit, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Whatever you say Kitten." he paused for a moment as he returned his attention to the movie and for a moment Eric didn't think that he was going to answer him at all. "I beat up one of the teachers so bad that they had to be sent to the emergence room in the hospital."

Eric's mouth dropped open as he snapped his head around to stare wide eyed at Roger in disbelieve. "Why would you..."

"They were dressed up in some serial killer costume and they jumped out of nowhere at me and Jack, since it's my job to protect him I simply...put him out of commission."

"Well then why weren't you expe..."

"The head master is the one who does the expelling, and he thought it could be classified as an at of self defence, so the teacher was the one to go not me, but as a rule I'm not allowed out on Halloween anymore. He said it's for the protection of the students or something"

"Oh." the brunet mumbled leaning back in his seat, not even caring anymore if he was leaning against Roger as well. That must have sucked though, Halloween was a great time of year, and he had to spend it in his plain room every time it came up. But had he said that he needed to protect Jack? Why would he do that? He could understand that they were friends and all but why would Roger feel obliged to defend him? If it had been a real serial killer what in the world made him not want to run but instead stay and fight in order to protect someone? Even if that someone was Jack, unless he had feelings for the red head.

"Are you in love with Jack?"

Roger turned to him, complete shock written across his usually blank face before he busted out laughing. He was laughing so hard that his arm had slid from around Eric's waist to his own stomach as he leaned forward trying to muffle his laughter with his free hand across his mouth. Eric on the other hand frowned as he watched the older male seem to hit a point of hysteria and tell himself that he wasn't missing the warmth that had gone when Roger pulled away.

"What are you laughing at? It's not that funny."

The tanned male just nodded his head as he sat back and tried to calm himself taking in deep breaths and placing his hands on his knees. "If you were in my position you would think it was hilarious." Roger chuckled throwing his arm around Eric's shoulders this time and pulling him back in close. Eric could feel his face heat up again as he looked down at his crossed arms. What was wrong with him? Could it be that he wasn't feeling sick at all but he was actually, dare he say it, blushing like a little school girl? No fricken way! "There's nothing going on between me and Jack Eric, you can be sure of that." Roger said placing a hand under the boy's chin and forcing him to look up at him. Upon seeing the boy's red cheeks Roger smirked and slid his hand behind the boy's head and played with the tips of his hair. "Were you jealous Kitten?"

"What! No!" Eric snapped feeling his face flush even harder as he placed his small hands against the thick chest and tried to push back to give some space between them. "Of course I wouldn't be jealous! Why would I be? I don't care about what you do Roger!" he growled trying to push back more only for the stronger male to tighten his grip. Feeling on the verge of panic Eric stared in to the deep black eyes that for once didn't seem to be swimming with cruel humour and anger, but with innocent amusement. He was really enjoying this wasn't he? "Roger let me go." he mumbled pulling back weakly with no success as he refused to drop his gaze and glare. There was no point in trying to break free at the moment, it would be way to ease for Roger to over power him, but maybe he could talk his way out of it. "I can't watch the movie if you're holding my head here."

"I don't want to watch the movie anymore." Roger smirked as his eyes finally went back to normal making Eric relax just the slightest.

At least when they were like that it was easier to remind himself that Roger was an evil prick.

"Then can I go?" Eric growled trying to pull back when Roger pulled him closer. Apparently he wasn't close enough though since Roger sighed as he lowered his hand from Eric's head to snake it under his legs and pull the boy onto his lap. "What the fuck! Roger let me go!" Eric snarled kicking his legs around uselessly before the feeling of teeth against his ear made him still.

"Task, task Eric, I'd be still if I was you." he chuckled sliding a hand under the boy's shirt. Eric shivered as Roger's ice cold fingers grazed across his flat stomach and slid up his chest making every muscle flex on the way.

"Why are you so fricken cold?" he mumbled trying to curl into himself to save some warmth that Roger seemed so hell bent to steal.

"Because I'm heartless." Roger snickered before bringing their lips together.

Had Eric been thinking he would have pulled back, this was the guy after all who had threatened his brother and the reason they went through hell the whole month training for a soccer game. However he wasn't thinking, instead he was just listening to what his body told him, and his body told him to go with it.

Hesitating only the slightest before wrapping his arms around Roger's neck Eric leaned into the older male and allowed his eyes to slide shut of their own accorded. Roger bit down on his lip though making the boy whimper and shoot him a glare, however Roger paid no mind as he slipped his tongue past the brunets lips and into his mouth. Eric squirmed on the older's lap, not yet use to having anything in his mouth but liking it none the less. With just a bit of a shift he managed to move himself from being cradled into straddling Roger with the black haired males icy cold touch sending shivers through his body as he arched just the smallest amount trying to steal some of tan boy's heat.

Roger chuckled as he pulled back giving the younger boy some time to breath. Eric leaned back taking in gulps of air as he tried to catch his breath again. Even through all the intense soccer training Ralph had made them do he had never felt so out of breath. He didn't get long though as the black haired male moved one of his hands from his back to his chest and lowered his lips to the nape of Eric's neck, digging his teeth in while stroking his thumb over the sensitive area making Eric's breath hitch as he tilted his head up giving the evil sadist more room.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep any sound from escaping but it was becoming harder with every move of Roger's hands and every lick and nip that he was given. He screwed his eyes shut as Roger licked a trail up his neck and jaw before taking his lobe in between his teeth and bit down hard causing Eric to yelp out in pain.

"Are you sure you even want to do the next challenge Kitten? You seem quiet willing to me."

That snapped Eric back to reality. What the fuck was he doing! This was fucken Roger!

Shoving himself off the boy's lap he bit back a yell when his back slammed into the coffee table. Shit! How could he have forgotten that was there? Looking up at Roger he saw that the boy wore more of a confused expression, with his lips turned down and his eye brows raised, before a smirked graced his face and he placed his hand in his hand allowing the other one to rest lazily off his knee.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing! What are you doing! That's against the rules Roger! You suppose to wait until you win and even then I would never-!"

"You seemed like you were just a few seconds ago." the black haired male mumbled as his eyes dropped slightly. His smirk widened as a chuckle passed through his lips while he pointed at Eric with his free hand. "I rest my case."

Eric tilted his head in questioned before looking down at himself. His face went beat red as he could feel his ears heat up as well before he covered his lower half with his hands and turned back to glare at Roger. Why did his body have to betray him? Stupid teenage hormones!

It was then that he remembered that they had drinks sitting on the table. Twisting himself around Eric grabbed one and threw the contents of it at Roger before jumping to his feet. As he ran to the door he heard the evil male cursing up a storm but managed to make it to the door with no problem.

"I spent some of Halloween with you Roger but since you never said how long I'm leaving now!" he called over his shoulder throwing the door open and dashing down the hall not bothering to look back.

What the hell had he been thinking! That was Roger! Fucken Roger! The guy who he hated! The evil one who hated his cooking and threatened his brother and his friends! A guy that went around terrorizing people! Why hadn't he pulled back when Roger had first kissed him? And what the hell was he going to do about his 'problem'?

Swiping his key through the slot quickly he made his way into his room and slammed the door closed, leaning against it heavily. What the hell!

Pushing himself away from the door he grabbed fistfuls of his hair and shook his head back and forth.

"I am not falling in love with fucken Roger!" he shouted before kicking the side of his bed repetitively. "I'm not some love struck school girl in some comic book! He must have spiked my drink or something!" he snarled crossing his arms over his chest before plopping down on his bed and glaring at the wall on the other side of the room. He shoot up though seconds later with a smile on his face. Who said what he did had anything to do with love? It was just teenage hormones and curiosity! Sweeeeee...wait...He didn't want to be a hormonal teenager either!

(Can you tell my 'love scenes need work? =( )

Jack sighed as he opened his door just happy that the day was over and that there was no school tomorrow. Really there was nothing he hated more then being dragged to his fathers parties to be used as eye candy and to be shown off. Of course though there's no refusing his father, and everyone knew that. Walking over to his silk red bed he raised his brow upon seeing a slumbering Roger resting over the sheets with his hands resting over top of each other and on his chest. His hair was still wet by the looks of it and that could either be really good or really bad, considering he was still hanging out in his room though it probably wasn't that good.

"Gee Rog, you really have no luck with people do you?" he chuckled before making his way over to his privet bathroom and leaving Roger alone for the night. The guy could do with one night of taking it easy.


	10. Hide and Go Seek

School Prey

# 10 Hide and Go Seek!

Sam let out a deep sigh as he stared blankly at the papers in front of him. His mind wasn't anywhere on answering the nearly impossible math questions, or even trying to come up with an essay topic for English. No, his mind wasn't thinking about school work in the slightest, what he was thinking about, or more importantly, who, was sitting across the room from him looking at his own work as if it was a nasty snarling dog that would take a chomp out of him at any moment. The younger twin missed when Eric use to sit by him but the teachers were pretty strict and refused to allow the twins to sit together after they had spent one whole study hall trying to muffle their laugher and getting no work done while distracting the rest of the students. That wasn't really what he was thinking about though.

Turning his gaze from the table he tried to take his mind off of his problem as he read the labels of the books on the library shelves with his eyes at half mass not really caring what they were. After looking both up and down the rows of books he wondered if he should turn around and read the ones that were pressed against the walls there but decided against it when he thought about what the teacher would say about him turned in his seat and not doing his work. With nothing else to do he let out another sigh and turned back to the papers spilled across his portion of the table, lazily picking up one or two papers before dropping them back down to the damaged, polished wooden tables before placing his elbow on the crowded top and resting his head in his hands.

There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on homework when he was freaking out a bit too much with what his brother was having to go through. Sure Eric acted like the whole thing didn't bother him one bit and he was really good at acting like a tough talking smart ass whenever Roger or Jack were around, but Sam had seen him at night when they were in their rooms alone. Almost all the time now he was completely jumpy and always looked a little uneasy. Sam would be lying to say that the torments didn't have an impact on his brother no matter how much Eric tried to hide it by just laughing it off or making a joke. But that was just it. Eric always looked uneasy and sometimes even a bit confused but he never really looked like he was afraid of them. Whenever Roger came up in conversation of the two Eric's face would go slightly red and he'd shift around or get up and refold his clothes while talking with his back to Sam, he never looked the younger in the eyes any more whenever the black haired sadist came up.

That's what bothered Sam. He was so thrown off by the fact that he could no longer read his brother. Eric should have been afraid whenever the topic of Roger came up and if Sam couldn't tell that he was then how was he suppose too know what Eric was feeling at all? Had they somehow lost their special connection? Was he not paying enough attention to his twin? What if Eric was trying to tell him without words that he needed help and Sam just wasn't picking up on the fear? What if Sam wouldn't be able to help him?

The whole time that they had been at the school Sam felt as if his very existence was the thing that kept screwing Eric over at every chance it got. His brother was always constantly trying to protect him and that always just left him in a worse place then before. Maybe if he learned to be more like Eric rather than hide behind him then Sam could help his brother more rather than just helping him dig a deeper grave. After all Eric had tried to convince him not even that long ago that none of what had happened was any of Sam's fault, but he knew better.

A note being slid in front of him caused Sam to pull away from his morbid thoughts and look down at the folded note with mild interest. Dropping his head from his hand he blew a low breath past his lips before looking over to see if the teacher was watching them. Upon seeing that the man was smiling somewhat creepily at a hard covered book in his hands with his feet propped up on the desk Sam turned back to the note and opened it while making as little noise as possible.

_You okay?_

Looking down at the neatly written words Sam let a soft smile come to his face as he shook his head. Turning his head to face Simon, who was watching him out of the corner of his eye, Sam nodded his head before turning back to the paper to write his own thing back.

_I'm fine, but would you be able to hang out with Eric today? He's really distracting when we're in the room and I won__'__t be able to do any of my homework with him there. I just can't __concentrate__ in here today._

Folding the note carefully Sam slid it back and waited for his boyfriend to read it. He watched as Simon scanned over the words and then turned to him with a warm smile and nod of his head before passing the note back and then going back to his own work.

Feeling just a little confused since he had never seen Simon write anything back but he opened it anyways and almost laughed at what he read.

_Anything for you Cutei ;)_

He didn't even have to look back at Simon before the angel like boy ruffled his hair with a quiet sounding chuckle. Still though, when had he written that?

(That's why we're wearing these rings for each other! Baby!)

"Hey Samy!" Eric grinned while throwing his arms around his brother shoulders as soon as study hall was over. Sam giggled as he patted his brother on the head before he went back his previous job of putting his things away. Eric on the other hand turned his attention to Simon while he waited and nodded to the raven haired boy with a friendly smile. "And hi to you too Simon. Did you have fun?"

"As much as one can while studying." Simon replied returning the smile before he paused for a moment thinking something over. "Did you finish all of your homework Eric?" he asked politely and Sam didn't have to see his brother in order to know the sour face he was making.

"Not reallllly, Sam's way better at this stuff then I am." he chuckled as Sam turned around, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah but you have so many questions that I can never finish my own." Sam scolded as he poked his brother gently in the cheek before tilting his head over to Simon when it seemed like something went off in his head as he tapped their shoulders in order to get their attention.

"What about a study group?"

"Please tell me you're joking. We just sat here for an hour doing homework." Eric groaned placing his head in his hands at the thought of doing even more work.

Simon on the other hand just grinned before he nodded, and then his smile almost took on a sinister approach. "Well you could always not do it. I'm sure your teachers would love if you showed up with incomplete homework tomorrow."

Sam had to hold back a laugh when Eric's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. The teachers were defiantly not merciful when it came to undone homework.

"Alright fine, fine." Eric sighed as he looped his arm around Sam's before giving his brother a side smirk. "Besides, we can even make study groups interesting. Right Sam?"

Sam tossed his brother a weak smile back before shaking his head.

"Nha, I don't think I'm feeling to well right now." Sam lied as he raised a hand to his throat before letting out a quiet coughing sound. "So I think I'm just going to go to bed." he lied, almost spitting out the truth that he was fine when Eric's face suddenly consorted into unhealthy worry as he grabbed both of Sam's shoulders and looked him square in the eye.

"Are you running a fever? Have you been eating well? How many fingers am I holding up? What's your last name? Where..."

"Eric!" Sam interrupted pushing his brother back with a small frown rolling his eyes slightly when Eric snapped his mouth shut and stared at him with a kicked puppy dog look. "I'm fine. Really. I just need to get some sleep okay?"

Eric sucked in his lips being completely silent for a moment before he ever so slowly nodded his head. Sam sighed inwardly, thankful that his brother was going to be backing down for now, especially since Eric always had a tendency to over react whenever Sam was involved in something.

"Besides, it would be good for you and Simon to get some time to know each other don't you think?"

Eric stayed silent for a moment, eyeing the younger in slight confusion. Sam could understand that though. He'd basically told Eric to bug off in a not so subtle way. Eric wasn't all that use to Sam just blowing him off, after all they were brothers and worse yet they were twin brothers. Ever since their day of birth they had depended on each other.

He had to wait for a moment before the older twin let out a sigh and nodded his head sadly with his eyes facing the floor and his lips were pulled down in a frown, reminding Sam a lot of a scolded puppy.

"Okay."

"I'll try to make it fun for you alright Eric. Should we invite Ralph too?"

"Okay!" Eric chirped already looking much brighter as he spun around to face Simon. "The more the merrier and then we can goof off!" he sing sang before spinning around to face Sam and giving him a tight hug and then pulling back. "Get better quick okay?"

(By sixth grade I could have been King of the playground!)

Sam sighed as he hit his head off the back of his door. He couldn't believe what was going on. His whole body felt ill at the thought that he'd just ditch his brother for no reason. If he couldn't do something soon there would be no way that he'd be able to stand in the same room with his brother without feeling as if he was going to be sick.

Slowly he turned around and leaned against the door wishing for once that the room was just a little bit bigger so he could pace around without running into about twenty different things. However upon running his eyes over the room they feel upon Eric's bed when he spotted the corner of a piece of paper sticking out from underneath his pillow. What was that? Was Eric starting to keep secrets from him too?

Biting his bottom lip Sam looked away before looking back at the same spot. He really shouldn't, after all if it was supposed to be hidden then that meant that Sam really wasn't supposed too look at it but…would it really be all that bad if he did?

Deciding that it couldn't hurt Sam took in a deep breath before walking in between the almost none existing space between their beds and lifting up the pillow very gently. He screwed his eyes shut waiting for some sort of safety device to go off but when none did he let out a sigh. It couldn't have been all that important if Eric didn't even bother to put in one of his devices to keep it safe. Picking up the paper and dropping the pillow Sam held it in two hands blinking at it as if it was some sort of object that would blind him if he looked to long. But it wasn't it.

It was just a fold piece of paper with nothing written on the front.

Shrugging his shoulders Sam flipped it open and felt his eyes go wide when he read what was written on it.

_Hello there Kitten,_

Is that what Roger was calling his brother now?

_As I'm sure you know your team must have their painter chosen by the end of the day tomorrow, Jack just wanted me to remind you, however that's not why I'm sending you this letter now. _

_I think we should talk. Just something between us. No Jack or any of the other Hunters and none of your group either._

_I'll be waiting in the auditorium thirty minutes after you get out study hall. If you don't show I'm not sure if you'll like the consequences. _

_ Your favourite tormentor,_

_ Roger_

Glancing at the clock and then at his brother's dresser Sam bit the inside of his cheek as he thought it through. He could always go in Eric's place. No one could really tell the difference between them anyways so why would Roger? Especially if Sam was going too wear Eric's clothes. Marching up to the dresser with new determination Sam pulled one open before something stopped him in his tracks. Just how the hell did Roger get in here to put that under his brothers pillow?

(No! He's just a carebear!)

Eric narrowed his eyes as he stood outside the auditorium doors. Why the hell was he doing this? It had to be one of the worst ideas he'd ever had. He should have just asked someone to come with him or something. Why was he agreeing to meet this psychopath alone?-and better yet in a soundproof auditorium? No one was going to hear him scream if worse came to worse. Taking in a deep breath he let it out before pushing the doors open and stepping in with his shoulders squared and his back straight. He wasn't going to let this guy know he was even the slightest bit uneasy.

"What the hell are you doing here Sam?"

Sam felt his body freeze in mid step as he wondered just where the hell the voice had come from. Turning to stare at the many rows of hard wooden benches he almost let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that Roger was sitting in one, leaning against the side with his head resting against the end and his legs crossed as they rested on the bench as well. At least Roger wasn't hiding in the shadows waiting to pop out at any given moment, just that thought alone was enough to make his skin crawl.

Shaking himself out of his state Sam glared at the boy as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side.

"What the hell makes you think I'm Sam? I thought you knew me better than that by now."

"Sam stop. It's just sad." Roger sighed as he got up lazily before turning to face Sam with a face as blank and bored as a sheet of paper. "Did Eric even read it? I highly doubt he of all people would allow you to do this."

"Um well, ah…"

Sam could basically feel his heart stop as if someone had grabbed it and squeezed when Roger's lips curled into a nasty looking sneer while he backed the poor boy against the door, trapping him with both hands on either sides of his head. Feeling his lips quiver Sam caved into himself as he held his hands uselessly in front of him, his eyes widening in a show of submission. How could Eric deal with this every day when Sam felt like he was going to die just from these few seconds?

"You really are nothing like your brother." The black haired male smirked as Sam grimaced knowing that he was right. "It's actually kind of sad how pathetic you are."

Sam was not going to cry. He refused to do so, still though being told so bluntly he couldn't help but feel as if he had been slammed in the chest and had something ripped out from him. He always knew that Eric was the better twin but until recently it had never bothered him all that much.

"You've got more guts than I gave you credit for though. I never thought you'd ever be stupid enough or have enough balls to come here alone." He chuckled dropping his arms while Sam took in a deep shaky breath, when had he even stopped breathing? "Still, even with you screwing up my plans I actually think that I can make this work."

Sam yelped when Roger snatched his upper arms in a tight gripped before pulling him forward, holding their faces inches apart. Sam didn't like the way Roger's eyes seem to be swimming with sudden mischief that he had seen way to many times with his own brother, and the look of deep-seated sadism which made Sam's soul shrink back even if his body couldn't move.

"Eric is going to dance on my grave after this."

(Ha! Told you guys you were straight!)

"Simon can we stop for a break?" Eric sighed as he leaned back, twirling his pencil around his fingers wishing that Ralph had been here to make even more studying at least a little more bearable.

"Eric we haven't even been working for twenty minutes." Simon chuckled as he flipped through another page in Eric's math book.

Rolling his eyes as he dropped to the floor Eric rolled onto his back, placing his head on his crossed arms as he watched Simon's eyes scanning over the words and evil numbers that resided in the thick hard covered book.

"Simon how much do you like my brother?"

The question came from nowhere that seemed to shock them both before Simon's eyes narrowed in defensive hostility and question while he looked down at the brown haired twin, his dark hair seeming to fall and frame around his face which only added to the look that Eric had never seen before, at least not on Simon who had always seemed so happy and carefree. He started to regret his question when the usually angelic team member of the Firebringers snapped the book shut and crossed his arms over his chest while he glared Eric down.

"Why?"

Eric rolled back over as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees while he narrowed his eyes right back.

"Well Sam's kinda head over heels for you, even though he hasn't known you for all that long you're the first person he's ever dated. So if you're not even thinking about being serious sometime in the future and you're just playing with him I won't let you get away with it unscratched."

Simon's eyes narrowed just a bit more before a soft smile graced his face and he sat back as he shook his head.

"Eric even though I haven't known your brother for all that long it feels like I've known him for a long time. I don't think I could hurt him, but I don't want to rush anything so you know…well what do you think your parents will say if I ever…"

"Who cares." Eric interrupted as he waved his hand back and forth with a swish motion before he dropped his hands down and grinned at Simon with a trouble making glint. "You guys are like little love-struck puppies aren't you?" he questioned as he watched Simon's face go beat red.

Just as he was about to open his mouth there was a knock at the door and they both turned to face it.

"You expecting anyone?" Eric asked pointing to the door as Simon shook his head, getting to his feet as he did so.

"Not that I know of, but it could be Ralph." Simon suggested as he reached the door and opened it. "Can I hel- Roger? What are you doing here?"

Eric snapped up as he jumped to his feet and was at the door quicker then he'd ever thought possible.

"What do you want!" Eric snapped sliding in front of Simon with a snarl on his lips as Roger smirked down at him with a cruel glint to his eye.

"I have a privet challenge for you Eric. Do you except?" he questioned as he lend forward reaching a hand out to ruffle the boy's hair.

Eric wacked his hand away before it even got close as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest looking up at the older male. What was he going on about now? A privet challenge? They already were doing another challenged that the Hunters had cooked up thanks to them being such sore losers so what could he possibly think up now?

"I want to know what it is before I agree or disagree." Eric mumbled as he felt Simon open the door just a bit wider so he could stand beside the boy.

"It's just a little hide and go seek, I've hidden Sam and you have to find him before the times up." Roger smirked as the brunets mouth dropped open and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"You Kidnapped My Brother!" he screamed jumping at Roger and wrapping his hands around his throat as he slammed the black haired male into the white wall that was a few feet away from Simon's door.

"He came to me willingly." Roger snickered wrapping his own hands around the boy's wrist and pulling his smaller hands away from his thick neck all the while never taking his eyes off of Eric's honey brown eyes.

"Roger you have ten seconds to explain yourself." The sudden cold voice made Eric's blood run ice cold just from the tone of it as he turned his head to look at the speaker. Simon's grey eyes no longer held the warm welcoming grey that always reminded Eric of a playful kitten but rather they seemed to be the stirrings of a violent storm as his lips were draw down deeply. He looked ten times more pissed then a few seconds ago.

"Relax Simon." Roger chuckled darkly as he pushed Eric back easily and walked up to the stiff figure of the usually calm boy. Eric raised his brow as he watched Roger whispered something into the other black haired boy's ear as Simon's eyes widened just the slightest before he pulled back and nodded his head. Roger's eyes narrowed as his smirk grew before he turned back to the confused boy who had his head tilted to the side in question at the show the two put on.

What had just happen?-And why was Simon so mellow all of a sudden? Wasn't he the least bit worried about his boyfriend? Wait a second, now that he was thinking about it what did Roger mean by 'He came to me willingly'? Why in the world would Sam go talk to Roger? And willingly too, that didn't sound like Sam at all, it was just to…bold.

"So Eric you have until twelve tonight to find your brother. If you can't find him by then, then you have to spend one night with me on whatever night I choose. If you win on the other hand then you don't. It's as simple as that." The tan boy smirked, his twisted grin making Eric's blood boil. "Do we have a deal?"

"Aw fuck you!" Eric snapped before turning down the hall and sprinting around to find his brother. "I'm so not letting you win this thing!" he yelled over his shoulder as he could basically feel Roger's smirk following him down the hall.

(Timmy! And the lords of the underworld!)

"Sam are you in here!" Eric called as he threw yet another door open looking around the last class room that he had to check for before his time was up. Eyes quickly scanning around the dark, empty room he could see shaky, old wooden chairs, and plenty of spotless desk, but no Sam. "No, no, nononono! Sam!" Spinning around again Eric ran down the hall only to slow down and eventually stop when he saw the solute at the end of the hall leaning against the door frame at the end of the hall.

Hands clenched into tight fist he could feel his body shaking at how tense he was, while watching the taller male push himself off the wall and walk down the dark hall until he was standing in front of the shaking boy.

"Looks like you lose." Roger smirked as he ruffled the boys hair. "Sam's fine, I just put him in Simon's room after you left. Figured that's the last place you'd look and it looks like I'm right."

Not even waiting to be taunted anymore Eric glared at Roger before he speed off to go see his brother.

What a dick! A clever dick, but a dick none the less. Eric had been looking for Sam for hours running all over the school and the dorm rooms. He'd checked every class and every gym, he'd even gone outside and to be honest it was really creepy to be running around an empty, and dark school at night. Then to find out that Sam was safe and sound in Simon's room? No wonder Simon calmed down after Roger had whispered something to him. It was probably about Sam staying with him while Eric ran around like a madman.

Dashing up the stairs and busting threw the doors, as quietly as he could of cores since he didn't want to walk up the whole dorm, Eric wasted no time in getting to Simon's room and slamming his fist into the door before falling to his knees and gasping for air pathetically. He could only run around on adrenalin for so long.

As soon as he heard the door open he forced himself to his feet, panting too hard to even force words past his lips at the look of knowing humour on Simon's face as the older male moved out of the way of the door, allowing Eric to see past him and into the room where Sam was sitting on the bed wearing Eric's clothes with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. Upon seeing that Sam's eyes were red and slightly puffy he jumped into older brother mode completely forgetting that he was completely out of energy, dashing over to Sam and grabbing both the boy's shoulders in a gentle grip as he looked him in the eye.

"Did Roger hurt you at all? Did he scare you? What happened before he dropped you off to Simon? Are you hurt anywhere? Why did you-?"

Eric was suddenly silenced when Sam through his arms around Eric's shoulder and just started bawling into his brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Eric!" he sobbed as Eric was silenced just sitting there in shock. He didn't even hold his brother back for a moment but when he finally did click into what was happening he wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and ran his hand up and down his back as he made soothing sounds he froze for a moment when he felt another pair of arms wrap around them both but relaxed when he heard Simon whispering sweet nothings to Sam as the boy's shoulders shook while he clung to them both.

He was going to kill Roger for making his brother cry.

(Alright guys. The time for truth is here!)

Anyone else wonder what happened to Ralph? Well you'll know soon enough, just a short thing for Grammer Nazi. Hope you like it!^^

Ralph glared at the red head in front of him. This was so not part of the deal. They were only suppose too be EWB's and that did not include dragging them off campus and into town for an EWB 'date', what the hell did that even mean? Ralph wasn't sure he really cared what it meant; all he knew was that he didn't want to be standing outside a corny looking laser tag game building thing with a smirking Jack in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest in a victorious way.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ralph mumbled rolling his eyes when Jack shook his head. "Jack this is not part of our deal."

"I told you I was going to try and change it. Besides what's wrong with two friends hanging out at an arcade building?" Jack asked as he held open the door, waiting for the blond to follow before him.

"Nothing would be wrong with it if we were friends." He said as he raised his brow at the now frowning red head, who was rolling his eyes.

"It won't kill you Ralph. Besides, what else were you going to do tonight?" Jack scoffed as he leaned against the open door, still waiting for the soccer captain to get in.

Ralph opened his mouth until he realized that he really didn't have anything to do once he got back. Rolling his eyes he sighed before huffing and then storming his way into the building.

"It better be as good as you make it sound."

(You see this women bra? She's staying here.)

Ralph and Jack let out another burst of laugher as they remembered the 'totally epic shooting dive that Jack managed to pull off without being able to hit a single person and then knocking over one of the glowing walls' which got them kicked out of the game and then lead them to the local pizza store.

"How could we even suck that bad? It shouldn't even be possible!" Ralph snorted almost chocking on his drink as Jack rolled his eyes flipping the boy the bird only making him laugh harder.

They had ended up playing for hours at the game and even though Ralph had been completely repulsed to playing at first he'd started to enjoy himself after about half an hour, getting completely lost in the game. They had been a pretty good tag team but they had lost almost every game thanks to them collapsing in fits of laugher or trying to pull off some stupid ass movie stunt.

"I don't think we did that bad. People just couldn't handle all of our badassness." Jack nodded as he took a bite from his pizza, growling slightly when the hot sauce spilt out of the slice and onto the corners of his mouth.

Without even giving it a second thought Ralph leaned over the table and licked the older males lips clean. It wasn't until he pulled back and saw Jack had gone completely silent that he had realized what he had done. His face went bright red as he coughed into his clenched hand trying to act casual but failing miserably. He was so use to when they hung out in Jack's room doing things he'd rather not talk about and it had become an automatic reaction that it apparently didn't matter where he was.

"So." He mumbled sloshing his half empty drink around before suddenly getting to his feet. "I'm leaving." He mumbled not even looking at the red head anymore as he cursed himself out mentally. What was he thinking? Oh wait he wasn't…why wasn't he thinking? "This should pay for my half." He said as he reached into his pocket and went to pull out his wallet, before he could though Jack snatched his wrist and held it still.

"Don't even bother. I dragged you out here so it only makes sense that I would pay. Besides I don't believe in going Dutch with you."

Lifting his head up to stare at the other through his soft blond locks Ralph wanted to smack Jack upside the head upon seeing his cherry grin but refrained from it as he just nodded his head.

"Do what you want."

"Thought you'd never give me permission." Jack chuckled.

He was on his feet with a hand wrapped around Ralph's waist and the other one tilting the blonds head up quicker than Ralph would have ever thought was possible. Before he could even open his mouth to utter a single warning Jack pressed their lips gently together and then just as quickly as he was there he was gone, sitting back at his place, munching on a piece of pizza and completely ignoring the sudden silence in the store.

Ralph stood there for a few minutes with his mouth opening and closing like a fish as the rest of the customers just stared at the two before Ralph snapped his head around and glared at them making them jump back into their own conversations. He turned his attention back to the red head before shoving his hands in his pockets and shaking his head as he spun around and just walked out.

One thing he would never understand in the world would have to be Jack Merridew.


	11. Monsters Don't Exist but I'm as Close as

School Prey

#11

Monsters Don't Exist but I'm as Close as it Gets

Roger leaned back on Jack's couch as the thundering sound of the water from the bathroom filled the silence while he let his eyes slip closed as he relaxed for the first time in a long time. It seemed weird to him that not even two weeks ago him and Eric had been making out on this very couch. A smirk worked its way over his face as he thought back to how cute it had been with the small boy straddling his hips and arching into Roger while the tan male ran his hands up his toned body. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut though, if he hadn't then how far would Eric have let him go? Maybe all the way? Roger growled at that thought, no way would Eric let him get that far yet, but maybe third base? Hell, he'd be happy with first base at this point.

Cracking his eyes open just the slightest he glared at the TV as he tried to control his emotions that seemed to be swirling around in both his head and his stomach. Bringing his body forward he rested his arms on his knees and glared at the polished coffee table in front of him. What the hell was going on with him lately? Since when could one person turn him on his head so much? Why did this kid have such a hold over him? –And why couldn't Eric see it? As much as Roger wanted to believe that Eric was dancing in the palm of him hand he felt more like he was dancing in Eric's. Still though as long as he could get the boy to do what he wanted and as long as Eric didn't know that he had could do the same to Roger then it would all be good.

It shouldn't have been this hard though. All his victims before Eric had taken maybe four days at most to break, not almost six weeks. A whole month and a half and Roger still couldn't get the kid to fall to his knees for him. Was he losing his touch? Or was there something different about this one?

"You glare any harder at that table and it'll burst into flames."

Jack's voice made Roger snap his head up as he looked over the back of the couch to see his friend. Jack was standing in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist with a smirk across his lips and his bright red hair still dripping water down his chest.

"Should I take a picture and send it to Ralph?" he asked raising his brow as Jack's face lit up happily.

"What a great idea!" he chirped before running over to his bed and grabbing his own phone before dashing back into the bathroom.

Roger had to chuckle at that. Jack would do anything to bother and make Ralph uncomfortable. In a way though it was somewhat cute. Not that he would ever tell Jack that but he had seen Jack trying to get Ralph ever since second year when the boy had first shown up, it seemed that once Eric had joined Ralph had basically thrown himself at the boy. EWBs. What bullshit. By the end of this semester Jack would have Ralph in a real relationship, and if Roger was going to continue on his truth streak than he would happily say, or think in this case, that he was happy for Jack. That guy deserved to be happy and whatever made him happy Roger would support.

"That's so going to make him come running to me. Whether it's to yell at me or not won't matter much though." Jack shrugged as he came out of the bathroom again flipping through his phone with the smallest of smiles on his face. Sliding his phone closed Jack looked up at Roger with his smirk right back in place as he tossed his phone on the bed. "So what's got you so down in the dumps pouty?" Jack chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest while a scowl replaced Roger's pokerfaced expression.

"I don't pout." He mumbled as Jack flopped ungracefully beside him while throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"On the contrary Roger, you do pout, I'm just the only one who notices because you have a weird way of going about it." Jack tasked making the black haired male roll his eyes. "So is it the clone?" Jack asked, his smirk widening upon the glare that was given to him by the taller male.

"Not everything that bothers me revolves around him." Roger lied as Jack gave him a gentle punch on his arm, the glint never leaving his eyes.

"Um yes it does Roger. That's like saying I don't think up ways to bother Ralph constantly so he's always thinking about me." Jack smirked before his smirk softened and he gently shoved Roger with his shoulder. "Come on, seriously, what's been bothering you lately?"

Letting out a short sigh Roger ran a hand through his hair before using it to hold his head.

"I've got to go Jack." He sighed getting up to his feet and walking around the couch and past the bed to the door.

He knew Jack wouldn't question where he was going because he already knew. The only reason Roger would ever leave Jack's side without Jack dismissing him was because of his father. Mr. Merridew.

Even thinking about the man was enough to make Roger's skin crawl. He hated the man more than anything in the world. Yet he worked for him. Trying to keep down his disgust Roger made his way out of the boys dorm almost slamming the door with supressed anger but closing it gently in order to allow the none earl risers to continue their rest. As much of an ass as he was even he could appreciate the extra sleep. Instead though he decided to growl under his breath as he walked down the stairs and started in the direction of the man's office.

As soon as he got back Roger was so going to skip school and head back to bed. As much fun as it was to screw around with Eric last night it had meant getting close to getting no sleep and with all the work he had been doing lately he was already running low enough on that. Or would Mr. Merridew use that against him in order to do something to Eric? Yeah, maybe he shouldn't skip class, that didn't mean that he had to be awake for them though.

He got to the office quicker than expected and he wasn't surprised at all to see that no one was there yet. It was too early for anyone to be up yet. After all Jack, Mr. Merridew, and Roger were the only ones insane enough to be up this early. Glancing at the clock Roger almost couldn't hold back his groan when he saw that it was three in the morning. Why couldn't they sleep ever sleep in? Roger was never one to complain, at least out loud, but he was having so much fun with Eric lately that when he had to be reminded of what he really was and what he really did at this school…

Shaking his head to clear it of all useless thoughts Roger marched up to the Head Master's door and walked in without a single knock. After all Mr. Merridew didn't like to be kept waiting, even by something as simple as a quick knock on the door. Upon entering though he walked up to the desk and clasped his hands together behind his back as he stared down at the older man who was looking over a paper with a list of numbers on it from what Roger could see. He stood there for only a moment before the man dropped the paper and looked up at him.

"Why, good morning Roger. " He smiled as he leaned back in his chair, placing one hand on his leg and the other resting on the arm of the fancy wooden chair. "We have something that needs to be talked about."

Roger stood even straighter, if that was possible as he waited to be told what he was supposed to know.

"Now as you know the drugs we have been testing have so far have been proven to be successful." The red haired man said as he got up out of his chair and moved in front of the desk so he was able to sit against it. "We have you to thank for that."

Roger had to fight with himself in order not to move back when the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward to stand closer.

"Your father trained you well Roger. You should be proud."

He should be proud? Roger felt more disgusted than proud. Ever since he had come to this school he had been doing the elder Merridew's bidding and the work he had to do made him anything but proud. Secretly doping up his fellow classmates for example. He didn't mind hunting down the ones who made stupid bets and forcing them to give him the money they owned, but that was a lot different than sneaking into another student's room and stealing them when he knew for a fact that they had never done anything wrong in the first place.

"Since the test are going so well I'm pushing in more dates." Merridew said as he dropped Roger's wrist and raised his hand to stroke his beard as he looked up briefly while thinking it through. "See rather than every Friday I want you to go through and do it on both Wednesday and Friday."

"What?"

"Did I stutter Roger?" the man questioned as he turned his eyes back to the darker skinned boy who was now standing there with his eyes slightly wider and his mouth open just the slightest.

"No Master Merridew but I don't think their bodies will be able to handle that. You should see them even three days after they've had it. They need all of the days for recovery time. If you…"

However Roger didn't get to finish as the back of Mr. Merridew's came clean across his face, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent room. Roger had to take a step back to keep his balance as he shook his head slightly before raising his hand to his stinging cheek and pulling it back just far enough to see the blood on his fingertips. Dropping his eyes to the hand that had hit him Roger saw a ring on the man's finger. Asshole. Wiping the blood away Roger straightened himself back up as he glared at the scowling man before him.

"I don't want your opinion Roger. I just want you to do as you're told." He snapped as Roger took another step back while shaking his head. He could feel the blood running down his cheek and he knew that for what he was about to do he was going to receive a lot more of a punishment then a bitch slap.

"Well I refuse. You're going to kill a lot more kids if you do that. They'll be dropping like flies in the winter. You'll have too many dead bodies and not everyone will believe that they just 'ran off'. Not every parent is that stupid." He hissed continuing to walk back, trying to get himself as far away as possible. Strong and fearless he might have been but even Roger knew that there were two people that he still couldn't beat, his father, and unfortunately, Mr. Daryl fucken Merridew.

The man stared at him, his face twisted in almost unrecognizable fury before his eyes went empty and laughed spilled from his lips making Roger jump before he spun around and reached for the doorknob, he needed to get out of here. Just as he opened the door though it was slammed closed and Roger was shoved into it by a hand at his neck.

"My, my Roger, you're acting like you have a choice." A chuckling voice said as it ghosted over his ears making Roger screw his eyes shut with only one thought running through his mind.

Shit.

"And since when have you ever had a heart hm?" Merridew grinned as he grabbed the boy's shoulder and spun him around to face him. Roger glared at him, refusing to show any fear to this man. He was the one who installed fear in others, he didn't show it himself, even when he knew he was going to be beaten within an inch of his life very soon. "Is it because of this Eric brat?" the man chuckled darkly as the dark haired male only glared harder. "Has he made you go soft?"

"No." Roger gritted out as he clenched his hands into tight fist making the smirk on the man's face widen.

"Whatever you say Roger." Merridew said as he snatched the boy's shirt and pulled him off of the wall. "But know this," he growled as the smile fell from his. "If you continue with this behavior not only will I remind you who you belong to but I will wipe that brat that you care for so much off the earth, or," he smirked as he wrapped his hand around the boy's throat and forced Roger up on his toes so that they were eye level, "I could let him live and just kill his brother. I wonder which one would worse for him, don't you?"

Carelessly he threw the boy back against the door as he straightened out his cleanly pressed suit. Pushing himself away from the door Roger rubbed at his throat with one hand while rubbing at his cheek with the other one cleaning the blood off yet again, his eyes never lowering from the figure that shot him a cold smile.

"Now Roger, what are you going to do?" Mr. Merridew asked as he placed his arms behind his back, his eyes just as cold as the air around him.

Roger continued with his heated glare but he broke a moment later as he let out a sigh and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Whatever you tell me Master Merridew."

He didn't need to see the man's face to know that there was a twisted smile on his face at the submission of his servant. Roger's eyes were darted upward once more when Merridew wrapped his hand around the top of his neck and tilted his head upward so they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"That's right Roger, you're a monster not a saint, never forget that. Now, about your punishment for your earlier outburst."

(Get that thing that's in your hand out of my face.)

So what's up guys? Sorry about the really late update, I had absolutely no motivation, but the next chapter will have more to do with the others. Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Not a Normal Morning

School Prey

# 12

Not a Normal Morning

"Who are we thinking about to make our painter?" Eric sighed as he placed his tray down beside Ralph while Sam took his spot on the opposite side of the table next to Simon. Simon placed a spoonful of soup in his mouth, his eyebrows knitted together in a way of thought while Sam shrugged his shoulders silently staring down at his tray which held next to nothing on it. Turning to Ralph to see if he had any ideas Eric was slightly shocked to see that the blond seemed to be quiet out of it. Just absently taking a bite out of his sandwich every now and then while he seemed to be in another place entirely.

"Um Ralph? You okay?" he questioned placing a hand on his friends shoulder gently. Not even a second later though and Ralph knocked his hand away glaring at him with utter loathing as he opened his mouth to shout something. Once he saw who he was about to shout at though his face dropped and he sighed while dropping his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry Eric, I just, I don't," Ralph sighed as he shook his head before turning back to his food, "Never mind."

Eric stared for a little while longer before he turned back to the others at the table. Everyone did seem out of it today, well Sam and Ralph at least. Maybe it was time that he should stop thinking about himself and start thinking about his friends.

"I could do it Eric." Simon volunteered as he scooped up another spoonful of his soup while looking at the older twin. "After all I do get some of my highest marks in that class and I have sold off pieces before."

"That's sounds great, thanks." Eric chirped giving his friend a quick nod of appreciation.

"Not a problem." Simon smile before he turned to lightly wrap a free arm around Sam and pull him in close for a moment, placing a gently kiss on his cheek which made the small brunet smile up at him before he finally picked up something from his meal.

Eric gave his brother a small smile that went unnoticed by everyone at the table but he couldn't say he cared much. It was nice to see that there was someone else in the world that could make his baby brother smile. It had taken a long time for Eric to except the fact that there was someone else that Sam cared for but now that he had it really was nice to know that if anything happened to Eric then Sam would be okay. However Sam had seemed somewhat depressed since last night and that was that Eric really wanted to talk about alone later. Now Ralph on the other hand had been acting weird since this morning and just a little off for the last little while, and that was something Eric intended on fixing.

"So Ralph, what are you up to today?" he questioned taking a sip of apple juice from his small glass cup as he gave him a small smile.

Ralph mumbled something under his breath before pulling out his phone and typing something in really quick before snapping it shut.

"I'm going to kill Jack. He woke me up a fucking three this morning." He growled as Eric raised a brow at his friend.

"What did he want?"

"For me to kill him." Ralph snapped taking a vicious bite out of his sandwich and taking a gulp of milk to keep himself from choking.

"Well then I think we should all go do something together today." Eric grinned as everyone turned to face him with mirror looks of confusion mixed shock.

"Like what?" Sam asked as Simon placed another spoonful of soup into his mouth while Ralph placed down his sandwich and took another sip of milk.

"As long as it's not laser tag I'm in."

That statement made them all look at Ralph for a moment before Eric shrugged.

That seemed fair enough, maybe he had, had a traumatizing experience when he was younger or something. Who knew? Eric smiled to himself as he looked over at his brother and the boy's boyfriend to see Sam thinking of his own idea of where he would like to go.

"What if we just went to a park or something? It would be a nice break from the other things we have to constantly do, or we could always go hiking. I know a great place where we can go." Simon suggested as Sam's face lit up.

"That sounds like fun!" he said as a smile broke out over his face and he clung to Simon's arm making the dark haired angel smile softly down at him. "Do you think we'll be able to see all sorts of animals too!"

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to go and see." Simon said as he ruffled the boy's soft brown hair. "What do you guys think?" he asked turning to the other two across from the table.

Eric rested his head in his hand with a small smile as he shook his head.

"I think you guys should go. It'll be a nice date for you." He smirked watching with satisfaction as Sam's face went bright red and a light flush went over Simon's cheeks as he turned his head to the side slightly.

"B-but I thought that you wanted all of us to hang out." Sam stuttered, making both Eric and Ralph chuckle.

"Aren't they cute?" Eric asked as he turned to look at his friend receiving a nod from his companion. Turning back to his brother Eric shook his head. "It's alright. We can do something together later. You guys should go and have fun together. It's not like me and Ralph are going to disappear or something." Eric waved off before a sudden silence in the cafeteria caught all of their attention.

The eating area was never quiet no matter what time of day so why had everyone suddenly stopped talking? Eric raised his brow and tilted his head when Sam mouth fell open and Simon's grey eyes widen to a shocking size. Just what were they looking at?

Turning in his seat to look over his shoulder Eric couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Jack and…Roger?- entering into the room. That couldn't be Roger though, there was no way anyone in the school would be able to do that to him and not be dead, and since Eric hadn't heard of any of the students suddenly dying then who the hell had done that to him?

There were deep, ugly black bruises forming all over Roger's face, but mostly on the left side and there was a nasty looking gash of a cut right across his cheek which looked as if it hadn't been that bad before the rest of the beating. On his neck were dark marks which looked like the imprint of a hand were a bruise would proudly stand soon enough, his hands were all cut up and it almost looked as if he had stuck his hand in a jar of glass while his arms had long slashes going down each one. Although it looked like they had stopped bleeding a while ago the freshness of them made Eric wonder why they hadn't been wrapped or covered.

Without thinking Eric got up from his seat and swiftly made his way through the quiet area and stopped only when he was right in front of Roger. He didn't miss the glare Jack shot at him but he couldn't say he cared much about it either as he awkwardly placed his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure what he was going to do much less say and he wasn't really sure of the reason he had thought coming over to the taller male was a good idea, but now that he was there he couldn't really back out or anything. His tongue quickly darted out of him mouth to lick his dry lips before he looked back up into the others black eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"None of your damn business clone." Jack hissed, his words seeming a lot more filled with melic then they had ever sound before which made Eric jump back just the slightest. "And that goes with the rest of you fuckers as well! Mind your own business before I take each and every one of your fucking eyes!"

Eric hunched up his shoulders as he heard a low mummer coming up from the rest of the students as they all tried to go back to what they had been doing before the two had enter. Normally Eric was never so intimidated by Jack, but at the moment the red head looked like he was ready to murder every single student two times over and then some. He really did care about Roger, which was weird. Ever since he had met them the brunet had just thought that the two had teamed together to cuase hell in the school, sure he found out that Roger was willing to do anything to protect Jack but he had no idea that Jack, the guy who seemed to be a complete manipulative asshole, actually cared back. Their bond seemed to be almost as strong as the one that he shared with Sam.

"As much as I understand your anger Jack," Eric mumbled truthfully getting the red headed boys attention and his full on glare before he continued, "I was asking Roger, not you."

"Why you little…!" Jack growled taking a step towards the boy as Eric narrowed his eyes and got ready to stand his ground.

"Have you chosen your painter yet?" Roger questioned making Jack freeze in his motion before he turned to stare at his dark haired friend who was looking down at the light brown haired boy who had relaxed his shoulders but raised his brow.

"Um, yeah." Eric mumbled with a slight nod of his head wondering why that matter at the moment. "But we don't have to do it if you don't want."

Eric automatically wished that he hadn't said that when Roger smirked and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close, not caring if he was doing so in front of basically the whole school, after all who was going to bad mouth the devil reincarnated?

"Are you saying that you give in?" He smirked, although Eric could see him winch just the slightest in pain from what the action had caused him.

"Not in the least. I just thought it might seem heartless to kick a wounded persons butt." Eric glared, feeling just the bit better when he heard Roger's deep chuckle emitting from his chest. Maybe it just looked bad but it didn't hurt that much? Nope, that defiantly wasn't the case, he could see the slightest hint of pain deep in Roger's dark black eyes.

"Aren't you cheeky."

"So who is it?" Jack huffed crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at Eric who pushed himself gently out of Roger's hold. He didn't want to hurt the guy more then he already was. Sure he'd kidnapped Sam last night, but even Eric thought this was over kill, and Roger had been pretty nice in order to let Sam stay with Simon rather than tying him up and putting him in the attic or something.

"Simon." Eric mumbled as Jack sighed with a shake of his head.

"Damn. You actually got someone who's talented." Jack said as he shoved his hands into his pockets, seeming back to his old jerk faced self rather than the blood thirsting monster which was usually play well and a lot more low keyed with Roger.

"Then I'll be the one from our team."

"You can paint?" Eric said, his brown eyes widening in shock as his jaw went slack and he held up a hand pointing at the tall smirking male.

"Don't act so shocked. I can do a lot of things that you don't know about." Roger scoffed as he crossed his arms before the smallest of winches came across his face.

Eric bit the side of his lip for a moment before he let out a sigh and shook his head. Enemy or not Roger still needed to have those wounds looked after, and after some pranks gone terribly wrong, Eric was quiet good with first aid.

"Let me help you with that Roger."

"What?" both Jack and Roger said in unison as they both looked taken aback at Eric's suggestion only making the smaller boy glare at them as he crossed his arms and stuck out his chest.

"Don't think I can do it? I might suck at cooking and painting but this is one thing I know that I can do well." He growled defending his pride as Jack shrugged and looked over at Roger who now had a small smile on his face.

"No, I just didn't think that you cared that much." He chuckled making Eric feel his face heat up as he looked down at the floor and coughed into his hand trying to both hide and will down his blush.

"I don't, it just wouldn't be fair to expect you to partake in the next challenge if you're in too much pain t be able to do it properly." He lied before looking back up at the tanner male who just rolled his eyes. Something that Eric had never seen him do before.

"Whatever you say Kitten."

"While you do that I'm going to talk to the Head Master." Jack growled as he turned around and reached out for the doors that lead back into the hall.

Eric tilted his head in question when Roger snatched Jack's arm and yanked him back giving him a sharp glare as he shook his head.

"Don't Jack, it's not worth it." He snarled as Jack glared back just as hard.

"Back off Roger. That's an order." Jack snarled before ripping his arm away and storming out of the room.

The boy watched as Roger glared after his friend, seeming stuck to the stop for a moment, almost as if he wanted to bolt after the red head but he stayed where he was. What did Jack mean by 'that's an order' though? If Eric tried that would it work? Yeaaahh, no. He'd probably be strangled for that.

"Just let me tell the others and then we can go to the infirmary." Eric said as he nodded to Roger before heading off to his friends. He really wished he could understand what was going on between Jack and Roger but he didn't think it would be too good to press at the moment.

As Eric told his friends what he was doing he tried hard to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him that it was jealousy that made him want to know. As he jogged back to Roger he completely wiped the thought out of his mind.

(You got shot today, you're pumped full of adrenalin.)

"What the hell is your fucken problem!" Jack shouted as he busted threw the door of his father's office.

Mr. Merridew gave him a smile as the two other men around his desk stared at the young boy with their mouths hanging open as they brought their briefcases up to their chest as if that would protect them for Jack's rage.

"What the hell do you think gives you the right to beat Roger!" Jack snarled slamming his hands down on the front of the man's desk.

"Gentlemen would you please give me a moment with my son? I'll be back with you shortly." Mr. Merridew said as he got up from his desk.

Jack pushed himself back and didn't even bother to watch the older men leave the room glancing at each other with bewildered looks on their faces. Once the door was closed Jack crossed his arms over his chest and started to tap his foot as he watched his father sigh as he lend forward against the desk with his hands resting flat on the surface.

"Well? I'm waiting old man." Jack hissed as the other red head just chuckled, his dark green eyes sparkling with cruel intent.

"You should be thankful to me Jack. It seems your servant has been getting quiet unruly and I simply straightened him out for you."

"Bull-fucking-shit." Jack snapped, almost snarling at the man before him.

"Watch your tongue boy, or I'll cut it off." Daryl said as his smile dropped and his eyes turned cold while he stood to his full height. "You forget that Roger is not your friend, he's below you, he works for you and if you're mistaking that for friendship then I can always have his father remind him that he is not to get so close with the ones he serves."

"I don't care what twisted ideas you've got going on in that head of yours but I swear if you ever hurt Roger like that again I will personally kill you." Jack hissed lowly as his shoulders hunched up and his hands clenched in white knuckled fists.

"And how are you expecting to do that?" Merridew scoff with a smirk as he sat back down in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and then placing his intertwined hands on top. "You have absolutely no fighting experience in any form of any kind. What are you hoping to do?"

Jack placed his hands on the desk again and lend right over it until he was inches away from the older man's uncaring face.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you?" he hissed.

Pulling himself back and straightening out Jack gave the glaring man one more glance before he spun around and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door on the way out.

(Hey Chef.)

Eric remained silent as he wrapped Roger's right arm questioning the ointment he had used and how many times he should tell Roger to change and reapply it. Sure he had done this for himself countless times but his wounds were never this bad and he never had this much at one time, besides he always just changed them whenever he thought that it was a good idea or when he thought they needed to be changed. Maybe he would just tell him to change them twice a day for the next few days or so and then he could just change them one a day along with applying more of the ointment daily. That sounded good.

Finishing with that arm Eric moved to do the next one however Roger moved it back when he tried. Furrowing his brow Eric tried again only to have the same thing done.

"Stop that." He growled looking up at Roger who was smirking back down at him.

"But it's so much fun to screw around with you." The dark haired male smirked as he used his good arm to ruffle the boy's hair only making Eric's glare strengthen as he pulled back.

"Fine then. If you want to be that way then you can help yourself." He growled turning his back on the other and starting to make his way out of the room. He didn't get far though before a hand grabbed at his caller and yanked him back, wrapping an arm around his waist not even seconds later.

"You're not leaving yet." Roger growled as he rested his forehead against the boy's shoulder.

He didn't do anything though. He didn't bite, he didn't try to squeeze Eric's guts out, and he didn't chuckle or whisper creepy things into his ear. He just held him there. It was weird. Really weird.

"Stop it." Eric snapped, glaring at the ground in front of him, although he didn't do anything to break out of the others hold.

"Stop what?" Roger questioned as he placed his chin on the smaller boys shoulder, questioning in his voice.

"Trying to be sweet. It doesn't work for you." Eric grumbled as he struggled to turn in the others grip before he was facing him. "You're not the sweet type of guy Roger. You're a prick. So buck up and stop acting like this." The boy grumbled with his arms over his chest.

He kept up his glare even when Roger smirked back at him and pulled him in closer.

"And you're a brat Kitten." He smirked as he placed a hand under the boys chin and tilted his head up. "I really wish you would just give in already, you know you want to." Roger said as he brought the boy closer to him.

"Not in your life time." Eric hissed back.

Deciding that he wanted to throw Roger off his game for once Eric quickly brought both of his hands up to either side of Roger's face and pulled him in, giving him a swift peck on the lips. It worked too, Roger's hold loosened and Eric took that as his chance to pull back and away, out of the other's reach. He was quite satisfied when he saw the frozen look on Roger's face, and how for once his black eyes seemed to be, almost comically, swirling in confusion.

"If you need help with the other arm get the doctor or something. I have to get going to class. Don't forget to change the bandages twice a day for the next three or four days and then just once a day after that." Eric smirked as Roger seemed to finally collect himself as his brow knitted together and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, and don't forget to reapply the ointment every time you change the bandages." Eric called as he opened the door and pushed the door open. Once he was out he dashed down the hall and to the first door that would take him out of the hall and to the stairs.

What in the world had possessed him to do that? Eric slapped a hand over his face as he felt even his ears go red. He must have been losing his mind.


	13. So Much For My Happy Ending

School Prey

13

So Much For My Happy Ending

"Did you find out what happened to Roger?"

Eric almost jumped out of his skin when the voice seemed to come out of nowhere before his brother raised his brow and tilted his head to the side. "Why are you so jumpy?" he questioned as Eric shrugged his shoulders not really sure if he wanted to tell Sam what he had done.

"Um, no reason, but to answer your other question I still have no idea what happened to him. He didn't talk about it, or really he didn't talk at all until the last bit." The older twin mumbled before he looked around trying to spot the black haired male that was always following his brother around. "Where's Simon?"

"He said he wanted to make a picnic basket to bring with us but he didn't want me to see what he was going to pack so I thought I'd go looking for you." Sam said with a small smile as he reached out a hand to hold his brother's who only took it to willingly. "Ralph and I thought it was kinda weird of you to suggest helping Roger. Especially alone. Did anything happen?"

For a moment Eric didn't know what to say. He had never lied to his twin, hell, he'd told Sam that it was his fault that his gerbil died when they were kids about ten seconds after it had happened.-but this? Well would it really be so bad if he left what had happened out? Maybe he could just ignore it completely and pretend that he was losing his hearing or something? Nah, Sam would give him a whack for that. Biting the inside of his mouth for a moment Eric took in a breath before deciding that he wasn't going to start lying to his brother now.

"Yeah kind of." He mumbled already feeling his face go hot.

He was suddenly pulled back when Sam stopped, pulling him beside him before he ducked them into an empty classroom which was one of the many since class was out for the rest of the day. He had the strangest feeling of dajavu when he was pushed in front of his brother before he could spin around to see that Sam had his arms crossed and a frown set in place. Oo, maybe he should have lied.

"What happened?" Sam questioned, his voice sounding sharper then Eric had ever heard it before.

"Um, well you know the usual, we were just talking and then I might have…kissed him." Eric coughed in a small voice avoiding his brother's ice cold gaze.

"What?" Sam questioned raising his brow as his eyes narrowed.

"I kissed him." Eric sighed before throwing his hands up in the air. "But it was only a peck I swear! Nothing more than that! And I only did it to throw him off guard!"

He sucked his lips in as he watched his brother's mouth drop open and his eyes open wide. Seconds later and Sam seemed to completely transform as his eyes narrowed and his mouth formed into a snarl as he dropped his arms by his sides before deciding to throw them high up in the air and taking a step towards his brother.

"What were you thinking Eric!" he shouted making said boy jump back.

Wow, Sam had never yelled at him like this before. It was…really weird.

"How could you do something like that with **him **of all people! If you're gay then I'm sure there are plenty of guys around the school that would love to date you! But Roger! You can't do stuff like that with Roger! That's the point of all these challenges isn't it!?" Sam snapped as he threw his arms down with his hands clenched.

"Well what's wrong if I might have started to like him just the tiniest bit?" Eric questioned making a vague hand gesture with his thumb and index finger to show a small amount in between.

"No." Sam stated bluntly making the sheepish grin that he been on Eric's face fall.

The younger twin sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest looking down and away from his brother as he bit his bottom lip while shaking his head wordlessly. Eric tried to give another smile but Sam just frowned at him with the slightest of glares making the older twin feel for once that he had absolutely no idea what he should do. He didn't know if he could say anything that would make Sam feel better or if maybe he should try to make a joke. It didn't seem much like his brother was in a mood for any though so instead he went to give him a hug, Sam stopped him though, placing his hands on his shoulders as he looked his brother in the eye, dark honey brown mixing with light honey brown.

"Eric," Sam said, stopping for a moment as he seemed to come up blank before he shook his head, never taking his eyes off of his brother, his eye's seeming to water before he continued. "I don't want you to get hurt and that guy is just bad news for that sort of thing. He's a nasty person Eric, he **enjoys** making people afraid and he's a jerk. You can't love him, or even like him."

He had never thought that those words would have hurt so much. Being told he couldn't love or like someone would have never bothered him so much before, he never got to know anyone other then Sam anyways so he probably would have laughed at the very thought of ever feeling even the slightest bit of anything towards someone else but now… it was different. He had met so many great people at this hell hole of a school and even though he couldn't stand the black haired sadist at first he grown to somewhat enjoy his company over the last little bit of time. Now Sam was telling him that he couldn't even like the person he had come to find somewhat amusing and interesting, now he was going to have to either give up on someone he had taken a liking to, or he was going to have to give up his brother to keep them. He would either have to tell Sam that he liked Roger and watch as the one he had loved for years filled with disappointment and shame, or shatter his own happiness to keep Sam's.

Pressing his lips into a thin line Eric nodded stiffly as he grabbed the back of Sam's head and pulled his brother into a tight hug as he rubbed his back soothingly while he felt Sam shake in his arms. He pulled the younger twin out slightly as he looked into Sam's tearful eyes with a small smile.

"If that's what you want Sam then I'll do it for you." He chuckled humorlessly, suddenly feeling as if there was a deep hole in his chest.

"Eric I…"

"Shh." The brunet cooed as he pulled Sam back in and started rocking him back and forth.

Eric stared across the room at nothing as he let out a long silent sigh before pressing a kiss to the top side of his brother's head. He would give up all of the happiness in the world if he could make his brother smile.

(Leave them alone you goddamn manbearpig! They're just children!)

Ralph knew he shouldn't have been here, and every time he was outside the door he thought the same thing, but here he was yet again. This time though he couldn't shake the look that had been on Jack's face that morning. He had actually scared Ralph a little and he couldn't help but wonder if Jack was still that mad, even after school had ended.

"Okay, just in and out. That's all, remember that you have to meet Eric in a few minutes so don't stay to long." Ralph mumbled to himself as he raised his hand to the door.

He never got to knock though since it was opened a moment before he could and Roger stood there proudly with a smirk over his face.

Ralph blinked when he noticed that Roger now had some bandages over the gash on his cheek and he looked… happy? Sure his smirk was still firmly across his face but it looked warmer than he had ever remembered.

"So I'm guessing that Eric did a good job with the first aid?" he questioned placing his hands in the pockets of his demi jeans with an unsure smile on his face.

"Oh lover boy's just been smiling like an idiot all day since he got a kiss from the clone." Jack snickered as he ducked under Roger's arm and wrapped an arm around his friend's waist as Roger shot a glare at him while trying to push him away with his other arm.

Ralph felt his stomach flip as his eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Roger better get his hands off…wait. What was he thinking? Why did he care?

"You okay Ralph?" the question snapped him out of his thought as he looked back up at Jack who was now standing in front of the door which seemed to have been abandoned by Roger since he no longer saw him anywhere.

"Um, yeah. Too be honest I just wanted to check on how Roger was doing so now I'm gonna…"

"Stay right here." Jack smirked as he took a hold of the blond boy's wrist and held him in place. "I don't mind spending a little time with you."

Ralph rolled his eye's as he tasked pulling his hand away from Jack with a small frown. "I'm hanging out with Eric in a few minutes and I don't want to be late."

"We can do something that doesn't take too much time if you want." Jack suggested snatching Ralph's chin in his hand and forcing the boy to look up at him. "We'll have to go in the bathroom though, unless you want to do it in front of Roger."

"He's staying?"

"Is that a yes?"

Ralph growled as he knocked the others hand away and took a quick look at his watch. Well he did have a little bit of…no. He was not doing that. Not right now.

"See you later Jack." He mumbled turning to walk away.

A startled yelp slipped past his lips though when pair of hands were placed on his hips and he was suddenly thrown over the older males shoulders.

"Whoa Jack! Put me down!"

"I can't hear you." Jack sang as he walked into his room and closed the door with his foot before walking over to the bathroom. "I'll be right back Roger." Jack mumbled getting barley a nod of acknowledgement from the black haired male who was laying on his bed with a thick, tattered, hard covered book in his hands.

Ralph could feel his face heat up at the idea that Roger knew what they were going to be doing and wonder why Jack didn't just go tell him to go take a walk like he did all the other times they did stuff like this. Then again Roger was beaten up pretty bad, if it was his friend Ralph would let them stay somewhere alone.

He was placed down on his feet none to gently and not even two seconds after Jack had him pushed gently against the tile wall next to the show and swiftly shut the door with his foot. Ralph glared up at Jack's smirking face when the red head moved forward and pressed their lips together not even bothering to lock the door, something he knew bugged the hell out of Ralph.

"Jack do we have to do this now?" Ralph said, his words muffled with the other's lips over his own. **Okay guys it's gonna get rated M here in just a sec so if that's not your thing then just scroll down until you see more bold print.**

"I think you want me to." Jack smirked as he pulled back shifting his hips up just the slightest causing Ralph to gasp softly in shock before he glared at his EWB.

"You fucken suck." He snarled, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck as the older male mirrored his movement and wrapped his own arms around the boy's waist.

"Only you."

Ralph rolled his eyes before pulling Jack forward into a somewhat rough kiss which the other was only to happy to return. Dropping one of his hands down from Ralph's waist Jack placed a hand on the boy's hip and grinded them against each other causing a moan to slip out of both of their mouths and be swallowed by the other. Ralph growled slightly when Jack broke the kiss in order to place open mouthed kisses down his neck and to the dip in his shoulder, chuckling as he pulled back again running his hands up the boy's shirt and taking the light material with him.

"The clothing you wear really gets in the way." He smirked making Ralph's face go red before the younger male went to copy the action only to have both his wrist held in Jack's hands. "Tut, tut Ralph. It's just you today."

Ralph didn't even get time to open his mouth again before he was spun around to face the wall with Jack pinning his hands above his head with only one of Jack's hand as the red head male slowly slid the other one down Ralph's chest. Ralph blinked, staring at the wall for a moment as Jack kissed the side of his jaw. He had done that really quickly.

"Hey," Jack whispered against the boy's ear causing Ralph to shutter and his legs to feel weak, "don't think so much."

Ralph bit his lip as Jack's hand dropped down and ever so slowly undid the button of his jeans before pulling down the zipper and slipping his hands inside the fabric of his boxers. Burying his face in his arms Ralph let out a shaky breath as Jack's cold hand met with his hot flesh. He didn't remember it feeling this way before.

"It's been a little while hm?" Jack purred teasingly as he bit down on Ralph's neck.

Ralph let out a sharp exhale, he couldn't help it, and it felt too good. He smiled weakly as his hands clenched into fists. "Y,ya I guess so." He breathed in between ragged breaths.

Hot waves of pleasure began surging through Ralph as he began to forget everything around him, everything except for the sound of Jack's heartbeat and the feeling of his warm rough hands grabbing at him, rubbing his hands along his length.

"Just let it feel good Ralph." Jack said as he began to gently grind his hips into Ralph.

"Mmm." Ralph bit back a moan as he felt Jack's hard on, pressing against him, and did it ever feel good. He wanted to go further, he wanted to start doing more, he wished things would get hotter and heavier, but he knew now wasn't the time.

Jack's pace quickened causing Ralph to cry out in sheer pleasure. "Mmn! Ah…J, Jack! It feels good."

"Oh?" He could hear the smirk in Jack's tone from behind him. "You like it rough eh Ralph?"

"N,no…" Ralph stammered, biting his lower lip, for some reason a part of him didn't want to admit it.

"No?" Jack teased as he stopped his ministrations. Ralph suddenly felt his head go light. He didn't want Jack to stop, he felt himself getting closer too.

"Please…" Ralph panted.

"Please what?" Jack said maliciously as he bit along the back of Ralph's neck.

"Please be rough with me, just this once." Ralph sighed, hating how needy he sounded, but he wanted it so bad. He wanted to feel Jack's rough warm hands making his head light and legs weak.

The moment Jack picked back up, Ralph felt his legs giving out and the heat return with such a hot intensity he thought he might faint. "Ah…J,jack, faster." Jack complied as he picked up his pace and worked Ralph faster.

From the feeling of Jack pushing against him, Ralph could tell the red head was thoroughly enjoying the moment too; he'd have to remember next time to make Jack feel so good too.

"Oh, Ralph, I could just bend you over and fuck you right now." Jack's warm breath coasted over the blonde's neck, making him shiver and feel even weaker. "I could take you again and again. You'd like that wouldn't you Ralph?"

Ralph felt himself getting closer, he was almost at his limit, and the feeling was mind numbing. "Jack, I think I'm going to c-" But before the blonde could finish the feeling exploded in him, washing through him like white hot waves of pleasure. He spilled out into Jack's hand, but that didn't stop the red head, he kept his hand moving and hips grinding, until Ralph gave out one last moan. "Nn! Jack!"

**Okay guys and welcome back! For those of you who read that scene… yeah, I wrote maybe the first two or three paragraphs and then had my friend write the rest…I really need to practice writing smut again. =( But enjoy the rest anyway.^^ **The two came to a slow stop as they leaned against the wall, taking in deep gulps of air as they brought themselves down from their highs.

"I'm so making a note of this." Jack mumbled as he slowly pulled himself away from Ralph to lean against the sink as he looked up at his ceiling. "Because that was fucking awesome."

Ralph huffed as he slid his hands down the wall to in front of him before he turned himself around, trying his hardest to not collapse even though his legs were shaking like crazy.

"I have to agree with you on that." He said with a click of his tongue as he leaned his head against the wall, breathing in deeply as he closed his eyes.

He could hear Jack chuckling as the tap from the sink let out a creaky squeak before the sound of flowing water could be heard in the silence.

"You might just want to clean yourself up before you go to hang out with Eric, Ralph."

Being reminded about his plans that were just in a few minutes Ralph shot up, almost falling over but thankfully Jack caught him before that could happen, as he swiftly redid his pants before bolting past the smirking red head.

"Goddamn it Jack! If I'm late I'm blaming you!" he snapped throwing the door open and all but running down the hall.

He'd lost the ability of feeling guilty after doing his 'benefits' with Jack, and if moaning and agreeing with Jack could make it feel that much better he really had nothing against it. Still though, sometimes he wondered what his friends would say if they knew he was in fact fooling around with the red haired demon. Simon probably already knew in his own way and would just said how happy he was for him, Piggy would be furious, and SamnEric? Well Sam he wasn't so sure about but Eric would…wait, what had Jack said when Roger had opened the door? That a 'clone' had kissed Roger? There were only two people in the whole school that Jack called clone and Ralph highly doubted that Sam would kiss Roger.

So Eric had kissed Roger? Then did that mean that they were dating now or were they doing what Jack and him were doing? Was it a onetime thing or had Eric and Roger been sneaking behind their backs for a while?

Ralph shook his head as he kept walking, not really sure when he had stopped, wanting to get to his room and do a quick change before he left with Eric. It was really none of his business what Eric and Roger did together and he should just wait for Eric to come out and tell him what was going on. Besides, maybe the little brunet had just felt bad about what had happened to Roger and thought that would make the older happier or something, and judging from the look on Roger's face when he had opened the door it had worked.

"Hm, to each his own."

(And here comes bad Iren!)

**Winder:** First off I would like to thank everyone who is still reading this and who still reviews and helps me out and I would also like to thank my friend (who will not be named) for helping me write the sence between Jack and Ralph. So yeah though, I was going to write the moment between Sam and Simon in the woods but I'd rather leave that as a surprise for later. I hope you guys are still enjoying it!^^


	14. Hidden Secrets

School Prey

Chapter 14

Hidden Secrets

Eric sat in the almost empty art room with his head in his hands as he watched Simon painting some of the older looking city on the canvas. In his opinion it was really turning out to be an amazing piece of work and he felt kind of bad making Simon create something so beautiful just so he could use it in a pointless competition. Maybe he would let Eric keep it after this was all done, it might make him feel better when he was sitting in his room alone.

Crossing his arms he placed them on the desk in front of him dropped his head into them with a long sigh. It had been three days since he had been allowed to see Roger at all outside of class, and even in the gym class that he shared with the black haired male he had to stay back in the change rooms and wait for the warm ups to be over. Sam had done a very thorough job of making sure that he couldn't get anywhere near Roger since the talk they had, had in the classroom and if Eric was going to be completely honest he did sort of miss Roger.

He missed Roger constantly picking on him, or just annoying the hell out of him at every chance he could get, he missed their stupid little arguments that they always seemed to have, or the way Roger would smirk at him when he knew he had Eric cornered, and the way he would chuckle when he saw that the boy wasn't going to back down. If anyone would ever ask him he would deny it all the way to his death bed and the gates of heaven, but he even missed being cornered, thrown up against the wall, and even held tightly in a grip that he knew he never had the chance of escaping. As twisted as it seemed he had…kinda liked it.

Letting out another sigh Eric dug his head deeper into his arms and refused to believe that a whimper had slipped out with it. He really did miss Roger, even if it had only been three days. He wasn't use to being on his own so much, especially since Sam was always with Simon all of the time now and Ralph seemed to just disappear sometimes, so more often than not he would spend the rest of the day after class and study hall on his own. It just made the hole in his chest seem to get deeper and wider as time went on, almost making him sick.

"You seem a bit down lately Eric. Is there something wrong?" Simon's gentle voice questioned as it drifted over his ears making the boy shift his head to be looking up at the black haired male who was staring at him out of the corner of his eye as he held the paintbrush in his hand in mid stroke.

"Besides the fact that my little brother thinks I need a babysitter whenever he's not around and I'm not in my room? Nothing could possibly be wrong." He growled making Simon chuckle as he went back to his work with a small smile on his face.

"You know he just doesn't want you to run into Roger, or go looking for him for that matter." The older male shrugged while Eric rolled his eyes. "But what has really been bothering you?" Simon asked as he placed down his brush and turned in his seat to be facing the boy who now had his brows knitted together and a small frown on his face.

"Nothing is bothering me." He mumbled dropping his head back onto his arms and staring straight across the classroom, not wanting to look into the knowing grey eyes of his brother's angel like boyfriend.

"Eric you trying to hide it from me is just sad."

Eric huffed as he turned away even more when the other pulled out one of the uncomfortable, stiff, yellow chairs and took a seat next to him before bumping his shoulder lightly with his arm.

"Come on Kitten, out with it." Simon chuckled making Eric glare at him slightly for purposely using the pet name that Roger had given him. "You don't like what Sam's doing do you?"

Eric's mouth fell open as the older boy just gave him a gentle smile and ruffled his hair much like he would to a kid before he lend forward on the paint and clay stained desk, resting his head in his hands.

"He does feel terrible for doing this to you, you know, but he's just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"Yeah I know, Roger's a bad guy and bla, bla, bla." Eric said sarcastically as he waved one of his hands in the air with his eyes rolled up in annoyance. "I was already told all of this and I promised to stay away from Roger. What else do you think…"

"I don't think you should." Simon interrupted now intertwining his fingers together and resting his chin on them as he gave Eric the slightest of smirks. "I think you should stop trying to avoid him, at this rate you'll only make him angrier as to why you're doing it in the first place."

Eric was taken aback by that. Simon, his baby brother's Simon, had just told him that he should ignore what Sam had said and go back to, well if he was going to be really honest, go back to basically flirting with Roger. But wasn't Simon supposed to be the one who would be making extra sure that Eric had nothing to do with Roger anymore? It just seemed that he would never even think of going against something that Sam would say and yet here he was telling Eric to outright define his twin.

It seemed though that Eric was making quiet the face since the soft skinned male took one look at him and laughed out right before covering his mouth with his hand as he gave the other a way of his hand.

"Don't look at me like that Eric." He chuckled once he had his laugher under control causing Eric to snap his mouth shut and lean back in his seat as he glared at the night haired male. It took a few more moments, but Simon finally got himself back to normal and shook his head still seeming amused before he turned back to Eric. "In all seriousness though Eric if you like him don't give up on him for Sam's sake."

"What? Bu…"

"I know you love Sam, but you and Sam are completely different people. People like Roger scare him and he can't or won't see past his fear on that. You on the other hand, it's almost like you need people like Roger. I'm not going to lie to you, Roger can hurt you, he's been known to do it to everyone he's come in contact with in the past but with you I think it might be different. I've seen him take and lose interest in his 'prey' in just a few days but he's been willing to play your games and still hasn't lost any interest at all, if anything he's gained more, and I've never seen that happen before." Simon said as Eric just sat there in silence. "It might make Sam angry at first but I have no doubt in my mind that you guy will end up happy together if you ever did get together and that might make him warm up to Roger just a bit."

"So are you telling me to go ask Roger out or something?" Eric asked as he raised one slender brow and tilted his head to the side just the slightest.

"Oh no." Simon chuckled with a shake of his head before a smirk twisted on his lips. "I think these games are too much fun and I love watching Roger's face when he sees that he's still not allowed to have you."

Eric blinked at that. It sounded really…evil. Did Simon have a dark side that they didn't know about? Yikes, Sam better watch out.

"I'm just telling you that you should think about this before you make a decision that makes you miserable." Simon said as he dropped his hands to his thighs while pushing himself up.

Eric watched as the taller male stretched his arms up, dropping them behind his head to cross them as he tilted his head down to look at Eric, giving the boy a wink.

"I'm going to step out for a bit, left some paints in my room, I'll be back in about ten, fifth teen minutes."

"Um…"

"Don't go anywhere." Simon smirked as he pushed in his chair and placed his hands in his pockets as he turned to walk away.

Eric watched him leave biting his bottom lip as he wondered if he should leave and go find Roger. He stood up but not even moments later he sat back down and threw his arms over the desk, dropping his head down on it none to gently. He should use this time to think.

"Aw, FML."

(Kenny I knew it was you!)

Roger eyed the wings closely as he lowered the brush down, applying the dark grey paint to the tips and in some places in between each individual feather. He sat back to look at his work and frowned a little at the barley seen face of his painting. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that it kind of looked like… him.

A knock at his door made him turn his attention away from the covered canvas and place down both his thin tipped paintbrush and a small plastic tray that he had been using to place his paint in, before getting to his feet and making his way over to the door. He thought that Jack had been with Ralph today.

"Yes Jack what…Simon?" the name left his lips with a question as he opened the door to reveal the other black haired male who stood in his doorway with his ever present smile on his face.

"Hello Roger, may I come in?"

Roger made sure to keep his face completely blank as he stared at his Kitten's brother's boyfriend with a frown. He didn't like having people in his room, it was his space, and what could this guy possibly want anyways? Besides he normally didn't invite monsters in without some weapon on hand in case they snapped.

"It's about Eric."

No sooner had the name been said that Roger had moved out of the way, all previous thoughts forgotten as he walked into his own room and took a seat on the bed, eyeing the other as he closed the door silently. He ignored the somewhat sinister smile on the others lips as he eyed the painting that Roger had been working on previous to him entering.

"You're really taking this competition seriously." He chuckled making Roger growl just the slightest.

"I'm against someone who needs to be taken seriously." Roger growled, eyes narrowing as Simon smile widened while he picked up the still wet picture and held it in his hands.

"Mom would be happy to hear that."

"You said you wanted to talk about Eric." Roger snapped drawing the others attention back to himself.

"Yes, I guess I did." He said as he placed the painting back softly before turning his attention back to the male who was sitting on the bed. "He misses you."

Roger never thought that he would have to fight to keep a smile from his face, he'd never had a reason to smile before, but at the moment he was finding it one of the hardest things he ever had to do. When he saw that he was failing at it too he turned away from the other black haired male and tried to shrug nonchalantly.

"What do I care about that? He's the one who's been avoiding me lately. If he misses me he should just give up on these challenges and become mine already."

"Ah, isn't that something you love about him though? Besides you were the one who came up with the painting challenge." Simon chuckled as Roger snapped his head back to snarl at him.

"Because if I hadn't you wouldn't have given him to me!"

"Can you blame me?" Simon asked as his face lost all of its friendliness and he rose his brow just the slightest. "In case you didn't realize I'm dating his twin. If anything were to upset Sam it would be his brother dating you."

"So you're going to keep them both to yourself?"

"Don't kid yourself Roger. I have about as much interest in Eric as you do in Sam. Besides I had to keep Ralph away from him for you already."

Roger glared at his brother for a moment as Simon stared back at him with indifference, each crossing their arms over their chest.

"Eric had no interest in him anyways so he wasn't a problem."

Simon rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to the tan skinned male before him. "Be that as it may, the reason Eric's been avoiding you lately is because Sam told him too."

"Well you should tell Sam to mind his own fucken business or I'll help him to an early grave." Roger hissed as he got to his feet before Simon gave him just the slightest smile.

"You touch my boyfriend Rog and I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Do not tempt me." Simon growled as his grey eyes sharpened and a small smirk worked its way across Roger's face.

"My, my, looks like I can turn angel boy's wings black." He scoffed retaking his seat as he leaned back on his hands and waited for the other to continue.

"I told Eric to think about it, if he really wants to listen to his brother and not have anything to do with you anymore or not. So right now his mind is indecisive, and I'm going to be with Sam all night so…" Simon trailed off as his smile came back on his face and Roger rolled his head over to his shoulder as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You're just giving me Eric?"

"No." Simon chuckled as he dropped his arms to his sides and placed them in his pockets. "I'm just telling you that he'll be alone tonight so if you want to make sure that he picks you, you better go talk to him or something."

"I've never been very good with talking." Roger mumbled as he pushed himself forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Well you better learn quickly then because if by tomorrow Eric's got cuts and bruises and Sam notices I'm not going to be very happy with you."

"He wears them so well though." Roger smirked as his eyes darkened before Simon glared at him.

"Now can't you see why Sam doesn't want Eric with you?"

Roger flipped the other off as he got to his feet and walked to his door before pulling it open and motioning with his hand as if to say 'this way'.

"If that's all Simon I'd like you to go."

"Asking politely instead of trying to throw me out. How sweet. This kid really is good for you." Simon chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"Keep your mushy thoughts to yourself." Roger hissed before slamming his door closed.

Grumbling under his breath Roger made his way back to his bed and picked up the objects that he had placed down. He stared at it for a moment before taking in a deep breath and dropping it back down.

The paint had dried.

"Fuck."

(Stan! Me and Kenny don't give two shits about stupid ass whalessss!)

**Okay guys take a break from reading for a sec, sadly this chap is kind of long.**

Eric was staring at his ceiling. Yup, just staring at it. There really wasn't anything else to do right now. Sam and Simon were out, Ralph was…somewhere, he never told anyone where he was going, and Piggy, well Eric really hadn't seen much of the boy since the soccer game, so here he was, yet again by himself, looking up at his ceiling. He really needed to find something else to do with his time. Maybe he should take up and interment or learn magic tricks? Anything had to be better than this. Maybe plan world domination. Nah, the world was too boring to control.

"I should have picked up a book from the library." He sighed rolling onto his side to stare at the blank white wall. He should really think of getting posters or something, at least it would give him something to look at. Pushing himself up he stretched his arms over his head before turning around and throwing his feet over the side of the bed. It was time to play his favorite game! Called: How long could he stay in one place and not go crazy? Woowho! Oh how exciting! …he was going to die.

Groaning Eric dropped his head in his hands and shook it back and forth before flopping back and trying to think of one of the many songs he knew.

Now Eric wasn't a good singer, hell he had scared away kids since he was young with his singing voice, but he liked to do it when he was alone and bored. Besides what else was he going to do?

Picking a folk song he remembered from years ago Eric started off as he allowed his eyes to drift shut and swung his legs back and forth, having them hit against the bed in a constant rhythm.

He had made his choice. He was going to listen to Sam. As much as he was starting to like Roger he didn't want to give into the older, black haired male and he never wanted to disappoint Sam for any reason so that was really his only option, and he was happy with it…and he was so lying.

"Is there anything you're good at Kitten?"

Yelling out loud Eric shot up and jumped back, pressing himself against the wall as hard as he could to separate himself from the one who was suddenly in his room. When the hell had Roger gotten in here!

"What the fuck!? Don't scare me like that asshole!" Eric snapped picking up one of his pillows and whipping it at the smirking male who easily caught it and threw it on Sam's bed.

"You can't cook, you can't paint, and you can't sing. What can you do?" Roger snickered as he took a seat on the edge of the boy's bed and watched as Eric dropped himself down on his butt, crossing his legs and glaring at Roger as he thought about something he could do.

"I can drive you nuts." He spat sticking his tongue out before Roger reached out and flicked him in the nose.

"Oh you have no idea Kitten." He smirked making Eric pull back and look away as he rubbed the back of his head and glared into the wall. Man he wished this room had a window in it, the air was stifling and his face felt hot. "I came to make you change your mind."

What? Change his mind? Change it about what? The Sam thing? But Sam had only told him that so how could Roger know anything about it?

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't play stupid with me Eric, your brother already does enough of that."

"What?" Eric hissed turning around to glare at the older male as he felt his blood boil. "You do not call my brother stupid."

"Why?" Roger chuckled darkly as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips as a nasty smile twisted his lips. "Should I just call him a whiny, pansy, sorry excuse of a…"

"Shut up Roger!" Eric yelled getting to his feet and jabbing a finger into the older male's hard chest, not caring if Roger towered over him at the moment. "My brother is twice the man you could ever be and if I hear one more word about him from your mouth I'll…!"

"You'll what?" Roger sneered snatching both of the boy's hands in a vice like grip as he pushed them back, almost making Eric stumble backwards with the movement. "Sing me a terrible song until my ears bleed?"

Eric's eyes filled with fire as he swiftly brought his knee up into the others stomach and slammed his head in the center of Roger's chest knocking the older back onto his brother's bed as the black haired male gasped for breath. The twin was somewhat surprised at how easily Roger went down but when he remembered the wounds that the other had gotten just a few days ago he let out a sigh in relief. There was no way that if he tried that when Roger was in perfect health would he still be alive, the sadist would have probably skinned him by now.

"I don't know what I'll do but I can think of something." Eric stated honestly as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Roger who pushed himself back up with a slight pained expression on his face.

"You are such a pain in the ass." Roger seethed as he pushed himself back up on his feet and took a hold of Eric's shoulders in a grip that would leave bruises later. "If you don't give up right now I swear I'll force you into submission."

His eyes were so empty and dark that it scared Eric, he wasn't going to lie about that, but he also wasn't going to give into someone who thought that they could get what they wanted through intimidation.

"I didn't think you would stoop so low." He hissed as he brought his hands up to grab at Roger's as he glared just as hard back at the boy. He lost his cold demeanor though when Roger lifted him off of his feet and held the boy inches from his face as he smirked.

"My family invented 'stooping to new lows' Eric. Now what's your choice?"

Eric gulped as his mouth fell open while he thought about it before his eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you."

He didn't give Roger any time to reply before he dived down and solidly pressed his lips against the older male's. Eric almost chirped happily when the empty hole feeling in his chest seemed to shatter as he wrapped his arms around Roger's neck and pulled him in closer. Yes, finally, this must have been what he was missing before.

As he pulled back with a smirk he felt Roger's grip on his shirt loosen until he was back on his feet again with the black haired male raising his brow at him.

"You…confuse me." Roger mumbled as Eric's smirk widened. His smirk was wiped off of his face though when Roger shoved him back on the bed and then placed his knees on either side of the smaller boy's body while Eric tried to bring himself back into a sitting up position. "But I like that."

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Eric stuttered as he threw his hands out in front of him only to have the stronger male snatch his wrist and pin them down to the bed, forcing the brunet to go down with them. "If you do this I swear I'll never submit to you." He snapped, watching in mild amusement as Roger froze.

The tan male opened his mouth as his brows knitted together before he tilted his head to the side just the slightest and sealed his mouth shut in a thin line. If Eric wasn't in this kind of position he would have laughed, Roger looked like a well-trained puppy that was just told to do a trick he didn't know.

"You want me to submit? Then win the challenge that you proposed to us, if you do this by force then I'm never submitting to you."

Roger growled as he tightened his grip before rolling over and flopping himself beside the boy. Slowly at first Eric shifted himself away from the other before he sat up and got off the bed only to see that Roger was now staring, well really glaring, at the ceiling. See, he wasn't the only one that did that.

"You're so much fucken work." Roger snarled as he crossed his arms behind his head as his eyes shifted to Eric. "When I do win you're so mine."

"If you do win, I'll think about it." Eric responded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

If there was any where to back track in the small room Eric would have when he watched Roger sit up, however he couldn't and therefor he was easy to grab hold off and pull back down on the bed. When Roger wrapped his strong arms around the boy's thin waist Eric tried to struggle out of his hold until a sharp bite on the back of his neck made him stop with a growl of his own. He didn't like this position much, straddling Roger's hips with their chest pressed tightly together, but only because it reminded him about the last time they had been like this, what had he been thinking then?

"You remember that game that we played a while ago?" Roger questioned as he bite down on the boy's neck making Eric bite his lip as he shook his head. "You sure? When I kidnapped your brother." The sadist chuckled as he licked up the boys neck while Eric growled.

"Yes I remember that you dic-ow!" Eric yelped when Roger bite his ear to silence him.

"Well I'm using that now."

For a moment Eric couldn't remember what he meant, then a second later it hit him, Roger had won that game, and the prize was that Eric had to spend one night with him. Goddamnit.

"No you're not. My brother will be back soon so…"

"No he won't." Roger mumbled making Eric still in his movement of pushing the older male away. What had Roger done to his brother? "Someone told me that him and Simon would be out all night."

Eric let out a sigh of relief, and then quickly snapped back to reality.

"Wait a second!" he exclaimed pulling back as much as he could without falling off of the bed as he stared down at annoyed looking black haired male. "Where's he going to be all night? With who and-erm!"

"Do you ever think you worry about your brother a bit too much?" Roger questioned with a look of boredom over his face as he kept his hand firmly clamped down on the boy's mouth.

Eric growled as he reached up with both of his hands and pulled down the older male's while glaring at him hotly.

"Not at all."

Roger chuckled at him making the boy scowl as he tried to break out of his hold again only to be stopped.

"What the hell do you want Roger?" he growled finally giving up as he lend back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"To be honest? Sex. But you're right, it won't be nearly as much fun without winning and watching you force yourself to do my bidding." Roger sighed as he ran one of his ice cold hands up the back of the boy's shirt causing Eric to gasp in shock as his body went ridged making the tan skinned boy chuckle. "But that doesn't mean that you're off the hook for tonight, after all I did win that game." He smirked as he slid Eric's shirt off and over his head.

Eric felt his face go red as Roger ran his eyes over him shamelessly while running one hand up his side and stroking at the smooth, pale, skin with his thumb while using the other one to pull the boy's lower half even closer to him than it already was. This was so not going to end well but Eric really didn't want to stop it either, in fact with how slow Roger was going he was getting a little impatient. Growling slightly he squirmed on the older males lap, doing a somewhat triumphant jig in his head when he heard Roger's breath hitch, as he loosely wrapped his arms around the other's strong shoulders while bringing his lips down to bite at his neck.

"You seem pretty willing to admit you're mine." Roger said, tightening his hold on Eric's side as he used his other hand to move the boy's hips up making them both shutter at the feeling.

"You won and I'm man enough to admit defeat. But," Eric mumbled as he brought himself back and looked straight into the other's eyes, "don't fool yourself, this is only for tonight."

"Then I better make it good." Roger smirked as he pulled Eric down into another kiss.

Eric was so lost in the kiss he almost didn't notice when Roger wrapped one of his legs behind his knees, when he flipped them over though and pressed the smaller male into the bed he pulled back and glared at Roger.

"Don't worry Kitten, no sex tonight, but that doesn't mean that anything else is out of bounds." Roger chuckled as he lowered a hand to grab at the top of the boy's jeans.

"Shit." Eric mumbled already feeling his face go hot but refusing to break the gaze that he had with the smirking sadist. He wasn't going to lie, his head was already spinning and he could feel himself shaking slightly. He'd never been in this kind of position before. He was always too busy making pranks or fooling around to watch porn like most kids his age did and there was no way he was doing anything with his baby brother so really he had no idea what was going to happen. Then again he was sure going with the flow might work too. **Once again people, there is smut. If you don't want to read go down until you see bold again.**

He gulped slightly when Roger undid the button on the top of his jeans and pulled down the zipper, his face was so hot now he felt feverish and he squirmed as he felt his mouth go dry.

"Um, R-Roger?"

"Shut up Kitten." Roger mumbled as he yanked the boy's pants down making Eric bite his tongue in order to keep himself from saying anything else. When Roger pulled off his boxers Eric moaned at the feeling of the fabric rubbing against him, shocking them both at his outburst he slapped his hand over his mouth with his eyes wide open.

What the hell was that?

"Sensitive hm?" Roger snickered making the boy's face go even redder if that was possible as he glared at Roger, giving him a swift smack on his shoulder.

"Fuck you! I spend every second with my brother! It's not like we jack off together or-ah!" Eric gasped as Roger ran his rough palm over the boy's hard on to silence him.

"Hm, too bad, I imagine it might be kind of hot." Roger chuckled as he bite down hard on the small brunets neck making him screw his eyes shut and arch into the solid body above him just the slightest.

Eric shook as he moved his legs back and forth arching his hips up more as the black haired male finished removing the last article of clothing he had, leaving him completely exposed to the man above him. Normally he would have been freaking out about being so naked in front of anyone other than his brother but at the moment he was more focused on the painful bites that were being placed on his neck and collarbone making his breath ragged and causing him to tilt his head back to give the other more room which he happily took advantage of.

"Mmmah!" Eric cried as he twitched when Roger wrapped his hand around him and gave him a rough jerk.

"Try to keep your voice down Kitten, don't want people asking questions do you?" Roger breathed as he picked up his pace, smirking when the boy squirmed in pleasure underneath him.

"Aw, F-fuck…" Eric hissed trying to quicken the pace even more by moving his hips only to be held down by Roger's free hand.

"You move and I leave you here to finish yourself." Roger threatened making Eric groan as he tried to stay still. "Hm, so you want me to do this to you?"

"R-Roger." Eric hissed as he grasped the older male's shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes. Eric tried his best to smirk at the older male before he discreetly slid his other hand down to grab at the older male through his jeans making Roger's breath hitch. "D-do you want m-me to leave you by your s-self?" the brunet snickered as the older male glared down at him.

Eric yelped when he was suddenly lifted up and spun around back to the old position they had been in originally, but now he was fully naked and straddling a fully clothed Roger.

"Fine, you want to get off, you do the moves." Roger hissed as he placed his hands on the boy's hips in a tight grip that made Eric wince. "Let's see what you got."

Eric pouted slightly in frustration before his face turned red as he shifted his body just the slightest. He really didn't know what to do but when Roger had been doing that thing with his hand it had felt good, really good. Maybe he could do that? When he went to move his hand down though Roger snatched it and bit one of his fingers hard enough to make him whimper in pain.

"Na ah." Roger tasked smirking around the digit in his mouth making Eric gulp dryly. "Try something else." The black haired male said as he rolled his hips up making Eric's head spin.

"O-okay, f-nh! Fine." Eric moaned wrapping his arms around Roger's neck and trying to move his own hips. He panted with shallow breaths as the feeling seemed to give him a high, light headed feeling making him do it again, but harder this time and faster. "Em, feels so good." He hissed as he redid the move over and over again.

"Mh, you're a quick learner." Roger chuckled breathily as he leaned away from Eric and held three fingers in front of the confused boy's mouth. "Suck." He ordered pulling the boy's hips up and thrusting up his own making Eric wither in the pleasure of the movements.

Without being told twice or even wondering why he should Eric took the fingers in his mouth and licked up each finger carefully as he moved his hips forward again before deciding to try moving up and down as he moaned around the fingers in his mouth. He didn't question when Roger pulled his fingers out again but instead went to rest his hands on Roger's shoulders as he tried to still his body from the shaking it was doing.

"I hope you're ready for this Kitten." Roger chuckled as Eric opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about.

His voice caught in his throat though when one of the fingers was slid into his opening making his whole body freeze before the black haired male leaned forward and licked up his neck before getting to his ear and taking the lobe in his mouth. "You should continue moving. It'll feel really good."

"Em, feels weird." Eric mumbled as he shifted his hips just the slightest while trying to get use to the object inside of him. He was so not ready when Roger thrust the finger deep into him making his mouth open and his eyes go wide.

What was that?

"Keep moving Eric."

The boy moaned at the sound of his own name being whispered into his ear as he bit the inside of his cheek to try and keep his voice down.

His breath came out in short puffs as he dropped his head on Roger's shoulder, moaning at the feeling of the teeth biting down on his neck hard enough that he didn't have any second guesses that there would be marks, and continuing to move his hips as another finger was slid into him. He moved his hips down just as Roger thrust his fingers up making him gasp out and white dots seem to dance in his vision before a particularly hard bite made him almost scream as he bit down on his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Good god his head was swimming in a pleasurable high that he had never felt before, and yet it wasn't enough.

"Ah…R-Roger?" he questioned, almost faltering when the last finger was pushed in, making him clench onto the material of the older males shirt. That last one kind of hurt, but oddly enough the pain was going straight down south.

"What do you need Kitten?" Roger smirked as he placed an open mouth kiss at the corner of the boy's mouth and dug his fingers into the side of his hips sharply.

"H-help." Eric moaned as he brought his arms around the male's neck and arched into him, his eyes almost feeling too heavy to keep open.

"Hm, I knew I picked a good one." Roger smirked before taking hold of the boy and picking back up from where he left off, thrusting his fingers with the same rhythm.

The feeling was too much for Eric and with one final thrust he came, however his voice was cut short as Roger slammed their lips together, keeping the boy silent. The brunet's whole body shook as he placed his twitching hands on the tan males strong shoulders, pulling back from the bruising kiss and panting as he waited for the white to leave his vision. He gasped when Roger removed his fingers before he tried to get to his feet, his legs were shaking so bad though that he fell back over and back onto a chuckling Roger.

"I can't wait until I get to enter you. I wonder if you'll make even sweeter noises." The black haired male snickered as he picked Eric up and placed him down in the bed.

"W-what about y-you?" Eric panted, desperately trying to get his breath back as he pushed himself up with much effort on shaking arms.

**The smut is done and this time I wrote it all myself! Yay me! Hope you guys liked it.**

"I don't think you're able to do much of anything right now Eric." The boy smirked as he pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it to the boy as he walked up to the door. "You clean yourself with that. I'm going to get a change of cloth's and then I'll be right back. You go anywhere and I'll find you."

Eric opened his mouth to say something but before it could pass his lips Roger was already out the door. The boy frowned but after a few more deep breaths his heart rate was down to a much more, normal, state. That was when it hit him.

He had just had sex.

With Roger.

Calmly Eric reached for his pillow and covered his face before screaming into it.

Why did he do that!? Yes Roger had one that one game but why had he folded so easily for that? And why did he allow Roger to do that to him in their room with his little brother's bed not even four feet away? He would never be able to look at his bed again in the same way. But it did feel really good, still though, uhg! What was wrong with him?

Tossing the pillow aside Eric let out another sigh before he remembered that he was still butt naked. His face went bright red as he sat up, even feeling the tips of his ears go hot before he leaned over and reached down to the floor to scoop up abandoned clothing. Wincing just the slightest he pulled back on his boxers, after cleaning himself off with Roger's shirt of course (hee, sucker), and then pulled his jeans back up, buttoning them quickly before flopping back down on his bed.

Man that was the most excruciating thing he ever had to do, it might even beat Ralph's soccer training from hell.

Once again Eric was staring at his ceiling. Not that it was a bad looking ceiling but he really wished that it would be at least a little bit more colourful. After everything else that had happened at his time at this school that was the one thought that Eric fell asleep to.

**Winder: I'm sorry for the long chapter guys, really I am, but I didn't want to split it into two parts just so I could write about Roger and Eric doing 'things'. I hope you guys liked it though and reviews are loved dearly. ^^**


	15. What the Hell?

School Prey

Chapter #15

What the Hell?

The next morning Eric woke up he blinked upon the fact that he was alone. Shaking his head some he sat up and threw his feet over the bed wondering if he had dreamed that whole night up. Wouldn't that be nice, or would it have sucked more? Groaning he pushed himself up feeling just the slightest bit of pain shoot up his spine, what the hell? Looking down at his hand he saw that he was holding a shirt in them. Confused he lifted it up and held it up before he remembered that it in fact wasn't a dream, and it was all very real.

A moment of panic ran through him as he quickly dropped to his knees and shoved the shirt deeply under his bed. He never wanted his brother to find that, if Sam found it Eric didn't even want to imaging what would happen, or what he would say. Covering his face with his hands the boy pushed himself to his feet and let out a sigh as he walked over to his tiny dresser and pulled out a loose t-shirt, lazily pulling it over his head as he let out a yawn. Maybe he should go take a shower or something. He felt kind of dirty.

Pulling a towel from the top of his dresser he walked over to his door and opened it, wondering briefly when his brother would be back and why he had been out all night. Throwing the towel over his shoulder he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans ignoring the stares that he was getting from some of the other boys in his dorm. What was their problem?

"Oh dear lord Eric."

Eric let out a sigh as he heard the voice knowing that it belonged to the evil red haired demon as he slowly opened his half tired eyes and glared half heartily at the smirking male standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you want Jack? I'm not in the mood right now." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"You should come here Eric." Jack chuckled as he snatched the boy's wrist and dragged him out of the hall and all the way up to his room with the boy growling the whole way.

"Jack what the hell do you want?" he snarled as he was shoved in front of the mirror. "What could possibly…oh shit…" His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw his reflection. He had huge, deep, dark marks all around, and up his neck. Had Roger done this?

"When I saw the marks on Roger I wanted to see the ones he left on you, looks like he did ten times worse to you though." Jack chuckled as he opened up one of the draws that was below his sink while Eric touched the marks on his neck lightly. "You can use this to help cover them up." He said as he passed the boy a small bottle of some sort of concealer thing.

The brunet raised his brow at him as he dropped his hand from his neck and ever so slowly took it from the older male.

"Um, why do you have this?" he questioned as he looked at the object in his hand, turning it over as he tried to figure out how it was supposed to work.

"Let's just say that I have someone who sometimes has marks he has to hide too." Jack smirked making the boy tilt his head but hold his tongue. He knew better then to over question someone, especially if that someone was trying to help you out.

"So uh, how do I use it?" he questioned stupidly as he turned it over in his hands.

"Here." Jack snickered snatching the small bottle back and squirting some onto his fingers. "Now don't move." He mumble as Eric shivered at the feeling of the cool liquid against his skin.

"So um…" Eric mumbled not wanting to make it more awkward then he already felt as his hands twitched with the wanting to move.

"I'm surprised that he didn't break the skin anywhere." Jack said as he squirted some more of the stuff onto the tips of his fingers. "He's usually more brutal than this. He must not want to break you or something."

The cheery smile on his face unnerved Eric a little bit as he went to lean away however Jack frowned and pulled him back so he could finish his work.

"I must say though you did some pretty nice work on him too. I swear those marks aren't going to fade for at least a week or so." Jack chuckled as Eric felt his face burn red.

"So did Roger tell you all about it?" he mumbled wanting to crawl in a hole and die right now. Sure Jack was helping him but man, now he knew. Was this going to be something that the red head would make fun of him for, for the rest of the year?

"Nope. He may be my servant but even I can respect his privacy." Jack mumbled almost under his breath as he added some finishing touches to Eric's neck and shoulders before nodding to himself. "That should be good."

His servant? Is that what Roger was? It would make sense actually if he thought about it. That could be why Roger said he needed to protect Jack and was always by his side 24/7. Who had servants these days though? And why was it Roger? Did he sign up for it or something?

"If I take a shower will this stuff wash off?" Eric questioned pushing the thoughts to the back of his head as Jack gave him a blank look.

"How stupid are you clone? Of course it will." Jack smirked as he placed the bottle back where he got it from before he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you don't want Sam to find out though then I suggest that you come here to take your showers and what not so that I can fix you up after."

Okay now this was just getting creepy. Why was Jack trying to help him so much? Was there a catch to this or something? Did he have some sort of trick hidden up his sleeve or was he going to murder Eric when he was in the shower so that all of his blood could go down the drain and wash away the evidence? The red headed devil did not just go around helping people for fun, especially if that person was Eric.

"Who are you?" the boy questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the now frowning red head, trying to see if he could see some sort of wig line somewhere.

"I'm not doing any of this for you clone." Jack hissed as he leaned against the counter while Eric let out a sigh in relief. Well that was good news. "Roger deserves something that makes him happy,"

Some**thing**? Ouch.

"And if that something's a bratty clone then so be it. I'll let him have his fun with you but if your stupid brother,"

"Hey!"

"Finds out than apparently this is all off. At least until we win." Jack said as he completely ignored the livid anger that was basically pouring off of Eric as his fists shook by his sides. "But don't get me wrong. This isn't me trying to save your ass or anything." Jack smirked as his eyes seemed to swim with unknown hatred that almost made Eric recoil from just that alone. "I hope Roger does win this next competition. The sooner he wins it the sooner he breaks you and then everything can go back to the way it used to be." He chuckled darkly as Eric felt himself shiver unwillingly.

Right. Roger was a monster. What the hell was Eric thinking about liking this guy? The black haired male would end him if he got the chance. This was all just some game for him, but to Eric if he lost then it might just mean that his life would be over. Roger would destroy him. He'd been known to do it before, but Eric hadn't wanted to believe it. These games meant nothing to the sadist. He was just playing cat and mouse like he normally did with his prey.

Sam had been right.

"If that's the plan than good luck." Eric hissed as he hunched his shoulders up, basically snarling at the still smirking male. "I don't care even if you guys do win. I'd kill myself before letting that creep do anything else."

"Oo, I look forward to that." Jack chuckled as the boy felt his anger flare even more.

"Fuck you!" he snapped storming past Jack as he stormed out of the boy's bathroom.

"Roger already did that for me!" Jack yelled after him, his mocking tone floating over Eric's ears as he pulled the door open.

What an asshole! He knew Jack was a dick the first time he met him but really? He'd just proven himself to be the biggest dick in the world! Eric was so pissed he almost didn't notice Roger coming up the stairs until the other was right before him, blocking his way from going down the stairs any further.

"Hello Kitten." He chuckled as he ruffled Eric's hair before the boy swatted his hand away, much to the surprise of the other.

"Do **not **touch me." Eric hissed as he glared up at the older while crossing his arms over his chest tightly, his glare never leaving his face even as Roger just smiled somewhat unsurely at him.

"You're not much of a happy camper after a lay hm?"

Eric felt his face go red before his eyes narrowed even more while he tightened his hold on his arms.

"Just get out of the way Roger." He snapped as he tried to shove the black haired male down the stairs to no avail. Roger was like an unmovable boulder. The more Eric tried to shove the more the sadist face twisted into one of anger before he grabbed the smaller boy's hands and held them up to his face.

"What's gotten into you?" he frowned as Eric tried to pull back only to have the grip around his thin wrist tighten painfully.

"Nothing! Just let go!" Eric snapped pulling back even harder as Roger did what he was told making the teen fall back onto the steps with a solid thud. The brunet whined slightly as he rubbed at the soar part of his back where it had slammed against the solid cement before looking up at the smirking male.

"You said to let go." He chuckled which only fueled Eric's anger even more as he got back to his feet.

"You're such an ass you know that?" he snarled as he once again crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you're confusing. What's with the pissy attitude?"

"This is my attitude to you every day." Eric said as he took a step back when Roger reached out and snatched his wrist anyways. He tried to pull back when he was yanked forward but Roger pulled him in, as he placed an hand under the boy's chin and tilted his head up.

"It wasn't your attitude last night." The older smirked as Eric's eyes only narrowed even more.

Right, last night. He'd given in to someone who was use to doing this kind of thing to whoever he pleased. And like every other person Eric had fallen into it.

"I hope Simon crushes you in the competition, and even if he doesn't I am never going to allow you to come near me." The boy hissed as he finally broke away from Roger's hold and jumped back a few steps.

Roger on the other hand just looked purely confused as he opened his mouth before closing it and then opening it again. His eyes narrowed a second later though as he crossed his bandaged arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side just the slightest.

"And who's going to stop me?"

"Unlike all of your other 'kitten's' Roger I'm not declawed. I might not stand much of a chance but I will not stop fighting you." Eric hissed as Roger chuckled.

"That's why I love you."

"Well then I hope you love being alone too." Eric snapped as he ducked under the boy's arms and finally managed to pass him.

"Eric wait." Roger growled as he snatched the boy's arm and forced him to turn around. "Seriously what's up with you? I thought we had tal…"

"Because you're heartless Roger and I was stupid to think otherwise." Eric hissed before snatching his arm back and storming down the stairs leaving a wide eyes Roger standing there staring after him.

(Nobody can stand this much Cher.)

"Oh hey Roger. Welcome back." Jack grinned as he finished making his bed while he stood at the end of it.

Roger on the other hand just scowled at his friend as he narrowed his eyes and he crossed his arms over his chest. Eric had been just fine yesterday, especially last night, but it seemed after coming back from Jack's room he suddenly had a complete attitude change. So whatever bugged him had something to do with something that had happened between the two.

"What did you do to Eric?" he questioned, his voice sounding sharp even to his own ears.

Jack just stared at him for a moment before a small smirk came to his face but he didn't look happy at all, hell he didn't even look smug. If anything he looked heartbroken.

"I told you, if I can't have Ralph then you can't have Eric."

What?

Roger watched Jack for a moment, his face completely blank before he noticed a single tear slide down Jack's face. The red head quickly wiped it away though cursing under his breath as he pressed against his eyes with the palm of his hands before placing his hands on his hips and scowling at the ground. Oh, now he got it. Geez, Jack was such a kid.

"What happened to Ralph?" Roger chuckled as he leaned against the wall before Jack turned to glare at him full force.

"He broke it off!" Jack barked as threw his arms up in the air before turning to face the wall while he made all sorts of wild hand gestures to continue his conversation. "He didn't even give me a reason! He just said last night that he didn't want to be EWB's anymore and left it at that!" Jack yelled as Roger shook his head at the other's stupidity.

"Ever think it's because he's falling in love with you and he doesn't want to so he broke it off to clear his head a little?" Roger asked as Jack froze for a moment before he spun around to face his friend, his eyes wide as his mouth fell open while Roger just raised his brow, a smirk on his face.

"You-you really think so?" he questioned as Roger shrugged.

"You'll never know if you don't ask. Might want to do it now while he's still regretting his decision though."

A smile broke out on Jack's face so quick that it almost made Roger smile in return by accident.

"That's a great idea! It'll be just like one of those really corny movies!" Jack grinned as he went to pass Roger. Roger blocked his way though as he narrowed his eyes at his friend and raised one brow just the slightest. "Okay fine. I'll apologize to the clone alright."

"Thank you." Roger smirked before moving out of the way and allowing his friend to dash down the stairs. He shook his head slightly before letting a sigh slip past his lips and pulling out a tiny hard covered book from behind his back. Approaching Eric right now when he was so pissed, and stubborn, nothing he'd except less from his kitten, would not be a good idea. The boy wouldn't listen to a word he would say right now. But later maybe he'd kidnap him for dinner. After all they still had somethings he wanted to talk over.

**Winder:** Hey guys, I really wasn't going to update this until after Christmas but thank **kO-Cassidy **for asking me to update this.^^ Love you guys! And have a Happy Christmas!^^


	16. Chapter 16

School Prey

Chapter 16

Ralph stared blankly at the over sized boy sitting before him as Piggy continued to ramble on and on about something or other that he really couldn't bring himself to pay attention to today of all days. Normally he had no problem with people coming to him and ranting on and on about whatever had been bothering them lately, but today for some reason his mind just didn't seem to want to focus on any of that and had the awful habit of wandering away with him as it's prisoner. He was supposed to be a great listener though, everyone always came to him when they needed to talk, even Jack would come to him with some rants on occasion, but his rants would normally lead to sex and Ralph was always more than will to partake in that. Maybe even a little more than willing to the point where he actually **wanted** it to happen.

That was where his problem started. The EWB thing had begun as a way to just blow off stream. Something that they could both rely on in order to help get through a really rough day. Now? It just wasn't the same. Jack was being to sweet, to thoughtful. That wasn't part of the deal. Ralph was starting to enjoy the little moments before and after the sex, he enjoyed just hanging out with and being around Jack more than he ever had before. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that Jack was an asshole, that he picked on weaker people for fun, that he abused the power he had, Ralph just couldn't help that small part of his heart from fluttering whenever he thought about the boy. He couldn't stop his stomach from flipping whenever he caught even a glimpse of him, he couldn't stop his anger from flaring whenever he saw Jack and Roger hanging out.

He was being drawn in to deep and he knew that he had to get out before he was drowning completely.

"Don't you think so Ralph?"

Nodding his head absently at Piggy's words Ralph allowed his thoughts to wander once more when the boy started on a whole new rant about something else he probably should have been paying attention to.

He knew it was going to be a little bit weird at first with trying to go back to the way things were between them, and he was praying to every god he knew that Jack wouldn't use this against him as a form of blackmail, but he knew that after awhile he'd get over Jack...

and Jack would get over him.

Even just the thought of it made his throat tighten as he clenched his hand around his unused utensil, feeling the cold metal bite into his skin sharply. He had no idea why the thought bothered him so much, sure he was maybe having a little more feelings than he should have for Jack, but it shouldn't have been this bad. Forcing himself to place down the object he smiled and nodded his head when Piggy asked him another question.

Him and Jack weren't even supposed to be together, it was supposed to be him and Eric. He'd like Eric first, they would have been perfect together. Eric with his biting attitude and his want to protect those he cared about and those who needed it. Eric was the guy he was supposed to have feelings for. Oddly enough though whenever he tried to think of Eric in that way he just couldn't get the same feeling that he had whenever Jack was around. The more he thought of the headstrong twin the more he realized that the feelings he'd had for Eric had died along time ago and he could now only think of the boy as a brother.

That was even more concerning and he hated himself for it.

How could he have been so weak that he had fallen in love with Jack?

Ralph felt his mouth fall open and his eyes widen the moment the thought went through his head. Everything around him seemed to come to a silent still for just a moment, as if anything else right now would have been to much for his brain to take in.

Fallen in love with Jack? What did that even mean? What did love even mean? There was no way that he was really...

"Ralph what do we do?"

Piggy's voice was once again the thing that broke him out of his thoughts as he finally looked at the boy, not liking his panicked tone one bit. He looked at his friend as his brows drew together but Piggy wasn't looking at him, his wide eyed gaze was turned towards someone else that had entered the room apparently only a few moments ago and Ralph felt his own heart jump into his mouth when he turned to see who it was.

Jack fucking Merridew.

Without saying a word Ralph shot up, muttering a quick apology to Piggy before he tried to high tail it out through the exit doors on the other side of the room.

It was obvious by the way he was walking that Jack was here for one thing and one thing only. It was made even more apparent when he change directions from Piggy's table to the place where Ralph was trying to escape from.

No one said anything, even as every pair of eyes was glued to the two who were quickly leaving the room, and Ralph knew that he had to get out before Jack caught him. He was sure that Jack wouldn't be quiet about whatever he wanted to talk about and he really would have preferred that the entire student body didn't know what had been going on with them over the pasted few weeks, or maybe it was over a month now, he didn't know.

A shiver racked through his body the moment that the early winter chill hit him, creeping through his thin uniform as he burst through the door. He still kept up his pace, walking to no where in particular other than as far away from the other as he could while he heard the door being slammed open, smashing against the brick wall while Jack emerged from behind him.

"Ralph."

Before he could even think of it Ralph came to a halt, his body already listening to the older male as if something as simple as his name had been a command.

His whole body tensed, making him feel like a tight wire just waiting to snap while his hands clenched into tight knuckled fists by his side.

"What do you want Merridew?" Ralph snapped, turning his head but not bothering to look over his shoulder.

"What's with this last name crap?" Jack questioned, dropping his hand on the boy's tense shoulder. "I thought our more, intimate nature, would have left first names open."

Ralph couldn't stop another shiver from running through his body, and this time it had nothing to do with the cold winds and everything to do with the whispered words against his ear.

"Well I guess that just proves how low your IQ is than if you're still thinking that after I made it clear that this is over." Ralph snapped, knocking the hand away as he continued walking.

Just as he'd made it around the corner of the building Jack came up behind him again, this time placing his hand on the back of his neck as he pulled the unwilling boy against himself.

"You still haven't given me a reason for that." Jack muttered as Ralph shoved his forearm against the others chest to create more space between them.

He knew he wasn't strong enough to really get ride of Jack when he had a grip like that, but Jack seemed to understand that he needed some space and backed away from the boy accordingly.

"I don't need a reason." Ralph put in, his own words seeming forced even to himself as his mind tried to coming up with any excuse he could use that wouldn't give him away.

"Ralph please."

For the first time Ralph actually turned to face Jack, noting the pleading tone in his voice. Jack never begged for anything, not even when they were doing stuff together. He always got what he wanted without barely a flick of his wrist. Whether that it would be from Ralph or the countless goons he had at his disposal. Jack Merridew did not ask or plead for anything, and yet, here he was, doing just that.

Looking into the deep green eyes of the one he'd come to care for Ralph couldn't find it in himself to turn away as he instead pressed his lips tightly together, waiting for the next words that would come out of the boy's mouth.

However Jack seemed to draw a blank.

His lips pulled down into a frown as his brows drew together and his eyes glanced to the side for a moment. Pressing his lips together he turned his gaze back to Ralph, his shoulders sagging in defeat and his hand coming up to gently cup the boy's cheek.

"Ralph, I don't want to do the EWB thing either."

The blond tilted his head to the side, more out of a habit of conflict than wanting to rest his head in the others firm but gentle hold as he took in the information.

If Jack didn't want to do the EWB thing either than why was he making it seem like such a bad thing that Ralph had ended it? Was it because Ralph had been the one to end it and it hadn't been Jack? Was it because it was a shot to his pride or something that Ralph dropped out of it first?

"I never wanted the EWB thing." Jack admitted, finally dropping his hand and allowing the cold to invade the place that had been newly warmed by his fingers. "I want an actual relationship with you."

Ralph had to hold back on his scoffing as he instead chose to roll his eyes. He couldn't imagine Jack, Jack Merridew of all people ever wanting to be in a relationship. Much less one with him. It was as if the two were from completely different worlds. They both stood for different things and they both held their own ground in their own ways of thinking. They were to different, like night and day or the moon and the sun. They couldn't coexist together. It was something Ralph knew. It was something he accepted.

"Don't do that." Jack suddenly snapped, making Ralph jump before he narrowed his eyes at the red head.

"Do what?" He questioned, unsure of what little habit he was doing this time to set the other off.

"Don't give me that look like you've given up before you've even tried." Jack said, turning away with a scowl as he quickly ran a hand through his hair. "I hate that look. It's the one you always give me when you think I'm not looking, it's the one you gave me before calling things off."

Ralph on the other hand only frowned deeper as he took a step back and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I'm done with this okay? Believe what you want but this is over. I've had enough of these stupid little games."

"You were the one who chose to play it." Jack muttered as Ralph clenched his fist tightly in the large pockets of his school pants.

"Ya well I'm forfeiting."

"No, you're cheating."

"What."

Jack dropped both of his hands on top of his head, turning towards the sky as if it held all of the answers to just the questions he wanted to know and was dying to ask. Not even a moment later though and he dropped his sharp green orbs to the boy as his arms fell to his sides.

"I'm in love with you okay."

Even in the cold Ralph still felt his face burn in a mere few seconds as he sputtered for an answer that just wouldn't come to him.

"I have been since the first moment you punched me in the face for stealing some kids wallet." Jack confessed as he went back to running his hand through his hair, as if it would help to straighten out his scattered thoughts. "I didn't realize it at first, and I mistook it for hate, I wanted it to be hate, but every time it came to butting heads with you I would just...I don't know how to explain it but for years you've been the only one I've been able to think about and the only one who I would murder anyone for and the only one I'd do anything for. When you gave me the proposal for the EWB thing I was ecstatic. I thought in time you would end up falling for me but now you've gone and done this and when you told me that you didn't want to do it anymore..." Jack trailed off, his gaze staring out into the woods that started just a few hundred feet from them while Ralph hung onto his every word. "I felt...like the wind had been knocked out of me. Like you'd just ripped out my heart or something. It hurt, it felt like I was going to be sick or keel over and die."

"Well you're still here, so I'm sure you're fine." Ralph spat out, his voice colder than the wind that left goosebumps across both of their skin.

Jack just stared at him though. He just stared until Ralph grew uncomfortable in the silence and shifted awkwardly on his feet.

He could barely even flinch when Jack finally did move, drawing closer until he was right up against Ralph, pressing their foreheads together gently as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, one hand moving back to cup the others cheek and the other wrapping around his waist in a way that was more comforting than possessive.

"You love me, don't you."

"No." Ralph muttered, not finding it in his heart to pull away when Jack chuckled, no form of cruel intent or any underhanded tricks anywhere to be found in the soothing tones.

"Yes you do."

Letting out a long sigh of his own Ralph wrapped his own arms around Jack as he ducked his head to the crook of the others neck and nuzzled him softly. He could feel a lazy smile coming to his lips when Jack's grip tightened, having since dropped his hand to join his other one in embarrassing the boy while he hummed softly for a few blissful moments. They didn't stay like that for long though before he pulled back, almost smirking down at the blond playfully as he gave him a wink and a light tap to his noes.

"So what do you say Ralph? Wanna go out with me? Properly this time?" He questioned as Ralph chuckled at his use of words before he shoved the older male away with no ill intent.

"Couldn't have thought of a less gay way to do this?" He asked, placing his hands back in his pockets as Jack rolled his eyes before sticking out his tongue.

"Just be thankful you didn't have me resorting to plan 'B'. It involved a huge 'I love you' sign with corny eighty's music and a dance number."

(I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck.)

"Get the fuck away from me!" Eric hissed as he glared at the four much larger males in front of him.

All he'd wanted to do after he'd told Roger off and taken a shower was go to class, find Sam, and tell him how right he was. Instead he had been grabbed by the four other remaining Hunters and dragged to one of the stairwells. He had no idea what they wanted with him. As far as he could tell other than these stupid challenges and the occasional run in with them with their leader, Eric had no problem with these guys. Or at least he hadn't had a problem with them, up until this point.

They didn't answer him though as Maurice just shoved him back, forcing the boy to stumble a few steps before his back slammed into the wall. Glaring at the four of them as he tried to find any place that he could slide by them, he allowed his eyes to wander for only a moment before they were back on their 'leader'. He really wished that they would have chosen a better place for this. There was nothing to use as an improv weapon, there was no way that he could get passed them to jump over the railing, and there was no one here who could help or distract them for even a moment. All in all he felt pretty screwed.

"We normally don't do this, Roger's toys are pretty boring after he's done with them, but you still seem lively." the boy snickered as he grabbed Eric's chin and tilled his head up.

"Fuck you." The boy snapped as he whacked the others hand away.

The bigger male seemed to take it all in stride though as the rest of the group snickered, seeming to be in agreement with what Maurice was doing.

"Me and Roger di..."

"Oh please," Maurice said as he grabbed the collar of the boy's school shirt and yanked it roughly to the side, showing off the marks that Roger had left from last night, "it's pretty obvious what you've done. Why not expand your options now?" He smirked as he placed a hand on the boy's hip and pulled him away from the wall some.

Eric just shoved him away with both hands, making sure the creep took a few good steps back as he glared at the others. His brain was working in over drive as he tried to think of anyway that he could get out of this. They were making it pretty clear on what they wanted, and there was no way he was going to give it to them.

"What, are you saving yourself strictly for Roger?" Johnny chuckled as he slid in beside the other boy. "Trust me, once he's had you once that's it. You're nothing more than a one night stand, Kitten."

He wasn't sure what happened next, he only knew that one moment he had been standing against the wall, and the next he had tackled Johnny to the ground. They were both rolling around, their clothing quickly getting covered in dust and dirt as the cold, hard floor bit through the thin fabric and into their skin. He knew that he was shouting something at the other, but he could barely make it out so he highly doubted any of them knew a word he was saying. There was a swarm of punches to the face, stomach and sides delivered with quick and brute force, but he could only remain on top for so long.

Eric had never really been in a real fight before, the most he'd ever had to do was a few punches when an argument had gotten out of hand. He didn't have experience like these guys did, and at the end of the day he was still out numbered and out muscled, and the element of surprise could only last so long.

His next punch was caught though, ending his short triumph. Maurice had come up behind them and had only all to quickly wrapped one hand around his wrist and the other around his throat. Eric gasped as he tried to rip the hand away from his throat with his free hand. Johnny took it to his advantage though as he sent a strong punch straight to his stomach, forcing small amount of the air he had left from his lungs as he doubled over with his eyes wide.

Maurice's hand switched places with Johnny's only seconds before the boy was flipped over and slammed into the ground. Eric felt his ears ring as his vision swam for a moment before he felt another punch land across his face. He groaned out in pain but he refused to stop fighting as he raised his hands to wrap around the guy's throat. Johnny simply laughed as he snatched both of the boy's wrist and pried them off, pressing them to the smaller boy's chest hard enough to make breathing difficult.

"Well, well, aren't you just a little fighter."

"That's what Roger loves so much about him."

The tone was cold. Colder than ice as it seemed to freeze everyone to the spot, even going so far as to still their breathing.

Quicker than he could blink Johnny had gotten off of him, never once taking his eyes off of the one that stood at the top of the stairs.

Eric wasted no time in getting to his feet as he took a few steps back before running into the one who had helped without even having to do anything.

An arm was wrapped gently around his waist, making his whole body tense as his breath came out short and quick.

"It's okay Eric, just breath."

Simon?

Looking over his shoulder Eric had never been happier to see the dark haired male as he he felt his lips pulling up into a small smile.

"Shouldn't you four be in class?"

None of them wasted a moment as they darted out the door to the side, leading them to the floor they were on while Eric rubbed at his throat, glaring after the lot of them. He didn't get to do anything as Simon let out a sigh and ever so gently turned his head to face him.

"You okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Simon asked, his deep grey eyes staring over the wounds that the boy's had left behind.

"No, I'm fine." Eric sighed as he softly batted the others hand away. "Thanks." He said, a small smile coming to his face, before it vanished as his mind wandered. "What are you doing here though?"

"Sam said that he hadn't seen you since last night and you weren't in class so I thought I'd come look for you. Seems like it was a good thing I did too."

Eric stayed silent as he thought over what he had just found out. Sure he knew that he wasn't the first one that Roger had gone after, but he had no idea that the dark haired devil was that bad.

"Um, Eric, I don't want to be rude..." Simon said as he drew Eric's attention back towards him, "but would you like some help covering that up?"

Knowing what he was talking about Eric let out a hollowed sounding laugh as he nodded his head.

"Sure Simon. Thanks."

**Winder:** So hi, sorry about the two year absence of this story guys. ; But I felt like I should finish it and my little sister has been bugging me for the next chapter for forever, so here you go. :)


	17. Chapter 17

School Prey

Chapter 17

Eric winced as he gently touched his cheek to check the damage that had been left by the Hunter goons. It was still tender and he'd already gotten quiet a few looks from different passersby over it. They all probably thought that Roger did this, they probably thought that the dark haired sadist had gotten to him and knocked him around a few good times. This wasn't Roger's kind of work though. As much as the bruises hurt, they weren't nearly as artistic as the ones that Roger would leave behind, nor were they as deep or ugly looking. He couldn't even hid it properly since the make up he'd forced himself to wear was continuously being wiped off as the day went on. He was just grateful that he didn't touch his neck and shoulders nearly as much as he touched his face. Letting everyone see the real marks that Roger left behind was really the last thing he needed.

Still, looking around the cafeteria now, he was a little shocked that he hadn't seen Roger once since this morning. When he told the other that he was done he really wasn't expecting Roger to drop off the face of the earth in order to avoid him. The dark haired demon hadn't even shown up to some of their shared classes, not that anyone else seemed to pay any mind. He had a feeling Roger could burn down the school and no one would say anything about it, chalking it up to some freak accident that happened. Still though, he wasn't even in the cafeteria today. Really it seemed like none of the Hunters were. Not that Eric minded, the longer he spent away from all of them the better.

Dipping his spoon back into his watery soup Eric turned back from his quick scan to his table and couldn't help but notice that Ralph had been missing since this morning too. Although where he was or why Eric had no idea. Oddly enough though their group did seem a lot less lively without him. Glancing over at Simon who was sitting across from both twins today he felt his lips pinch together at the dark look that seemed to be permanent lately over his face since the start of lunch as he would every once and a while bring his sharp gray eyes up to look at Eric. It was if he was waiting for something to happen or wondering if he should act on a thought that was spinning around in his mind. Even Sam, who was pressed up against his side and holding onto Eric's free hand, could barely look up from his food, and when he did it was only to glance at Eric for a few seconds before he would drop his gaze back down to the table top and squeeze Eric's hand.

It was really starting to bother him.

He just wanted them to be able to laugh this off. He wanted at least one of them to talk, to say something, anything to get his mind off of the jumbled mess that had become his life. They were just so silent though. They were to lost in their own thoughts, to lost in taking glances at him, to lost wondering things that he had no idea about to be able to offer him any sort of comfort at the current moment.

Dropping his spoon to his bowl with a heavy clank he let out a sigh through his nose, suddenly not all that hungry.

"I'm bored." He suddenly stated, his words seeming to snap the other two out of their daze as they each turned to him. "You guys are boring when you're silent." He grinned, hoping the playfulness in his voice would ease their tension.

It didn't work though, Sam only tightened his hold on his hand and Simon simply shot him a tight lipped smile before they both returned to their thoughts.

Just deciding to give up Eric picked up his spoon again, this time not even bothering to lift it and instead just stirring it around and around the bowl. The glass seemed to shriek in protest, but he didn't mind that to much, happy for some noise at least other then the hum created by hundreds of other boys.

"One second guys."

The sudden speech from Simon nearly made him jump as his spoon slipped from his fingers and clattered against the rim of the bowl. Sam on the other hand only absently nodded his head, for once not seeming all that interested in whatever it was that Simon was going to go do.

"I'll be back in a moment." He mutter.

Eric watched the dark haired angel move away until the doors were closing behind him before he turned his attention to Sam when he dropped his head on his brother's shoulder.

"I can't protect you Eric."

The words were said so softly that, had they not been spoken right next to his ear, he wouldn't have heard them.

Turning to his slightly younger brother Eric raised a brow at him before Sam curled in a little tighter to his brother's side. He couldn't see Sam's face at all through his mess of brown hair, but he figured that, that's the way that Sam wanted it to be. Gently removing his hand from the grip of his brother's he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer. Pressing a dry kiss to the top of his brother's head he tried to muter soothing things to him that would help ease the boy's mind.

He knew that there was nothing Sam could do. Really there was nothing either of them could really do, not on their own anyways. The Hunters were a lot bigger than they were, and there was more of them. Roger was psychotic and Jack was a manipulative asshole. Mixing that all together in one group was hard to deal with, but that's not really what had Eric all that worried.

There really hadn't been a time in the past when he had feared the Hunters as a whole group. There had been no reason for it. But he did have a reason now, and it had nothing to do with himself. It was Sam.

They had cornered Eric, only being able to tell it was him from the bite marks, but if they were bold enough to come after Eric without Roger around than what about Sam? Did it really matter which twin it was? Barely anyone could tell them apart other than Simon and Roger anyways. What happened if next time they went after Sam? What was Eric supposed to do about that? He already knew that he stood no chance against them, they held probably years of experience over his head in fighting and dirty tactics. He knew what they wanted from him, and he knew that they didn't care whether or not they had his consent about it. What would happen if Sam had been in his position?

Sam might have been worried about not being able to protect Eric, but Eric was terrified of the thought of anything happening to the sweet child in his arms.

Simon was right. They were nothing a like at all. As much as it would have shaken and scared Eric he was sure he would have been able to take it. It would kill Sam though, it would just tare his soul apart and leave him with nothing. He wouldn't let that happen.

Sooner than he would have liked Sam pulled back and away from him, a frown set clearly over his face as he ran his fingers over the dented table top.

"This place is nothing like I imagined it would be when Mom first brought us here." The brunet muttered, Eric could only nod his head in agreement.

When he'd first got here he thought this place would be like any other. He thought that he would just pull off a whole bunch of pranks and tricks and be kicked out again in less than a month of being here. Than he'd run into the monstrous force that was Roger. That was something he couldn't have accounted for when he was first brought here, and the guy had been keeping him so busy with everything else he had no time at all to even think about planning any tricks. It still didn't seem like it mattered much though, he was starting to feel like you could murder in this school and they would only bus in more kids. In this place it really did feel like they were truly stuck.

"Maybe it's like an acquired taste." Eric shrugged making the smallest of smiles pull at his brothers lips.

Neither of them got to say anything more on the topic before a sharp and sudden slam made every person in the whole cafe jump. The room seemed to fall almost deadly silent and before either of them really had any idea what was going on, Roger was upon them. Not even two words could be pushed passed his lips before one of Roger's large hands clasped like a vice grip around his upper arm and basically yanked him out of his chair. His other hand came up and grabbed the boy's chin, roughly tilting his head up while peering intently at his face.

For once Eric bit back on any smart ass comment he had, or anything else he could have said or done to enrage the dark haired male further because there was something off about this. There was something in the way that Roger was carrying himself, something in the look about his eyes that warned Eric to keep his mouth shut, warned him not to antagonize the other further.

Sam sadly though didn't seem to take the same hint.

"What the hell Roger! Can't you just leave him alone for once?"

Considering that the words came from Sam's mouth of all people, Eric was shocked not to hear one word shaking with fear. It seemed that his brother was finally just sick of being the 'quiet one' and decided that he was going to finally give someone his opinion of it. Worst time to do it though...

Roger barely gave him a glance before he raised his hand to strike the boy. Something seemed to flash before his eyes though and he held himself back, instead simply grabbing the table and flipping it out from under the boy's hands.

The clatter of plates and bowls followed by the loud bang of the table top greeting the floor seemed to echo all around the entire room, making everyone flinch and freeze. It almost seemed like they felt as if they breathed to loudly Roger would notice and go after them for it. At the state he was in Eric wouldn't put it past him.

"Roger." He muttered, feeling like he was yelling in the silence of the room.

His voice felt like it caught in his throat when the sharp black gaze was raised to his, making him feel like he was diving into the abyss. Taking a breath though he steadied himself as he gently grabbed the hand that was shaking by the others side and discreetly pulled it away from Sam.

"What's wrong with you?"

Roger only snarled at him though, trying to rip his hand away only for Eric to tighten his grip. Now Eric wasn't an idiot, he was fully aware that Roger was more than capable of getting out of his hold and giving him a sharp crack across the jaw, but if Roger was going to lash out at someone for whatever reason he would really rather prefer that it was him and not his brother. However when Roger did get his hand free he didn't raise it to hurt the other, instead he brought it to the back of Eric's neck and pulled him in until their foreheads were pressing almost painfully together.

"I'm going to fucking kill all of them."

His voice was a low venomous hiss and Eric could feel the poison of it slip down into his soul while the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Was he talking about the other Hunters? If he was how did he even know about anything that had to do with them? Eric hadn't told him anything, he hadn't even seen him yet! -And he also highly doubted that the others would be stupid enough to tell Roger what they had done.

Roger silenced him with a dry kiss though, pressing their lips together just long enough to stun the brunet before he'd turned on his heels and disappeared just as abruptly as he had entered.

The whole room seemed to be under some sort of spell as not a soul moved. Eric could barely even remind himself to blink before he found his feet moving on his own and following after the other.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear his brother calling out for him but he refused to turn around and continued after the one who had so severely disturbed the peace.

Catching up to him was a little bit harder than he thought though since Roger seemed to be walking faster than he normally would have. It also probably didn't help that he was taller and had longer strides, but Eric chose to ignore it as he finally fell into step by Roger's side.

"Roger what was that all about?" He asked as his brows pulled together the slightest while his lips pulled tightly together. "You didn't have to freak Sam out like that you..."

The words were lost seconds before they could leave passed his lips as Roger turned on him. Without a word he placed a large hand on Eric's shoulder and used it to slam him back into the wall. His dark eyes were narrowed as he leaned into the smaller male's space, his mouth opening to form what Eric could have sworn was a snarl as he brought them down to the same level.

"I am the only one who gets to hurt you." He growled, his voice sounding rougher and lower than its normal tone as Eric fought to suppress a shiver. "I'm the only one who gets to leave my mark. They had no right," He hissed, bringing his free hand up to grasp at Eric's chin and jerk his head up a little bit more, "to touch what is mine."

"I don't belong to you." Eric muttered, his eyes going from wide to slits as he finally raised a hand to try and shove the other away.

What he got in return for his efforts was a quick jerk forward and a hard slam back into the wall with enough force to make his head spin.

"Yes you do."

The words were final. Leaving no room for argument and any word Eric could find died on his tongue the moment he thought of it. Just what was up with Roger?

"Why do you care?"

His words seemed to shock both of them, almost as if they had hit Roger while he jerked back and stared down at the smaller male.

"You just throw people away the second that your done with them. You just drop them and could hardly care about what state that you leave them in. If they had their fun with me now or later why does it matter to you? You already got what you wanted. I caved. I just let you do whatever. Let's just drop this and be done with it." He muttered, not finding the energy anymore to even bother looking up at the other as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just tell everyone that you won and the competitions over."

"The competition," Roger growl, crossing his arms over his chest as he narrowed dark eyes at Eric, "is over when you are moved to my room and I win."

"Human life isn't a game Roger!" Eric snapped as he pushed himself off of the wall and mirrored the others stance. "How childish are you to believe that you can actually **own** people!"

"Now you sound childish Eric." Roger scoffed as he shook his head, his calm only fueling Eric's rage. "Everyone who has ever breathed has been owned by someone or something. That's just the way the world works. Money, greed, addiction, people, they all have their owners and things or people that control them."

"Oh really?" Eric said, his voice just dripping with disbelief as he couldn't help but roll his eyes before the soft browns landed on the other. "And who or what owns you?"

"You do."

The bluntness in his answer floored Eric, not knowing what else to do other than just stand there and stare at the darker skinned male before him. His lips were still pulled down into a scowl, his eyes were still wild and blood thirsty, his stance still strong and defiant, but he wasn't lying.

"Um, ah, I-I...what?"

"It only makes sense." Roger said, never once taking his eyes away from the boy's burning face. "If you own something completely than it owns you as well since you find that you can't live with the thought of that possession with someone else."

"I'm not an object." Eric force out, backing himself off again when Roger moved forward, a smirk slowly sliding across his face.

"No, you're much more interesting than any object Kitten."

"Stop calling me that." Eric grumbled as he pressed his arm across Roger's chest to keep him from coming any closer.

"No."

Rolling his eyes at the others response Eric couldn't help but grumble lowly to himself for a moment. This was just getting ridiculous. What had he even followed after Roger for? Why had he been so worried. It was obvious that the guy was fine, no matter how odd he'd been acting before.

"You're impossible." He muttered to himself, siding out from the tiny space that was slowly growing smaller before he turned himself so his back was facing the open hall rather than something that he could be pinned against. "I told you this is over."

The smirk that had been slowly gaining strength fell as Roger seemed to remember their conversation from this morning.

"Jack was being an ass."

"Isn't he always?" Eric grumbled, raising a single brow with the smallest of scoffs.

"I resent that."

Eric jumped, quickly spinning around and landing his wide eyes on the red headed devil that was walking up to them, his lips pulled into a frown but his whole demeanor looking lighter than it had in awhile.

"They're waiting for you Roger." He said, completely ignoring Eric for a few seconds before the boy felt two strong arms wrap tightly around his waist.

"I'll be back Kitten."

His voice was soft, keeping any form of sentence from Eric's mind as a dry kiss was placed quickly on his cheek. Without another word Roger detached himself and basically stormed down the hall, leaving Eric to stare after him once again but even more confused than before. He was so distracted with watching the dark haired male that he didn't even notice the Jack was still standing next to him until the red head grabbed his chin and forced his face in his direction.

"Wow, they really did quiet the number on you hm?"

Knocking the hand away without a thought he narrowed his eyes sharply at the red head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, wondering if maybe even asking Jack was going to be of any help at all.

"Roger's just... reclaiming his... position." Jack said carefully, his eyes watching his friend until he was out of sight. "I never thought anyone would be stupid enough to challenge him on it."

Eric just pinched his lips together, confused as to what any of this had to do with him before he just decided it wasn't worth trying to figure out if it involved these two.

"Whatever. Just keep me and the rest out of it." He grumbled as he went to head back towards the cafe.

He didn't make it far before Jack snatched his wrist and pulled him back, keeping a firm grip on him even as he tried to pull back.

"Let me go."

He was starting to get really sick of people thinking that they could just grab onto him whenever they wanted. It was really starting to piss him off how much people just pulled him this way and that and expected him to just go along with it.

"Look, Eric." Jack said, the boy's name sounding weird coming from his mouth instead of the clone nickname that Eric had grown accustom to hearing. "What I said this morning. I, well, to an extent it was true." He admitted with a light shrug. "But there's something about you that I think, well, I, there's just something about you two that makes this work." Jack said, his words only earning him a sharp glare and a ready to bolt stance. "Don't get me wrong though." Suddenly his tone turned sharp, his grip becoming tight enough to make Eric winch and feel the bone shift. "Roger is like my brother, and as strong as he is and as emotionally detached he can be he's still human."

There was a pause as they both took that in.

"For the most part." Jack added, seeming to think of his words for a moment before he turned his attention back on the smaller male. "If you do anything stupid, and it effects him negatively, I'll help him bury your corpse."

"You wouldn't just kill me?" Eric scoffed, finding this conversation getting old fast.

He could feel his blood turn cold however when Jack snickered at his words as if they were the funniest thing he'd heard all day.

"I think I would leave that honor to Roger." He said, a smirk twisting his lips as Eric felt a stone drop in his stomach. "Don't worry though, as I said, you'd have to do something really stupid."

Well that was good news...What great advice to give to a young teenage boy.

Seeming done with his...apology, Jack let the boy go and finally turned back down to follow after the dark haired demon. Eric on the other hand didn't move, he had no idea what he was supposed to do now, or really he had no idea what he was supposed to think. These guys were beyond confusing, and somehow he highly doubted that they were still playing a game anymore. For once he could almost feel the ground shift under his feet as he struggled to find a place to stand where no one would be able to knock him on his ass for once.

"I officially hate this school." He grumbled lowly to himself before he turned back to join his brother.


	18. Chapter 18

School Prey

Chapter 18

"Is this going to take much longer?" Jack yawned as he made himself comfortable against the truck he'd been leaning on for the pass hour, his voice almost being drowned out by the frantic screams that were echoing out of the pit.

Roger didn't say a word though, much to focused on shoveling the dirt back into the hole than he was in conversing with his friend at the current moment. Jack didn't seem to take any offense however, just turning his attention to his phone and quickly sending out a text before he switched to his music app. The dark haired male simply raised a brow when the sounds of a soft piano started to drift towards him from his friend, making him come to a stop in his work.

"What?" Jack asked with a simple shrug as he went to walk over to him. "All their screaming is giving me a headache."

Well, Roger couldn't really argue with that. He remembered when he'd first started doing these kinds of jobs with his Dad all the headache he use to get.

"It'll pass." He muttered, turning back to the task at hand as he dropped another heaping shovel full of dirt on top of one of their heads.

He could barely even tell who was who anymore. Their faces were all so swollen and their hair was so blood caked and dirt covered that they almost looked like fat ugly fish, or maybe even pigs with hair. Honestly he didn't care to much what they looked like. The only thing that brought him any satisfaction was their screaming and the clean lines on their faces that their tears had made.

"You think that might be enough?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he peered into the pit that was at least a good ten or more feet down.

Taking a glance back in and pausing once more in his shoveling, Roger took a glance at the pathetic group of males at the bottom.

The dirt went up to their waists now, but was that going to be deep enough? Maybe he needed it to their shoulders. That would be so much better. There would be no surviving for them than.

Without a word he went back to his shoveling, ignoring Jack as he raised a brow and peered into the hole again.

"So, how deep are you going to make it?" He asked as the dark haired male dropped in another shovel load.

"Shoulders." Roger said, not a word of hesitation in his voice as the begging got louder.

Jack hummed for a moment, moving back and forth along the lip of the trap before he crouched down, placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Don't think they'll survive that Roger." He said after a moment of their silence.

Roger continued in his silence, showing just how much he cared about that thought as he went forward with his plan. Jack on the other hand pressed his lips into a thin line as he stood back up and lazily made his way back to Roger's side. When he finally stopped by his friend he awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck for a moment, debating if he really wanted to voice his opinion or not before letting out a big sigh as he placed a hand down on the others shoulder.

"Roger you can't do that." He finally said as the dark eyed male came to an abrupt halt.

Stabbing the end of his shovel into the ground he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his full attention towards him. Raising a brow he waited for Jack to go on with his thoughts as the red head let out another sigh dropping his head back slightly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can't kill them because of Eric."

Tilting his head slightly at that Roger felt his lips twitch downwards into a frown over what his friend was saying. Seeing that he wasn't getting it though Jack placed a hand on his hip and used the other one to gesture out to the begging group below them.

"If he finds out you killed these guys, and he will one way or another, he'll freak out."

"Why do I care what he does?" Roger asked, raising a single brow as Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, I don't know, maybe because you're trying to win him over?" He said while taking a glance at the shovel before he moved to pick it up. "This kind of thing would freak out any normal person and you know, Eric, other than being a irritating masochistic, is pretty normal and would probably run from the hills if he found out you killed people in his name."

"Who says I'm letting him run?" Roger questioned as Jack couldn't hold back a small snicker.

"I am so glad that we're friends." He said as he got his own shovel full and dumped it in. "Seriously though, at least give them a chance, besides, don't you want them to spread the word so that they know?" Jack asked, dropping in another shovel full.

Breathing in deeply through his nose Roger tilted his head down, watching as shovel after shovel full was dumped into the pit while the screams gave a sweet soundtrack to the otherwise silent forest. If he did kill these guys for Eric than he was sure that the boy would probably freak out, but to see the fear shining so clearly in those pretty little eyes of his for once... Than again, he really did want to sleep with Eric too, and he wanted the boy to do it of his own freewill. Only than would he truly be the victor in this stupid little game he loved so much. It was so much more than a game to him now though, Eric was his, and he would remain his for as long as they were going to be around. Maybe showing a little bit of mercy to them wouldn't be so bad, and if they managed to survive than everyone would know and see just what would become of them if they tried something like that shit that they pulled with Eric again.

Seconds before Jack could dump the next shovel in he took a hold of the staff. Knowing what he was doing Jack gave a firm nod of his head as he let it go and moved back over to the hood of the truck. Looking down at the others he carelessly tossed the shovel in the back of the truck next to the huge water tank. Turning away from them for the last time, at least for now...maybe, Roger grabbed the thick, but short hose from the back and dropped the end of it into the mouth of the pit. With a simple turn of the tap watcher gushed out the end and a new level of screams and pleas started up. Ignoring them completely Roger made his way back to the front of the truck and hopped up on the hood, sliding next to Jack who was, once again on his cell.

"I should have thought of that." Roger muttered lowly to himself as Jack let out a small chuckle. "I don't know why I didn't."

"People lose their heads when they're in love Roger, it's normal."

At his words Roger couldn't help but blink for a moment, staring at nothing in front of him for the quickest of seconds before he turned to face Jack.

Jack just sat there, not noticing at first as his eyes were on his phone and a small smile on his face. When he did notice though he just turned to his friend and frowned at him before placing a hand to his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay Roger? Your face is a little red."

"What makes you think that I'm in love?" He asked, moving his head away from the boy's hand.

Jack stared at him for a minute. The only noise that filled the air was the sound of the hoarse screaming from the ex-hunters in the pit. After a few more minutes of just staring Jack finally rolled his eyes with a small smile as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Christ Roger what else would you call it?" He chuckled as Roger frowned once again. "He's all you ever think about right?"

Soundlessly Roger nodded.

"And obviously you're willing to go to exstream to protect him right?"

Another nod.

"And being around him makes you happy right?"

"Yes."

"And there's no way you could picture yourself with anyone else or even him with anyone else hm?"

"If he did end up with someone else it wouldn't be for long." Roger growled while Jack turned back to his phone with a chuckle.

"Well there you go. I mean you two have a weird way of going about it, but you two love each other... or at least you love him. I'm not so sure if he's fallen in love with you yet but the interest is there." Jack said typing something in quickly before turning back to the other. "Face facts Rog, you were hit by cupid with that kid."

Shoving him away with his shoulder Roger turned his attention back to the trees around them, admiring the multicolored of the leaves before he slid down the hood to the crisp grasp beneath his feet.

"That's almost the gayest thing I've ever heard you say." He said with a smirk pulling at his lip while Jack simply flipped him off before his phone went off again and he turned his attention towards that.

Walking around the truck Roger moved up to the tank and turned the tap again, this time turning it off before he walked up to the lip of the pit.

They had, at least, finally stopped screaming. Trying to hard to gasp for air while keeping their heads above the thick mud. He watched them carelessly as they clawed at the walls, trying to pull themselves out and soon trying to crawl on top of each other in order to get out. Without a word he took the hoes out and tossed it into the back of the truck again, turned and walked away without a word to any of them.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked as he too slid down from his place and next to the drivers side.

With a nod of his head Roger opened the door on his side and jumped in. Neither of them said a word as Jack took off to the trails that they both knew like the back of their hands by now. It was already later in the day an the sun was starting to go down, something that brought a twisted smirk to Roger's lips for the briefest of moments as he thought about the ones that would get out stumbling around in the darkness for hours upon hours. He also knew for a fact that some pretty big predators live in the woods. If any of them did manage to make it back through all of that he would be slightly impressed.

When Jack reached for his phone for the countless time that day, Roger's smile disappeared as he snatched it up first. It earned him a small glare but he just nodded his head to the area around them and Jack turned back to his driving with a roll of his eyes.

"And you say I'm hit by Cupid." He muttered as he swiped his finger across the screen. "Can't yu guys go two minutes without talking to each other?"

Roger was a little shocked to see however that it wasn't just Ralph Jack was talking to. He also had a message from both his father and Simon.

Turning his head to the other Jack just pressed his lips together slightly before he cracked under the pressure and finally let out a giant huff.

"Okay fine. After you stormed out to go check on Eric I asked Simon for his number since I thought it would help to have an insider scoop on the situation for you alright?" He muttered, while Roger just rose a single brow.

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask Ralph?"

With a quick shake of his head Jack let out a snort.

"God no. Ralph thinks that you're evil and are hell bent on making 'poor little Eric' suffer. Simon actually thinks you two are good for each other so he doesn't mind."

Turning back to the phone in his hands Roger wondered if Simon would be so willing to help him if he had his number rather than Jack's. He highly doubted it though, Simon could be a twisted devil of a person. He might be willing to give all the information in the world to Jack, but he had a feeling that if he asked for the same thing than Simon would stop altogether just to bother him. Than again however he supposed that's kind of what brothers do.

Opening up the message he couldn't help but allow himself to chuckle upon the fact that it seemed that Eric had been ranting and raving about Roger during study period and had been caught, no thanks to Simon himself, and was given detention by the teacher. Simon was suggesting maybe swooping in and snatching him up while he went on a date with the boy's twin to keep him distracted.

Although Simon had never actually been through any of the training that Roger did, considering his mother wasn't under the same oath that Roger's was, he found himself sometimes wondering how well he would have done the job if he had.

"Don't know why everyone thinks he's so saintly." Roger uttered to himself while Jack shook his head.

"Because Simon's only ever manipulative if it's for someones own good. He's not like you and me and he actually tries to take care of people." Jack said, his fingers tapping on the wheel as he took another turn around a group of trees. "You and me would let the world burn."

Roger hummed as he thought about it. Really Jack was right. He always was, or at least he mostly was, but it was so much more fun to make people shake than it was to give them comfort.

"We'd be the ones setting it on fire." He decided as Jack held his hand out for a high five.

"Amen."


End file.
